


Destined in Dallas

by Unseen_Wonder



Category: True Blood
Genre: And Lorena, Animated Gifs, Bloodplay, Character Bashing, F/M, Godric Lives!, Loss of Virginity, Mostly Bill, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Sex, eventually, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 67,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_Wonder/pseuds/Unseen_Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sookie was suspicious of Bill in Dallas? Meeting Lorena certainly wouldn't help. Luckily Godric and Eric are there to help Sookie as she leaves Bill and figures out what she needs. If Sookie can save Godric from himself that is. Bill bashing. Lemonade. OOC Sookie/Eric/Godric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Meeting of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first True Blood story. I really hope that you guys like it!
> 
> It will be an Eric/ Sookie/ Godric, if you don't like that pairing then don't read. 
> 
> I own nothing and the lines are taken from HBO True Blood. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter One: A Meeting of Fate**

 

Sookie Stackhouse stood vampire watching.

Godric's Nest was filled with to the brim. She watched people, humans and vampires alike give him their compliments and tell him how relived they were over his escape and rescue. They were the same ones that did nothing while he was in the Fellowship of the Sun Compound, luckily they called Eric who called her.

She watched Godric most of all. Eric was a close second.

Godric stood amid the mass of admirers and moved within the crowd with a blank face, accepting their well wishes with an elegant nod. Despite his small stature he easily overwhelmed and outshined all that surrounded him. Those that surrounded him wore beautiful garments that displayed their believed status, but he eclipsed all of them. His simple linen shirt emphasized his beauty, a glimpse of black peeked out from his collarbone with every shift of his body.

It was tantalizing.

Sookie realized that see was just watching him waiting in anticipation for more of his skin to be revealed. She shook herself.  _Oh good Lord! What would Gran think? Me watching Godric like some sort of tart waiting for a show. I'm with Bill!_

The mere mention of Bill soured her. He had been acting differently ever since they started courting, he had tried to pressure her into sex and while she would have gladly been intimate with him – she loved him, she believed – the pressure made her nervous… and hesitant. Why would Bill put so much on sex when he came into the relationship knowing that she had never had sex and her only sexual experiences did not leave a positive impression?

Bill knew her Uncle abused her – he killed him for it for Pete's sake! - and made her listen to his disgusting thoughts and his ideas of what he was going to do to her. He knew that it left an impact, so why would he treat her so callously?

It made Sookie unsure of what their future looked like. Since she couldn't see herself with someone who didn't respect the feelings she had or the views her Gran had instilled in her.

Sookie wanted to wait for sex. She wanted to be with someone she was sure wouldn't hurt her, and as more time passed it looked like it would not be Bill.  _He hasn't even taken me on a proper date! What kind of woman does he think I am?_

Bill's pressure on her to have sex also extended to his feeding on her, despite the fact that he was "mainstreaming." It seemed as soon as they were dating he wanted sex and blood, and she was hesitant to deliver. She would have feed him but she didn't like the look on his face whenever he asked for it so Sookie told Bill she wanted it to be special and it seemed to work since he backed off. But as soon as they came to Dallas she had seen him browsing the Donor Menu that Hotel Carmilla had in their room, she didn't confront him, since she didn't begrudge him looking, but she was getting a little suspicious of him and his "mainstreaming" lie after a few days.

She felt a little hurt that he obviously was feeding from someone else. He left their hotel room a few times and came back looking decidedly pink and flushed, much more than if he had a True Blood. Sookie was planning on talking to him and telling him that their relationship was over, just as soon and they returned back to Bon Temps.

Sookie felt that drinking from someone was the same as if he has cheated on her. If he said that he had "needs" she would slap him, since he was supposed to be mainstreaming and it seemed as if he couldn't even do that, so however could he stay faithful to her?

A shiver moved through her as she shook herself to rid her mind of those thoughts.

Godric recaptured her attention when he shifted toward Eric and placed his hand on his shoulder. It seemed to be a cue for Eric since as soon as Godric's hand landed; Eric bent down and placed his ear near his maker. There was a quiet exchange that seemed too low for anyone to hear since the vampires nearest them looked to be leaning closer and had frustrated looks on their faces.

Whatever Godric said caused Eric's gaze to shift to Sookie, who was confused by the attention. She moved forward and weaved through the crowd whispering, "Excuse me's " and "Thank you's" to anyone she displaced in her haste to reach them.

While she was making her way towards them she saw that Eric turned and whispered something back to Godric that caused the shorter man to give him a look of disappointment that made Eric lower his head.  _Probably not in shame_  Sookie thought,  _more like in respect for Godric since I doubt Eric has ever been ashamed of anything._

Before she could reach them a thin woman dressed in a ridiculously formal red gown stopped her. Sookie looked at the woman with her lips painted a rather tacky red that her Gran said only Ladies of the Night or Mistresses wore. And she didn't mean "Ladies of the Night" as female vampires... No she meant them as in prostitutes and whores.

"Hello, there. I'm Lorena." She said looking her up and down.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sookie." Sookie sidestepped to move past her but Lorena moved far too quickly for Sookie to see and suddenly was standing in front of her again.

 _Wow this Lorena can't take a hint._ Sookie thought as she focused on her again.

 **"** Yes. So you're what all the fuss is about?" Sookie froze as she racked her mind.  _How can this woman know me?_  She was sure that she would remember meeting someone so instantly distasteful before. Sookie could tell she was a vampire, her pale skin and the glow that surrounded her made it obvious. As well as the fact that she couldn't read her mind.

 **"** Excuse me?" Sookie asked hoping that the strange woman would explain.

 **"** Aren't you a morsel?" Ok this was reaching strange levels. She looked around for anyone who could save her, but she didn't see anyone that she knew well enough to have them intervene. Godric and Eric seemed to disappear from her view when the crowed consumed them as soon as Lorena stepped in front of her for the first time.

Lorena breathed deeply at the air in her direction as she said that giving her no doubt how she meant it… Sookie wondered who could have told her how she smelled and why Lorena cared enough to bother her, since most vampires saw humans as inconsequential and generally ignored them.

 **"** I'm sorry. Who are you?"  _Maybe she will give me more then "I'm Lorena,"_ but Sookie doubted it. Vampires seemed to like being vague and mysterious and also annoying.

 **"** Well, we have a mutual friend."  _Yup vague, mysterious, and annoying as Hell._

 **"** Bill?" Sookie guessed, as ice seemed to fill her veins. She looked at Lorena and felt her void, it was bigger than Bill's but nowhere near as big as Eric's or Godric's. Her void was roughly twice the size of Bill's.

 **"** That's right. Funny he never mentioned me. I practically made him what he is today." It suddenly made sense.  _This must be Bill's maker_  Sookie thought in distaste.

Sookie opened her mouth to reply, but Bill magically appeared next to her. His expression was one of thunderous anger and annoyance… and slight fear? What would Bill have to fear about Sookie meeting his Maker?  _She is annoying and tacky_ Sookie thought,  _but I can hardly blame Bill for that. If anything it shows how decent a person he is that he turned out such a good vampire when Lorena was his only example._

 **"** Lorena!" Bill yelled.

Lorena turned to Bill after giving Sookie another once over.

 **"** Oh, hello, darling. I was just getting to know your plaything. You always did like to prey on the innocent."

 **"** Bill, is this your maker?" Sookie asked hoping that this woman was just a random crazy vampire and not Bill's maker who could potentially control him depending on whether or not she released him.

Bill must have noticed the worry on her face and proceeded to reassure her in a less than reassuring way.

 **"** She released me years ago. She no longer has any hold over me." That made her feel better and worse. Worse because this woman was actually his maker, better because she no longer could force bill to do anything she wanted, even if it was against his will.

 **"** I wouldn't say that. We had two marvelous nights in your hotel room." And suddenly all the relief Sookie felt from bills previous statement went away. All of the thought and doubts she was having earlier rushed in her head. She knew Bill was feeding on others but felt that if they worked together maybe they could have worked past that if he promised never to do it again. Bill was her first and only love, she wasn't going to give up on him so easily.

 **"** What? What is she talking about Bill?" Sookie whispered in a soft voice that displayed her hurt and hoped it was a lie. Her heart was praying that Lorena was lying and just saying things to make Sookie angry and break up with Bill.

Bill ignored her and turned to Lorena, which caused Sookie to flinch as she curled in on herself feeling as if her heart was being ripped apart.

 **"** Lorena, you need to leave."

Lorena didn't leave. Instead she turned towards Sookie and looked at her with a satisfied face as she noticed the pain on her expression.

 **"** We were just catching up is all. You must have been worried sick, wondering where he was. I admit it. It got a bit heated. But you know how old lovers can get sometimes."

It was true. Sookie was worried, she was being attacked and almost raped while he was having sex with his maker. She felt betrayed.  _How could bill do this?_ He never once denied what Lorena said, he only tried to make her leave so she could not say anymore. Lorena was touching Bill's arm and caressing it as he attempted to push her away, but her strength was greater that his so she did not move. She was wearing an expression of delight as she looked at Sookie who flinched with every pass of her hand.

Sookie felt her heart hardening and she stood up straighter.  _Who does she think she is?_   _Bill may have cheated but I'll be damned before I let this woman see how she hurt me._

 **"** Don't touch him." Sookie said in a hard voice. She didn't say this because she cared for Bill. She said it because she didn't want Lorena to think she won.

 **"** My, we're feisty too. You're no more than a blood bag. You cannot win this I am a vampire; I can satisfy him in ways you never dreamed of. Not that you ever satisfied him, I can tell you are as pure as a baby." She said derisively. "I bet you have never even seen a  _cock_."

The emphasis she placed on the nasty word was so that Sookie could see how virginal she was. Well Lorena had another thing coming she was proud of her virginity, she was proud she wasn't a used up whore. If anything it showed how un-ladylike and un-classy Lorena was that she would use such words in public instead of in the bedroom, where they are meant to stay.

 **"** I've already won. Bill chose me. And yet you still won't give up. Don't you have any shame, any dignity? I can definitely tell you are  _no_  lady" Sookie said as she pushed closer to Lorena uncaring that she was a vampire, only seeing the woman that her significant other had an affair with, and lashing out.

 **"** Sookie, stop!" Bill said. It caused Sookie to look at him in shock.

 **"** I'd listen to him. Run away, little girl. William and I love each other." Lorena leaned closer to her. Bill blurred and held her back as Sookie replied with a face filled with derision and scorn.

There argument had become the entertainment of the Nest by now as human and vampire alike stopped all conversation and turned to watch the drama unfolding right in front of them. She knew her Gran would be disappointed but Sookie no longer cared about an audience or about being ladylike, she only wanted to hurt the vampire in front of her.

 **"** Maybe you do love him. Who am I to guess? But he doesn't love you. He never has, and that we both know. He is mine."

Pain filled Lorena's features Sookie noted with satisfaction. It soon shifted to anger and Sookie heard the click of her fangs lowering as she threw Bill away from her and grabbed Sookie by the neck and lifted her up. Sookie struggled to breathe and kicked her legs to get Lorena to drop her.

"Take those words back or they shall be your last." Lorena whispered dangerously as she leaned forward to rip into Sookie's throat with her fangs.

But before Lorena could make contact suddenly she was gone. There was a brush of linen and the smell of rain and something else replaced Lorena's cloying perfume.

Sookie gently dropped to the floor as Godric lowered her and turned to Lorena with full fangs extended and a thunderous expression on his face. He grabbed her by the throat much like she did to Sookie and said, "Retract… your… fangs."

Lorena did, and Godric let her go, but still stood in front of Sookie and continued, " Now. I neither know nor care who you are. But in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?"

Lorena knew the Sheriff of Area Nine was the oldest vampire in the United States if not this side of the continent. She also knew of his reputation, one that caused other vampires to nickname him Death less than 200 years into his un-life. He was known to have been brutal, leaving no survivor and anyone who disobeyed him or disrespected him did not live long. While age had calmed his temper he was still known to demand respect, especially while in his own home.

 **"** Yes, sheriff."

 **"** This human has proven herself to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind. And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us."

 **"** She provoked me." Lorena said petulantly as if that explained everything.

 **"** And you provoked me! You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig. Yet I haven't. Now, why is that?"

Fear entered her expression as she took a step back and lowered her head after her glared at Sookie as if it was her fault for Godric berating her. Lorena looked around the room for support but everyone vampire and human gave none, they saw her as in the wrong. Lorena felt hate fill her as she looked at Sookie, it was  _her_  fault, now she was being disciplined in front of other vampires, over a  _human!_

 **"** It's… your choice." Lorena felt defeated in that moment.

 **"** Indeed it is. You're an old vampire. I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't." He seemed to now speak to the room at large as well as to Lorena, "You are still a savage, and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists."

He turned to Bill, "You. You seem to know her. Escort her from the nest." He the addressed Lorena again, "I wish you out of my area before dawn. If you disregard my orders you will not like the consequences" as he said that something seemed to shift within Godric, he looked the same, but he felt as if he let go of a strong power within him.

As it rushed over Lorena and Bill their faces were filled with fear and they nodded as they vamped out. The strange thing that happened wasn't when it flowed over Eric, but that was what the crowed noticed. Eric felt his maker's power unleashed and he smiled, as it flowed over him, recognizing him as his Childe, the crowed noted his smile and shivered since the power made them react the same as Lorena, with fear.

The strange thing that no one noticed was Sookie. She felt his power and was filled with feelings of euphoria and happiness that engulfed her whole being. She had never felt so safe before and let the power flow more deeply into her body so that she could continue the feeling. While the crowed looked at Lorena and Bill fleeing, Sookie momentarily glowed a light blue directly over her heart.


	2. Dreams of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bomb causes Sookie, Eric and Godric to get closer together, however much Bill hates it...Much closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I want going to update until next week but I was just so excited about all of the good reviews I got! One in particular freaked me out, I screamed from happiness!
> 
> Kittyinaz followed my story guys! I'm like super happy! I am obsessed with all of her stories, if you havent read them then you have been living under a True Blood rock! The only thing that would make this better for me would be if Bertie Bott, Queen of Area Five, TexanLady, Ficlit78 and all the other great writers reviewed and said they liked it, but I doubt that will happen.
> 
> You should read all of their stuff from their wordpress site, they are a huge inspiration of mine and they have such great stuff (and the pictures and gifs are hot as hell).
> 
> Thank you so much for all the reviews it helped me write this 16 page 5,000 word mostrosity.
> 
>  
> 
> I make no money off of this. No copywrite infrigment in intended. Some dialogue is taken from HBO's True Blood.

**Chapter Two**

**Dreams of Destiny**

 

 

Sookie was still in raptures from whatever filled her body, she was no longer glowing, but she had the most euphoric expression on her face. Not that she could see.

 

She felt like she had lived her entire life while being empty of a huge part of her soul and not realizing it. One part of her embraced the foreign power within her caressing it as it intermingled with her. Another part felt as if she still was missing a part of herself. If Sookie had the power to see auras she would have seen the light blue intermingling with the purple that was hers originally.

 

No one in the room had the ability to see auras so it went unnoticed. So did the one purple-blue tendril that left Sookie searching for something else.

 

All of this had happened in the span of seconds.

 

Within moments of Lorena and Bill leaving a van had parked outside. By the time Sookie noticed she was too late to stop him from entering the building as he was already inside.

 

“Attention! I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin!”

 

He opened his jacket to display the bomb attached to his chest just as Sookie screamed, “BOMB! Get down!”

 

Sookie felt Eric throw his body on top of her as everything exploded. The bomb threw out wood and silver shrapnel as the bomber committed suicide.

 

Every vampire that heard Sookie’s warning hit the floor immediately, as a result only a few sludge puddles were found. The humans on the other had had suffered more casualties, the ones that had vampires near them were lucky since they were pulled down with them. The humans that died were the ones that had turned to look at the warning without heeding it.

 

The sharp smell of blood, metal, and sizzling burning skin filled the room. It took a moment but then screams broke out as the aftermath was fully realized.

 

Sookie looked at the blonde and brown heads above her in puzzlement before worry for Jason kicked in. She knew her brother would be more likely to turn and look than to immediately hit the floor. _Gran always said his disobedient nature would get him in trouble one day_ Sookie thought worriedly.

 

“Eric, I can’t breathe, you weigh a ton.” She managed to push him off only to be covered by Godric’s limp body, she would be more worried normally, but her mind was focused on Jason and she knew from experience that if a vampire wasn’t sludge then they could survive, “Jason? Jason!”

 

She heard Isabel yell as she moved closer to her, “Jason’s fine! He hit his head when I pulled him down.”

 

Sookie was filled with relief as she sat up, at least until she noticed two unmoving vampires in front of her. Both smelled like burning, but Godric was by far the worst of the two, it looked as if he attempted to cover both Sookie and Eric, but being too small some still managed to hit Eric.

 

“Sookie…” Eric whispered. “Had to shield you. Silver.”

 

Isabel reached them and gasped at the state of Godric. His entire chest was covered in silver and could tell that it was melting closer to his heart.

 

“Eric!” Isabel screamed, “Godric’s heart!”

 

It seemed as if Eric realized what that meant – Sookie didn’t - and immediately stopped looking injured (which made Sookie suspicious, since vampires with worse wounds than his were up and about without his theatrics – drama queen) and moved towards Godric.

 

Eric immediately lowered his mouth above Godric’s heart and started sucking. He started spitting out immediately, Sookie heard the clink and sizzle and realized Eric was sucking out silver to keep it from melting into Godric’s heart, but it was also burning his tongue.

 

It seemed as if Eric was ignoring the pain as he focused with a worried expression to his maker and leaned down again.

 

“Stop Eric!” Sookie yelled as she pushed him away fro Godric’s prone body, “You’ll hurt yourself.”

 

“No!” As Eric re-lowered himself Sookie saw that his love for his maker was shining through as he refused to stop. He thought that Sookie wanted him to let Godric die, he didn’t realize she was offering to do it so he wouldn’t get hurt.

 

“Get out of the way.” Eric was so preoccupied with his maker that her shove actually moved him.

 

She immediately lowered her mouth to Godric and started sucking. Sookie’s mouth was filled with Godric’s blood and she immediately could tell that his scent was more powerful in his blood. She could taste fresh rainwater and felt as if moss-y woods wet with the first rainfall of spring surrounded her as she repeatedly pulled silver from his body and spit it out.

 

Eric and Isabel looked at her amazed and in awe, but she couldn’t see it as she worked over Godric. Eric looked thankful and refocused his attention towards his bond with his maker.

 

By the time she had finished pulling all of the shards out she had a nice pile of silver next to her, but Godric still wasn’t moving.

 

“He needs blood.” Isabel said.

 

Eric immediately ripped into his own wrist and placed it at Godric’s mouth. Gushes of blood poured out and spilled into Godric’s throat, but it had no effect, and soon the wound on Eric’s wrist closed.

 

“Do it again,” Sookie said as an idea hit her.

 

Eric once again bit into his wrist with a crunch as he reopened the bite and once again placed it at his maker’s mouth. Once the blood started flowing Sookie placed her hand at Godric’s neck and started massaging it with the ebb and flow of Eric’s blood.

 

Sookie delectably ran her fingers from the to of Godric’s neck and slowly pulled down mimicking the motion of swallowing. She repeated this over and over slowly.

 

Now filled with less worried as he felt his bond between his maker and himself slowly flare open as Sookie worked to keep his bite open and flowing down into Godric “Why did you stop me?” Eric asked.

 

Sookie was so focused on Godric, she absentmindedly answers truthfully, “because you were getting hurt doing it and I could do a better job without being hurt.”

 

Her face was filled with worry as she looked over Godric wondering if her ministrations were having any effect. They were, but she didn’t know that without the bond.

 

Eric felt wonder and pride fill him as he looked at her. He could feel his maker reaching awareness and was thankful for Sookie’s selflessness. She had saved his maker twice and he now owed her that debt, whatever she asked for he would give her. He would give her Bill and Lorena’s hearts or all the money she could ever need, but even as he thought of this he knew that she would never accept any of it.

 

Sookie Stackhouse was a rare breed of woman. She wanted nothing more than she had and asked for nothing that she could not get herself. She was a proud woman that believed in working for what she received.

 

She deserved every cent of the $10,000 that Bill negotiated for her and Eric could tell it was Bills idea since she had looked uncomfortable when Bill had made all his demands.

 

Sookie felt the throat under her beginning to move on its own and she gasped in happiness. She turned to look at Eric still smiling expecting to see him happy as well, when she gasped in horror.

 

Eric was happy his maker was awake, not completely aware but awake. Sookie’s gasp make his head jerk toward hers as he searched for the threat that had caused her gasp. Seeing nothing that could cause harm he focused on Sookie and noticed her attention was on him.

 

Sookie was looking at his back. He normally would have healed by now, but he was giving his maker his blood and as a result his own healing was not happening.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m-“ Eric was about to tell her not to worry, he wasn’t in danger, but stopped as soon as he felt her perfect lips on his back.

 

Sookie had heard Eric, but she was worried since he still wasn’t healed and again she lowered over a man and placed her mouth on him. She pursed her lips against his back as she sucked, and to an observer it may have looked as if she was kissing Eric’s back.

 

Eric felt her lips and felt her tongue reach into his back and wiggle a rather persistent shard before she spit it out. It felt like she was lapping at his back, it was almost erotic how it felt. It probably would be erotic if it weren’t for the fact that the silver was burning him.

 

It was wonderful. Sookie had only had two vampires blood so far and both of them gave her an amazing experience.

 

Eric did not taste like rain, he tasted like frost, he was like a cool glass on a hot day as she swallowed. Like with Godric she felt like she was surrounded by forest, but instead of that forest being freshly rained on, it was freshly frozen with the first fall of winter.

 

Both Eric and Godric were in raptures with how their blood moved through Sookie’s body, healing her and making her stronger. They could feel Sookie’s full spectrum of emotions and it was wonderful, she was happy and contented as she pulled the silver out of Eric.

 

They made a strange sight. Godric was on the floor, awake and holding Eric’s hand to his mouth. Eric was bent over his maker while Sookie was on her knees behind Eric leaning over him as her mouth was pulling and sucking at the silver.

 

That is the sight that greeted Bill.

 

“Sookeh!” Bill yelled. “What are you doing?!”

 

She looked at Bill confused as she finished getting all of the shards. “I sucked silver out Eric’s chest and helped him.

 

Eric looked at bill with a smug look and said, “She was superb.”

 

Anger filled Bills features as he turned to Sookie “Eric was in no danger. He tricked you.”

 

Sookie realized that Bill thought she didn’t know Eric would heal and started to say, “I kn-“

 

But before she could Eric interjected “A tiny falsehood.”

"He was already healing. The bullets would have pushed themselves out. This way, he’s forced you to drink his blood.”

 

Sookie looked confused between Eric and Bill. She knew that Eric would have been fine if she didn’t suck the shards out, they were nowhere near his heart, but she couldn’t leave him in pain.

 

She couldn’t stand seeing Eric hurt for doing something good. That was why she started sucking out the silver from Godric too, she could tell it hurt him but he loved his maker enough to ignore it.

 

Sookie recognized that Eric had likely been tortured and had felt worse pain so that little pain was likely nothing to him, but she still couldn’t stand seeing either Eric or Godric hurt for some reason.

 

One thing that did confuse her was the fact that Eric didn’t seem to want to let bill know that she had willingly taken both his makers and his own blood. She could tell that Eric was suspicious of him and since she had her own suspicions she would trust Eric’s distrust of Bill and keep silent on it and let Bill think she was tricked.

 

“You’re connected. He’ll be able to sense your emotions.” Bill said.

 

Eric looked at Bill, smiled and said, “Bill, you’re right, I believe I can sense her emotions. Sweet.”

 

Sookiecould tell that Eric was trying to get a rise out of Bill as well as convince him that Sookie was ignorant of his scheme to get his blood into her **“** I’ll never do anything for you again. Monster.” She now knew that Eric could feel her emotions so as she said this she sent him assurances and feelings of trust.

 

Eric at first looked shocked at what he received from Sookie, but then he changed his expression back to smugness as Bill turned to glare at him.

 

 **“** It’s not your fault.” Bill said in a gentle voice as he turned away from the Nordic vampire to look at Sookie.

 

 **“** I think I’m gonna cry.” Eric said with a fake pouty face as his maker looked amused while sipping from the True Blood that Isabel stepped in to give both him and Eric.

 

After she gave them the True Bloods she whispered in Godric’s ear after he nodded she turned to the room at large. Most everyone was focused on the clean up vampires and humans alike were helping the paramedics with the injured and speaking to the police.

 

There were news vans camped outside capturing the amazing scene. (This alone would have upped vampire popularity, but along with the other videos and evidence that Sookie and the others ‘leaked’ later on, popularity eventually skyrocketed.)

 

Isabel stood on a coffee table and yelled,  “Everyone, please.”

 

But people were so focused on their tasks that only a few heard her.

 

“Hey. Y’all listen up.” Jason boomed as he held an ice pack the paramedic gave him to his head.

 

Godric also stood up and said, “They may come back. Go to the Hotel Carmilla, they’ve been alerted, security is in place.”

 

The vampires nodded to show that they understood and a few left while others stayed to help the humans before the sun rose.

0o.o0o.o0

Sookie, Eric, Godric, Jason and Bill headed back together to the hotel. Eric and Godric move to the reception desk to inform them of the other rooms they would need.

 

Sookie used this opportunity to try and get information from Bill, he seemed extremely upset that she had had Eric’s blood, too upset for just feeling her emotions **“** I could kick myself. I’m so stupid, I wasn’t thinking.”

 

Bill attempted to sooth her, “He did take bullets for you. At least we both came out alive.”

 

That didn’t give her _anything_.

 

Sookie replied, “I know better than to believe one word out of that man’s mouth. I sucked his chest. What is wrong with me?”

 

“Eric has had a thousand years practicing deceit. He lied to prove his power to me. He counted on your goodness, there’s no shame in that.” He still seemed set on soothing her while shedding Eric in a bad light.

 

Sookie decided to address it directly since subtlety didn’t work on Bill apparently, **“** But his blood, Bill. I tried to spit it all out, really, but some of it must have gone down.”

 

 **“** It only takes a drop or two.”

 

 **“** He’ll always know where I am and how I feel, always. That’s the worst of all.” Sookie pretended to commiserate.

 

Bill looked contrite, **“** No, not the worst.

 

 _Finally!_ “What do you mean?”

 

“Don’t be surprised if you feel some attraction to him. Sexual.” Bill rubbed her arm as she looked shocked. She never knew this was a possibility.

 

 **“** To Eric? That’s impossible, I can’t stand him.” She said, but what she was really wondering was if that is why she started dating Bill.

 

She thought he was fascinating the first day she meet him, but she didn’t find him attractive considering she thought he was almost 50 when she met him. She didn’t find him attractive until after he save her from the Rats.

 

It was sudden, she saw him as her knight in shining armor after that. She started having sex dreams so vivid that night that she woke up touching her swollen flesh until she reached release. She wanted him to want her so much that in preparation for the day she lost her virginity she bought a petticoat since he said he thought those were attractive on a woman. She thought she looked ridiculous when she tried it on after getting it in the mail, but that was how strong his hold was on her.

 

 **“** It is possible.” Bill continued noticing that Sookie was focused on something else “It’s another consequence of the blood. It would have happened sooner or later. He was determined to form this bond with you.”

 

 _Ya_ you _sure were determined. Eric at least let_ me _make the choice of taking his blood or not. You didn’t._ Now that Sookie realized she recalled Nan Flanagan saying in an interview that vampires were protective of their blood, but Bill gave it to her on their second meeting.

 

 _Did he use my beating as an opportunity to give me his blood?_ Sookie wondered, but then her thoughts turned darker, _Or did he have something to do with the Rats attacking me?_

 

 **“** I could kill him.” Sookie was thinking about Bill when she said that.

 

 **“** I concur.” She nearly giggled at the idea that he agreed to kill himself.

 

Sookie walked forward to the others at the reception desk lost in her thoughts. Bill followed behind her like a (un)faithful vampire puppy.

 

Eric turned to Sookie and said, “We have a single room for your brother.”

 

She shook her head and said, “Make it a double, I’m staying with him.”

 

“Sookeh!” Bill looked shocked while Eric smiled amused at made the new arrangements with the manager who looked a little star struck at Eric.

 

“Yes, Bill?” Sookie turned toward him.

 

“Why are you leaving our room?”

 

Sookie didn’t want him to suspect that she didn’t want to sleep in the same bed as him so she answered, “My brother and I almost died today! You were safe outside with your maker while we were almost blown up by a bomb. I need to spend time with him, I could have lost him.”

 

Sookie was truly nearly in tears as she thought that it was lucky Isabel was close by him to pull him down, otherwise she would have been the only and last Stackhouse alive.

 

Bill looked relived and said, “Of course.”

 

They all packed into the elevator and got off on the same floor, Eric and Godric led Sookie and Jason to their room, it was the room next to Eric’s.

 

“Here it is.” He handed both of them a key and reminded them that they could charge food and drink to the keycard in the downstairs restaurants and stores.

 

Both he and Godric bid them a good night as they headed towards their own room that they were sharing.

 

“Goodnight Sookeh,” Bill said.

 

“Goodnight.” She turned towards her room before he could lean in for a kiss. Bill looked disappointed as he returned to his room right across from Eric and Godric.

 

0o.o0o.o0

Once Sookie and Jason were all clean of the blood and smoke form the bomb and dressed in the nightclothes that Eric was so kind to have delivered with a note to Sookie on to of her package.

 

Jason’s box had two outfits, one was a pajama set and the other was a V-Neck grey T-Shirt with jeans and new socks and two boxers.

 

“Wow Sook! These are nicer than my church jeans” He said as he held them up.

 

Sookie was rolling her eyes at Jason’s “Church Jeans.” No wonder the Pastor felt relief when Jason showed up at Grans funeral in a suit.

 

As Jason showered before her she opened her large box. It had two bra and panty sets that made Sookie’s brows rise up. One was red lace with a black ribbon, the sides of the bra and panties were see through lace, but it was beautiful.

 

The other was midnight blue lace that was slightly more modest.

 

Both were designs that she would have gotten herself.

 

There was more inside the box, but she blushed and looked at the note as she imagined Eric picking these out for her to wear and picturing her in them as he chose. The note said

 

_I will be imagining you in these, Lover. I hope you wear the nighty for me, but I doubted you wanted your brother to see it so I included another one._

_The dress made me think of you in the sun and the heels made me think of your legs around me. Wear them for me tomorrow, with the red set underneath._

_~Eric Northman_

 

There were two nighties, both were red, but that is where all similarities ended. One was short and slightly see through enough to give a classy glimpse while leaving most covered and the viewer wanting more.

 

The other was silky, long, and mostly modestly covered, that one was truly just for sleeping.

 

Then the very last two things were a grey sundress with white polka dots and red peep toe wedges with a delicate strap to accentuate her ankles.

 

She was nearly in tears, everything was beautiful, and it showed how well he knew her style. Even the damn nighty was something she would pick out for herself!

 

She put the sundress heels and red underwear on the chair near her bed for tomorrow. She blushed as she put away the risqué nighty and put it in the package to put in her suitcase once she got it from Bills.

 

Sookie picked up the modest red nighty and the blue underwear as Jason came out and said, “Showers free! Man that was the fanciest shower I done ever been in!”

 

“Ok, be right out.”

 

She went into the bathroom and looked around. Jason was right it was the fanciest bathroom she had ever see. She went into the shower and quickly set about her shower.

 

She set the water to hot and scrubbed away the horrible day. Scrubbed away Bill and Lorena. Scrubbed away the Fellowship of the Sun. She kept scrubbing and by the time she left she felt that the shower had baptized her into a new person.

 

Sookie changed into the clothes she brought with her after she dried off and blow-dried her hair. Leaving the bathroom she saw Jason flipping through the channels, she sat down as he found Nan Flanagan arguing with both the Newlins.

 

Steve started “May His holy light shine upon you…”

 

Jason scoffed “Can you believe, they’re on already.”

 

Sookie shook her head in agreement. The Newlins looked like they were going to try and milk this when they were clearly in the wrong.

 

“You kidnapped a prominent member of our community!” Nan said as she argued with the couple.

 

Sarah denied and said, “He volunteered! We never kidnapped him!”

 

Sookie was shocked she turned to Jason and asked, “Did he volunteer?”

 

Jason shrugged “I don’t even know he was there.”

 

“… that’s no crime.” Steve started to defend.

 

“He came to us.” Sarah nodded in agreement.

 

Sookie felt like she hated Sarah Newlin, she was a disgrace to women the way she acted. Steve Newlin however she _knew_ she hated him, he was worse than Sarah she was only guilty of following her husband without thought, he was a disgrace to humanity itself.

 

Nan added sarcastically, “Because everybody wants to be burned at the stake. You use your tax-exempt religious institution as an anti-vampire terrorist enclave!” Flanagan had made the crowd gasp and there were screams at the Newlins, “Terrorist” “Murderers!” Were some of the more tame things the crowed yelled at them.

 

Steve attempted to save face and defend himself, “The Constitution gives us the right to defend ourselves!”

 

Nan counter argued, “You attacked us! The constitution does not give you that right!”

 

“You monsters murdered my father!” Steve yelled.

 

Nan shook her head and said, “That’s an allegation. This is a fact – you and your church armed a suicide bomber that killed vampires and humans.”

 

The crowd rose up again and started screaming, “Humans died! Not just vampires!” “Ya! The vampires helped the humans that you tried to kill!” “What is wrong with you people?”

 

Sarah looked insulted and got on her damn soap box, “We are fighting for God’s green earth and daytime and Christmas and Easter eggs and all that’s sacred and good. We are fighting for…”

 

Steve quickly interrupted whatever Sarah was going to say, “Human rights! We are fighting for human rights.”

 

His wife however was not pleased and she looked at him with annoyance, “May I finish my thought?”

 

“What, you were done.” Steve said shocked at her annoyance.

 

Sookie could tel that Sarah was near her breaking point as she snapped at her husband and then turned towards the camera and said, “If he’s not the center of attention, he just flips out.”

 

Sookie laughed and said as some respect returned to her opinion of Sarah Newlin, “They are cuckoo.”

 

Nan looked frustrated and said to the interviewer, “How can you have a dialogue with these people?”

 

“You need to read some Saint Paul, missy.” Steve said tartly.

 

“I hate your hair.” Sarah said suddenly.

 

Jason shook his head in amusement and said, “There’s a witch and a son of a bitch. Fuck you, Newlins.”

 

“Yeah.” Sookie agreed as they turned off the TV and fell asleep since it was now around 3 AM.

 

0o.o0o.o0

Sookie dreamed of Eric, but she didn’t know it was a dream since it was so lifelike.

 

She felt a hand rub against her arm in a silent caress.

 

“Finish your sentence.” Eric said when she turned to see who was touching her

 

Sookie however was confused, _What sentence?_

 

“What was I saying?” She asked

 

Eric smiled and told her, “You were telling me why you’d be a terrible vampire and I was disagreeing.” He teased her gently as he played with her hair.

 

She thought about it and said, “Well, I don’t feel right without a tan. It’s true. And I’d rather be alive than undead and then y’all are always killing.”

 

“You’ve killed a man.” He reminded her.

 

Sookie disagreed however, “But that was for self-defense, not for lunch. There is a difference”

 

“Oh, you’d adapt, like we all do. Trade the sun for moon and stars.” He swept his arm as if they were outside and he was displaying them.

 

Sookie shook her head at him as she touched his bare chest teasingly, “Uh-uh. Not me. I want them all.”

 

Eric playfully growled, “Oh, greedy. I like it.”

 

“Yeah, I am.” Sookie solemnly nodded before she giggled.

 

“I love it. You have the right temperament for a vampire.”

 

Sookie raised her brow, “What, I’m high-maintenance, bloodthirsty and old as dirt?”

 

Eric boomed a laugh and agreed, “Ah, bloodthirsty, yes.”

 

Sookie pouted and said, “I am not.” She stuck her tongue out at him, but quickly pulled it back in laughing as he tried to capture it with his mouth.

 

“Everybody thinks you’re a darling, don’t they.”

 

“I am a darling.” She agreed.

 

 

Eric shifted her so that his back was against the headboard and lay between his legs on his chest. “Yeah, but you’re ruthless when it comes to people you love. You’ll do anything for them. Your brother, your friends. Me.” At the last he pressed his lips to her hair and kissed her.

 

“Bill.” They both heard suddenly from the left.

 

“Bill? Where is Bill?” Sookie said

 

Suddenly Lorena was there sitting on the side of the bed in a chair. Lorena scoffed, “What do you care? You’ve already abandoned him.”

 

Sookie nodded, “I have.”

 

Eric continued, “I used to think you had no sense of humor.”

 

“I used to think you were made of cold hard stone, and empty inside.” She replied back to her lover.

 

Eric wiggled his brows as he asked, “And now?”

 

Sookie giggled and poked his chest, “You’re a big faker. You’re deep. You feel. There’s love in you.” She turned in his embrace and they were chest to chest and kissed above his heart.

 

“Only for you Sookie.”

 

Sookie was so filled with love for him that she just had to lean in and kiss him.

 

“What about me?” A laughing voice fame from their right. “I feel neglected love.”

 

“Sorry” Giggled Sookie as she turned towards Godric and captured his lips. “Feeling less neglected?”

 

“No. I may need extensive treatment”

 

Eric laughed, “And he says that _I’m_ dramatic. Ha!”

 

Lorena suddenly interjected, “You don’t want Bill. He means nothing to you.”

 

“That’s true. I did once love him, but he betrayed me. He used me.” Sookie said sadly and Lorena disappeared.

 

Eric brought her attention back to him and Godric, “This is just the beginning my love.”

 

“Yes, we will spend eternity together.” Godric agreed and Eric smiled smugly as he heard that.

 

“See even our Mate agrees!” Eric said.

 

Sookie shook her head, “I don’t want to be a vampire, I _need_ the sun.”

 

“Worry not _moja láska_ , you will not be a vampire. You only need to merge with Eric and your full nature will be unleashed.” Godric said.

 

Sookie didn’t question how she could tell that he called her ‘my love’ in Slovak. She focused on the fact that he said she will never be a vampire but will live forever, “How?” She questioned.

 

“You will know when the time comes _älskare._ ” Eric said as all of their clothes disappeared and they shifted her between them.

 

Eric kissed her neck and grasped her breasts as Godric pressed against her from behind, his manhood on the curve of her lower cheeks.

 

Sookie gasped as his hand shifted towards her weeping flesh. Eric moved down towards her breasts and licked and nipped at them. He was leisurely suckling and alternatingly biting with the tips of his fangs.

 

Sookie felt as if she was being exquisitely tortured. Godric had taken Eric’s place at her neck and his fingers reached his target. He slowly ( _and evilly_ , Sookie thought) teased her wetness. He swirled around her bud and pulsed up and down before finally entering a finger.

 

“Oh!” Sookie moaned. “Godric! Please, please!” Sookie begged, she wanted so much to cum.

 

Her body writhed as they focused their attentions on her, Eric still at her breasts and Godric at her neck and his fingers between her legs.

 

Godric’s fingers sped up and he added a second then a third, stretching her to a delicious burn. Sookie could feel the wave growing it was flowing and ebbing until finally it broke against her restraints and she came with a scream. Eric and Godric growled against her as a purple light left her chest and flowed into theirs and caused them to cum too as they glowed gold and light blue, respectively.

 

Sookie woke up just as twin fangs pierced her neck and breast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Leave me more reviews! 
> 
> I hope to have the next chapter up by next week, but reviews make me work faster and make me and the muse happy!


	3. More is Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darling readers!
> 
> All of the reviews that you guys left rocked and I was super pumped and I got this chapters all done on Thursday and then spent the rest of the time editing and making it flow better. This chapter on Thursday was originally 17 pages and 5,678 words and today its 24 pages and 7, 921 words (it nearly killed me to get this out btw. I kept on finding new things I needed to explain better to the readers in the chapter.)
> 
> Thank you so much for all the reviews it helped me write this monstrosity so keep it up!
> 
> I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended. Some dialogue is taken from HBO's True Blood.

Chapter Three

More is Revealed

Sookie gasped as she woke. She frantically looked around for Eric and Godric, but they were nowhere to be found. Her hands pulled down her nightgown and looked at her breast while her other hand went to her neck to feel and check for bite marks.

There were no marks anywhere.

It was so strange. Especially since she could still feel the phantom fangs piercing her aroused flesh. Sookie was so confused.

It was so lifelike, She thought. I can still feel their hands on me and their fangs inside me.

She shook her head clear of the thoughts and turned toward the digital clock on the nightstand. It read four PM, sunset wouldn't be for hours so she wouldn't be able to talk to Eric and Godric about the dream.

This dream was different than any of her other vampire blood induced dreams. With Bill it just jumped straight into sex and blood, this was the first time she had talked to anyone and she wondered if it was because of Godric and Eric's blood or just a new facet of her telepathy. (She hoped it was the blood, she didn't want her telepathy to evolve and change into visions of the future)

Mate Eric had said. What was a mate? She knew what it meant to animals, but the rules were different with vampires. She was also wondering if what Godric said in her dream was true.

Could someone live forever without being a vampire?

Sookie didn't think so, but for all she knew it was just another secret that vampires refused to tell. They were a secretive bunch.

She absentmindedly rubbed her chest, between her breasts, right above her heart. Once again she couldn't see it, but the purple-blue lights made a tendril and seemed to be heading towards the wall in front of her bed.

The wall that separated her room and Eric's.

Sookie went to the bathroom unaware of the tendril that tried to pass the wall, but couldn't as she moved farther away from it. The light reluctantly followed Sookie and re-entered her chest.

Sookie entered the bathroom with her new clothes and underwear set that Eric had nicely (and possibly 'pervert-ily') picked out.

She washed her face with all one of the unscented face washes that the Hotel had on the marble bath counter. She was impressed with Carmilla, normally hotels only gave small bottles of shampoo and conditioner, and maybe a small container of body wash. But Carmilla had large refillable bottles with different scents as well as facial washes and lotions. They knew how to treat their clientele.

She rubbed a lightly scented lotion into her body that ironically smelled like the forest and subconsciously reminded her of both Eric and Godric, but she didn't notice it as she picked it out. They also had toothbrushes. She picked a red one and used the unopened spearmint toothpaste and mouthwash that the hotel left on the counter.

Once she had finished her 'morning' (really her late afternoon) routine she left the bathroom dressed in Eric's polka dot dress (the underwear made her feel naughty, no one had ever known what she was wearing under her clothes before).

By the time she left Jason was awake and once again flipping through the channels looking bored. He turned to her as the door closed, "Done in there?" He asked.

"Ya."

"Ok, I'll be out soon and we can go to a late lunch/early dinner downstairs." He said as he picked up the clothes that he had been given and walked to the bathroom.

Sookie remembered something, "Oh! The red toothbrush is mine, I left you the blue."

"SOOK! You know red if my favorite color!" Jason whined as he picked up the blue toothbrush with a disappointed expression.

She giggled, "Sorry."

Jason muttered something under his breath, glared at her, then shut the door firmly in her face. Sookie burst out laughing. Goodness, she thought. I'm surrounded by drama queens.

0o.o0o.o0

Once Jason finished in the bathroom they headed down the hall to the elevator. They both looked great, Sookie didn't know the brands name (nor did she want to, the prices would likely give her a heart attack), but from the looks they got and the feel of the fabric, it was high quality. She only recognized the bra and panty sets as La Perla, she had never been able to shop there but she loved to look at all the pretty designs and try them on in the store to see how they look.

Jason looked sophisticated and as fashionable as a runway model, he looked intelligent - like a businessman - but she knew that image would be broken as soon as he opened his mouth and said something stupid.

Sookie felt that she looked as if she was going to a Ladies Luncheon; she looked like a traditional southern debutante. She felt like she looked like the high-class southern woman she was (the kind that Portia Bellefleur and Selah Pumphrey thought they were - they weren't) as they entered the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor.

They crossed the lobby and headed towards the Steakhouse restaurant in the hotel.

You can't go to Texas and not eat steak. It may as well be a sin.

Sookie read the pamphlet on the nightstand in the hotel a few days ago and wanted to try it with Bill - since they had multiple blood samples (like a wine tasting) - it would have been a nice first date. But here she was trying it out with her brother, not Bill.

It had an award winning chef, organic ingredients, and was made traditionally. There was nothing Sookie hated more than comfort food being made gourmet. It was a sin against nature. A steak is meant to be a steak; as soon as you add raspberry truffle sauce you ruin it. Bacon and A1 sauce is ok, that's what's meant to be added to steak.

She held a very southern view about steak and ribs. And mashed potatoes too to be truthful.

They went up to the hostess stand and asked for a table of two. The young hostess looked at Jason, dressed like a GQ's smart sexy business model, like he was her ticket out of waitressing. HA! Sookie laughed. He may look like a rich businessman, but he does roadwork and can't even get me out of waitressing never mind her.

"Of course, would you like a booth or table?"

"Booth please." Who wants a table? Booths are so much better.

"Right this way please." They followed her to a relatively private booth and thanked her as they sat down.

She said, "Your waiter will be John." She focused on Jason, "But if there is anything you need my name is Tessa and I would be glad to help." She leered at him leaving no doubt to what she was offering.

God, That shirt is Gucci! It costs more than I make in 4 months, he looks like he is filthy rich and he's human. Maybe I can get him to… Sookie stopped listening as the girl, Tessa moved on to more X-rated thoughts.

Jason of course looked like a man whore being offered string free sex. As he opened his mouth Sookie interrupted and said, "No thank you."

Whore! She just wants him for herself. He must be keeping her living well, that dress is Alexander McQueen. The Duchess of Cambridge had a version of it, but with sleeves and covering her breasts unlike this bitch. Slut.

Sookie continued, "Thank you, but my brother and I will be fine with just our waiter."

The girls thoughts suddenly became nicer as that fact registered and her smile became easier. Sister? Wow, they must come from money. Tessa thought as she walked away her mind doing calculations based on their clothing and attempting to estimating their net worth.

"Sook!" Jason protested. He honestly looked put out, he wanted to get laid (a lot) otherwise this whole trip was even more of a waste of time.

Sookie shook her head and said, "Trust me Jason, she was a gold digger. You don't want anything to do with her." She tapped her head when she said 'trust me' to show that she had peaked in Tessa's head. Jason didnt care much about her being a gold digger, he wasn't planning on buying her anything. Just sex, but he listened to his sister.

They both got steaks. Sookie ordered a medium-rare steak with a side of mashed potatoes while Jason ordered his steak well-done with thickly cut steak fries. Jason got a fancy beer and Sookie got red wine to go with them. They both cut into the steaks and moaned.

"God!"

"This steak is amazing!" Sookie squealed, while daintily cutting another bite.

"I'm sure it would be better if yours wasn't covered in blood." Jason grimaced as he used his fork to point at her steak.

Sookie was surprised when she was craving a more rare steak than normal. She normally got a medium, but she felt like she would die if she didn't get it at least a little bloody. Strange.

Sookie shrugged at Jason, "I really like mine. Yours looks too dry." And it's true it did look too dry, which was strange since she normally could eat a well-done steak. It now looked so unappealing in comparison to hers.

They finished their stakes and Sookie stole some of Jason's fries and he took some of her mashed potatoes, both of which were also good. The waiter came by and asked if they wanted a desert menu.

Jason looked at Sookie, "I do, how about you?"

"Yes please." She said to the waiter.

They looked over the deserts and Sookie settled on a slice chocolate cake, Jason got a large cookie in a pan called 'The Texas Cowboy Cookie' (which made Sookie think that Stan would have loved it). Both had to get a glass of milk, because desert without milk is wrong.

They left extremely full and by time they got to the lobby it was six PM. They had spent a good amount of time talking in the restaurant, so long that they ended up ordering coffee and cappuccinos to try (they were mostly milk, Gran was right).

It was still two more hours until sunset (it was summer in Dallas so it doesn't set until eight) Jason wanted to look around the city and get some clothes from Wal-Mart. His suitcase was still at the Newlin's house and he did not want to go back and get it - especially since he admitted to sleeping with Sarah Newlin to her husband's face. He also was going to go see if he could go convince the hostess, Tessa, to go fuck him outside as a quickie, before he went on the prowl to some nightclubs (these clothes were chick magnets).

Sookie returned to the room and Jason left to explore the city (and sleep with a good part of it). As soon as Sookie shut the door to her room the phone rang.

She picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello lover." The voice on the other end of the phone purred.

"Eric?" Sookie questioned confused. "Its still daytime, how are you awake?"

"I'm old Sookie." Eric laughed. "I don't need to rest until two hours after sunrise and I can wake two hours before sunset. Unlike your baby Billium."

"That must be nice." Sookie said nervously as she twirled the curly phone cord around her finger. She didn't want to talk about Bill and her suspicions over the phone. That's more face to face conversation.

"It is. Godric normally wakes before me since he is twice my age, but he is still weak from the attack so I doubt he will wake before sunset today."

Sookie was suddenly worried. "What's wrong, is he still effected by the silver?"

Eric said, "I would prefer not to have this conversation over a phone. Would you like to come over?"

"Sure," Sookie said. "I'll be right over."

"Good." He hung up.

Vampires, Sookie though. Have no phone etiquette.

Sookie left her room and walked the few meters to Eric and Godric's room. All of the hallways as well as the rooms were light tight at the Hotel Carmilla, the only place that wasn't light tight was the lobby floor during the day since they had entertainment more for the human companions there, like restaurants and a bar. She raised her hand to knock, but the door was opened before she could.

"Sookie" Eric purred as he leaned against the door shirtless. He was pale, his chest firm and sculpted.

Sookie knew that when vampires were changed they looked exactly the same as when they were human, if they were overweight humans then they were overweight vampires, and vice versa. So she knew that Eric looked like this as a human and wondered what he did in order to look like this, since she greatly doubted that they had Gyms 1,000 years ago in Viking Europe.

She knew he was a Viking warrior and from the history books she and Gran read she knew that most Norse men were laborers when they weren't going a viking. She wondered if he was a farmer or a blacksmith, she was leaning more towards blacksmith, she could picture him making weapons and fighting with them, just to prove he was the best fighter with the best weapons.

He had a sparse amount of fine blonde hair on his 'happy trail' (that's what they called it in her guilty pleasure romance novels). His stomach was a perfect washboard with 8 ridges instead of the average 6. He looked like the cover of her Vampire Harlequin novels.

He had broad shoulders that tapered and became a slim muscular waist. The V at his hips was mouthwateringly sharp in contrast to the thin delicate hairs dotting in-between them.

She forced her eyes away from going lower, since he was in loose grey sweatpants (and they hid nothing). She looked at his face, which was perfect as always.

His new shorter haircut framed his face wonderfully and gave him the 1940's bad boy look; all he was missing was a black leather jacket. His face was filled with sharp angles, his jaw, his cheekbones, and his elegant nose. But his eyes were soft when he looked at her. An expression she was starting to see more of, but it was only pointed at her, not anyone else.

"Come in" Eric gestured. He opened the door and left her room to step in, but she would have to brush by him in order to do so. She rolled her eyes at him and pushed forward, when they were chest to chest her breasts rubbing his naked torso, he pushed out his hips slightly. She now had first hand proof that Eric was giant everywhere. Eric smiled when he felt her nipples pebble through her clothes.

He closed the door when she was completely inside, he walked past her and sat down on the love-seat and patted the small space next to him. It was so small a spot that she might as well have been sitting in his lap.

Sookie raised her brow at him and pointedly sat across from him. He pouted his soft pink lips at her.

Now that Sookie looked at his body and made her guesses she was dying to know, "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but what did you do when you were human? I know that Vikings were warriors, but I also know that they weren't always voyaging and had regular occupations in their villages."

At fist he looked surprised, like he wasn't expecting that, but then he changed to amused and laughed. "You always surprise me, dyrbar. But tell me what do you think I did when I wasn't going a viking?"

Sookie said, "I was thinking either a farmer or a blacksmith, but I think more blacksmith than farmer. I could picture you making your own swords and then fighting people with them."

He laughed and said, "Close, I was a härskare, a kung eventually."

Sookie looked shocked, "A king? You were a king? Well that explains your God-complex... I don't know what härskare is."

Eric looked extremely surprised and said; "Yes I was a King eventually. Härskare means a ruler. I was known as Erikír inn Sigreæli when I was human, which means Eric the Victor, or Eric the Victorious." He looked confused, "How did you know kung meant king?"

Sookie looked thoughtful (no wonder he was so smug if that was his name in the history books), "I read a lot of history books. Gran and I loved to read about things that had happened. We loved the cultures and the myths and legends."Sookie laughed, "Gran loved Norse Mythology and taught me everything she knew and made me read all the books, they mentioned that Kung meant King at some point, I think."

Eric looked at her curiously and asked, "Did you like the Norse culture and Mythology."

She nodded, "Yes. I love all of them, but Norse and Greek Mythology are special to me"

He nodded with a smile, "Good, remind me to introduce you to someone when we get back to Fangtasia, but Norse is much better than Greek." She briefly wondered who he wanted to introduce her to.

They spend a good while debating Norse vs. Greek Mythology when Godric comes out of the room, it was a little under an hour until sunset.

"Hello Sookie." Godric said as he went to sit down on the armchair.

"Hi Godric!" Sookie smiled at him. He looked much better, but anything would be better than unconscious and burnt with holes in his back. He still looked a little pale, but he was a vampire so it might be that. "Rest well?"

"As well as I can I suppose." He calmly said as he gently smiled back. "Would you like something to drink Sookie?"

"I'll take a water if you have it." He goes into the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and two other glass bottles. He handed Eric a bottle and passed the water bottle to her as he sat down with his.

Sookie was curious, "That doesn't look like True Blood."

"Its not." Eric said as he took a drink.

"It is another called 'Royalty Blend,' it is better tasting than True Blood." Godric finished.

"What's so different?"

"Well it is a mixed drink. It has a mix of artificial blood and human blood; the human blood is from members of royal families from around the world. Hence the name Royalty Blend." Godric explained as he looked at Sookie.

She smiled and turned towards Eric and teased, "So your blood would have been in it, Your Majesty." With a fake seated half bow.

Godric laughed and Eric who made a mock annoyed expression turned to Sookie and said, "So would Godric's."

"Oh?" Sookie was interested, she knew Godric was around 2,500 years old but she didn't know from where or what he was. To hear he was a King was exciting, she briefly thought of how much fun Gran would have had interviewing the both of them and comparing their responses towards the history books, but she pushed the thought away before it could hurt.

"I was not a king technically. I was the chief of my tribe and lead them into battle against the Roman invaders." That narrowed it down to a few key points in Europe.

Sookie wanted to keep asking questions, but refrained when a knock sounded at the door. Eric opened it as Sookie said with interest and excited anticipation, "Maybe you can tell me more later."

Godric looked conflicted for a moment and said sadly, "Later."

Isabel entered and moved towards Godric and said, "Nan Flanagan is here and wants to see all of us, even Sookie."

Godric nodded and asked, "Where is she?"

"She is in the gold conference room already."

Godric turned to them and said, "Let us go." He offered his arm to Sookie who took it gratefully.

They stepped out of the room and Isabel went across to Bill's room and knocked. Bill opened the door smiling (not kindly), but then looked confused as if he was expecting someone else. He started frowning when he saw Sookie's arm in Godric's, he was even more unhappy when he saw that she notice but did not remove her arm.

Isabel told Bill about Nan and he left the room with them. They reached the elevator as the doors opened and a busty blonde woman stepped out. Sookie quickly scanned her thoughts for threats since their group was the only one on this floor - Eric made sure (only Eric would need a whole floor to himself). Sookie had been kidnapped, help hostage, almost raped, and survived a bombing attempt - she was taking no chances with anyone now, no matter how innocent they looked. She learned the hard way after Hugo. The traitor.

He's leaving. The woman thought gratefully as she noticed Bill (who looked even more unhappy now). Good, while he tips really well, I don't think I can handle much more. It doesn't help that he calls me 'Sookeh' and has a really small penis for a vampire. The woman started remembering having sex with him multiple times after feeding him.

Lisa the Donor was mentally comparing Bill's size with the other vampires she had sex with, and even Sookie the Virgin could tell that there was a significant size difference. Sookie felt disgusted with Bill as Lisa's memories of her 'encounters' with him played out.

He wasn't a gracious or giving lover to Lisa, when she came he informed her that she was to respond to the name 'Sookeh', she wasn't to speak, and if she did speak it had to be in a southern accent. Bill told her that she wasn't to look up at him during the exchange or during sex. He was rough with Lisa leaving bruises and he always finished before her and didn't care if she didn't orgasm or if she wasn't wet enough when he entered her. He was a pig. An ungentlemanly pig.

Sookie felt like she hated him, she was filled with devastation and sadness for what Lisa went through because of Bill. Sookie was devastated herself too, she had trusted him. Sookie was also sad when she realized that Bill had slept with Lisa the first day they came to Dallas. While she was in the bedroom sleeping Bill was plowing violently into Lisa with his hand over her mouth keeping her quiet while he fed so, as not to wake Sookie.

She felt like crying. The first day they were here he was so good to her, he held her to sleep and told her he loved her. She thought nothing was wrong at the time and was so content and in love. It was shocking to find out he was cheating on her for so long, and that he did it just moments after he held her and said he loved her.

Is this the first time or has he been cheating this whole time we have been together? She felt her heart harden towards Bill. I will never be this naïve again, Sookie promised herself.

Eric and Godric looked at Sookie worriedly while they entered the elevator. They could feel her in pain and they could tell she was heartbroken at first and after a few moments she stood up straight and her emotions shifted to anger, betrayal, and pointed coldness.

It was Eric who figured it out first. He looked at her in sadness while she was lost in her/Lisa's thoughts. Godric felt his realization through the bond and sent him curiosity.

Feeling his Maker's curiosity he turned to him and said, "Donatorn. Sookie är en telepat, hon måste ha sett något Bill gjorde." At his name Bill looked at Eric suspiciously, but didn't speak the ancient precursor to modern Swedish, to be truthful he didn't even speak modern Swedish.

The donor. Sookie is a telepath, she must have seen something Bill did. Eric had said and Godric nodded, he expected it to be something like that when he saw Sookie's reaction to the woman. He did not know she was a telepath and he felt sadness for her it must have been horrible to see his betrayal (it was, he could tell from their connection). It is one thing to hear and know of it, it is a completely different thing to see and experience the betrayal firsthand. She seemed like a good, kind woman and Bill was not a good, kind man to treat her this way.

They reach the conference room and Nan is inside already, with two vampire guards, looking angry.

Nan starts before they even sit down, "Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made? And who fucking has to clean that shit up? Me. Not you, me. I should drain every one of you bastards."

Eric was angry at the disrespect being shown since everyone but Bill and Sookie were older than Nan. He growled, "Stan went after the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it."

Nan raised a brow and said, "Oh, really? Because everyone who met Stan in the last 300 years knew he had a kink about slaughtering humans. But you, his nest mates, his Sheriff, had no clue."

"And how were we supposed to know that this time he meant it?" Isabel defended.

Nan scoffed, "Not my problem." She turned to look at Godric sarcastically, "Yours."

Eric actually growled at Nan rather viciously, "Don't talk to him that way."

She looked at him in response with a raised brow and said, "Don't talk to me that way. Let's get to the point. How did they manage to abduct you?"

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself." Godric said calmly as the room exploded around him with yells from Eric and Isabel, while Sookie looked sad. Bill looked like he could have cared less - he was actually fine with it and wished the Fellowship succeeded, since Sookie was too interested in Godric.

"Why?" Nan asked.

Godric shrugged, "Why not?"

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?" Nan asked incredulously guessed.

"What do you think?"

She looked at him like he was crazy, "I think you're out of your mind. And then I hear about a traitor." At the last she looked towards Isabel who lowered her head. She felt responsible since Hugo was her human, she didn't take the normal safety precaution because she thought he really loved her, but he betrayed her.

Godric interrupted quickly, "Irrelevant. Only a rumor, I will take full responsibility."

Nan sniffed, "You bet you will."

Eric had been constantly growling at Nan with how she was treating his maker, she was acting as if he was a newly dead instead of a well-respected almost 3 millennia old vampire. "You cold bitch." He snarled.

"Listen, this is a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you." She turned towards Godric, "Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired."

Nan was lying she had approached the council about firing him, but none wanted Godric gone unless he wanted to leave, he was that respected - he may as well have been the King of Texas. They also had a great amount of sympathy since his struggle with his humanity and his beast was well known. Everyone in the room knew Nan would not be able to fire him unless that is what he wanted.

Godric calmly nodded while Eric and Isabel roared he said, "I agree... Of course, Isabel should take over. She had no part in my disgrace."

Isabel looked at him in shock. "Godric, fight back," she pleaded. She hated seeing her old friend being treated without respect and him simply accept it as if that was what he deserved.

Sookie watched and even she was insulted for Godric, she wanted Nan to shut the hell up and treat him with respect. Godric was one of the best vampires she had ever met.

Eric was incredulous, he had seen his maker kill before for perceived disrespect that was not even this blatant, "What are you saying? She's a bureaucrat, you don't have to take shit from her."

Nan raised her brow. She likes to do that, Sookie thought. It's her bitch brow look. "You wanna lose your area, Viking?"

"You don't have that kind of power." Eric scoffed.

"Hey, I'm on TV. Try me." She said rather tauntingly while hoping he didn't take up her offer since she would be forced meet final death before Eric the Norse Man left Area 5.

Sookie wanted to punch her. She didn't like her when she was on the news and she was even worse in person. Sookie didn't know why the vampires picked her as their representative, Nan didn't even seem to understand vampire politics since she wasn't treating Godric with the respect he was afforded as her elder. Or she does know the politics, but just didn't care (or feels she is above it), either way Sookie was surprised she lived any length of time since vampires as old as Godric are allowed to kill for disrespect.

Sookie could tell Nan was young from her void, the way Nan was talking to Godric you would think she was at least 3,000 years old, but she was only twice as big as Bill. She was younger than even Isabel, who's void was slightly more than half the size of Eric's.

Isabel looked ashamed and tried to take the blame as she said "I'm to blame. I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing."

Godric shook his head to stop her, "Isabel." He turned towards Nan and said, "I remove myself from all positions of authority."

"Works for me."

Sookie had reached her breaking point and did not care that Nan was older or a vampire, her Gran had taught her to respect her elders, but only when they deserved it. Nan did not deserve it, Godric however did. She had stood up with an angry and insulted expression on her face.

"Sookie, Sookie." Bill tried to stop her and pull her back into her seat.

"I owe him. Ms. Flanagan, Godric rescued me from a really large rapist who probably would've killed me too." She tried to explain.

"That's nice." Nan said in a voice that said she really didn't care. She could take a human, but Godric and Eric were beyond even her guards. They would let her die before engaging Death and his Childe.

"No, listen…"

"Moving on." She interrupted.

But Sookie wasn't having that, "And then he rescued humans in that church plus a whole lot of vampires. You think it's a PR mess now, it could have been a hundred, a million times worse. You should thank him."

Sookie believed everything she said 100%. Eric could tell she did and he was happy with her, he could feel that she was insulted on Godric's behalf and she wanted to right the wrong that Nan was committing. She felt that with proper exposer of the actions the vampires could come out on top and completely destroy the Fellowship as well as prevent anymore anti-vampire organizations.

"For getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss-poor judgment? I think not." Nan said.

Eric was done, Nan would pay. He stood up, his fangs clicking as he mentally figured out how to kill Nan's two guards and then slowly and painfully kill Nan with his bare hands. He didn't know that Sookie by this point would have helped him, that's how much she hated Nan now.

Eric did the same as Godric did yesterday, he let go of himself and the power within him as it filled the room it was vicious and twisting to Nan and her guards. Nan showed fear for the first time and lowered her head in submission.

To Isabel it felt was angry, but she knew it wasn't for her and that made her capable of attempting to calm him.

"Don't." Isabel said as she grabbed Eric, she knew him for 200 years and could tell when he snapped.

Godric said, "Eric, it doesn't matter." Godric was briefly filled with happiness as his Childe's power filled his body, but he stopped it since he felt he didn't deserve such feelings after 2,500 years of death and violence.

Nan and her guards were looking down in fear and Isabel, Bill, and Godric were looking at Eric, so once again no one noticed Sookie.

When the unseen bright golden light that was Eric's power and aura left him it flowed around the room causing fear in everyone but Godric and Sookie, like it did with Godric's aura it entered her body and filled her heart with happiness. And like with Godric's she let it in deeper into her body where it mingled with her own purple and Godric's light blue.

Her heart visibly glowed golden, but no one noticed. Inside her body the three colors rejoiced and set about weaving together, strengthening Sookie in preparation for what was to come. Something was shifting inside her, it only needed the mates fully joined in order to be completed.

Eric still growled, but sat down as his maker looked at him and told him to stop.

"Tell me about the bombing, please. Every single detail." Nan politely asked, still looking fearful.

Godric began the story, "A boy walked in the lair. I thought he was someone's human companion…" He told the entire story, but left out his and Eric being injured and Sookie helping them.

He finished the story and Nan said, "What a fucking fiasco. You're lucky I don't send you all to the Magister. Godric, come to my suite to fill out the forms."

Eric almost rolled his eyes at Nan's empty threats. If she did call the Magister it was more than likely that she would end up being punished not Godric since the Magister firmly believed in the old ways. And that was respect the ancients.

Godric was one of only 200 vampires and he was one of only 20 who had a Childe that was survived long enough to almost be considered ancient.

The Magister had a huge respect and cared for Godric after he saved his life, but that last part wasn't common knowledge at all.

The Jorge Alonso de Santos was 150 years old and his maker had grown bored with him and left him prematurely without teaching him how to properly survive since he wanted him dependent on only him as his maker. Godric ran across Jorge who had hunted in a village - and in his hunger killed 10 people –before being easily subdued by the surviving villagers with silver and being tied to a stake on a pyre.

This was a time when people believed in vampires and kept stakes, silver, and Holy water by their bedsides. The Holy water didn't work, but after a priest survived an attack by throwing a silver chalice at a vampire that contained holy water they thought the water worked against them too. After vampires became less visible, slowly all was forgotten, and those that remembered were considered crazy.

Jorge was weak from the hunger his maker left him with, not having taught him how to properly hunt. Godric was wandering at the time because Eric had wanted to try to live alone without his maker since he was already 350 years old. Most vampires left after 200, but he and Eric has a special bond. Eric left because he was feeling something missing, he didn't realize that Godric felt completely empty for 1,500 years until it was partially filled by Eric.

He felt Soulless until he saw Eric on that battlefield, when he had offered him to be 'Death's Companion' he truly felt like all he did was kill. He had proudly lived up to his name for centuries until Eric slowly gave him back the humanity he had lost from loneliness after he killed his brutal maker Appius.

He had seen Jorge and intervened, he glamoured the villagers and took Jorge in and taught him much like he did Eric until Jorge decided to leave around 100 years later. Having learned everything he felt could at Godric's feet, he left and found the maker who abandoned him to die. The magister had somehow managed to destroy his maker's bond with him and in the end also killed his maker for his crimes against him.

Jorge then left to begin training for the position that he currently holds, just as Eric came back empty handed feeling emptier without Godric near. It was around the Spanish Inquisition in 1450 A.D. and then after Jorge's training in Europe he was given the relatively unoccupied North America as his adjudicator territory.

To anyone else that would have been an extreme insult, since it had so few vampires and few humans - it was a pathetic piece to rule at the time, the European Adjudicators laughed - but after having been trained by Godric he realized something. He knew that soon humans would leave Europe's stifling ways and attempt a new life in the New World, thus settling in his territory.

And where humans go vampires will follow.

With patience he became one of the most powerful and envied magistrates in the world, since he managed to retain control of the entire North America with wit and force, where even his adjudicator tutors only controlled small parts of Asia and Europe.

Jorge felt that he owed Godric much, since if it wasn't for him he would not only have died, but he might have been foolish and turned down the offer of North America.

"Soon." Godric said, "First I have something to say. I'm sorry. I apologize for all the harm I've caused, for all our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends, I swear it."

Nan rolled her eyes but then flinched at the look from Eric, "Take it easy, it's just a few signatures."

She and her guard stood up and left quickly. It was almost dawn, they had spent hours talking about the incidents.

Eric suddenly said, "No!" He looked heartbrokenly at his maker.

Godric looked sadly at him, "Look in my heart."

Eric shook his head in denial, "You have to listen to me."

"There's nothing to say." Godric calmly said. Eric was looking more and more worried at his maker.

"There is." He replied almost in desperation.

Godric looks around and saw Isabel with blood tears rolling down her face, Sookie looking sad and confused as if she hadn't reached the conclusion that Isabel had, and Bill looked expectant and maliciously happy as he looked at Eric. "On the roof." Godric said.

Godric vamped out. He hoped his Childe would hurry, he didn't want Compton to see his Childe in such a weak state. Losing a maker would make it easier to harm Eric.

Bill took advantage of Godric being gone and said, "We have a score to settle."

Eric shook his head, "Not now." His maker wanted to die; he wasn't going to deal with whatever petty game Compton wanted to play.

Bill stepped in front of him as he attempted to follow his maker "Yes, now."

Eric was not happy and was about to order him as his Sheriff to leave when Bill's fist shot out and caught him in the face. Sookie screamed in horror.

"Have I made my point?" Bill sneered.

Eric however did not care, he needed to see his maker desperately and Compton wouldn't stop him, "It's done. I'm part of her now. Get out of the way."

Eric pushed Bill away and vamped out.

Sookie stood watching all of this and she was filled with heartbreak. She felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside. And she was, the light blue aura that was so wrapped around her own and the golden one was attempting to rip itself from her body, but it was too intermingled. They formed one ball in Sookie's chest; to take the blue light from it would make the entire thing collapse.

She could feel something pulling her to Godric; she didn't know it was his aura inside her attempting to separate. "I'm going to find Godric."

Bill looked angry and shook his head, "None of this has anything to do with us. Godric is not your concern."

Sookie felt the shock on her face; if he hadn't already ruined their relationship, his callous disregard of a good man in pain would have done it. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be standing here. He's in pain he's suffering. I gotta do something."

"Don't you think we've done enough for Dallas?"

He seemed determined to not let her past him, so she pulled out the big guns, making him think she was imagining him in Godric's place. "You of all people should understand how he feels. What if it were you, Bill? What if in 2,300 years, you were Godric?"

Bill looked pleased that she would want someone to help him and said, "All right, but I'm coming with you."

Sookie was glad it was almost dawn, "I wish you could, but it'll be dawn in a little while." She attempted to look sad at this.

"If we don't stay long, I'll heal." She almost wanted to make him stay long, but she really didn't want him with her.

Sookie shook her head and pretended to look worried. "I will not let you take that chance. With Godric there, you don't have to worry about me."

Bill looked like the opposite was true, "You are so tender-hearted, you feel obligated, I can see that. But, Sookie, in all honesty, what can you do for him?"

She answered honestly, "I don't know. I just gotta be there. It doesn't make sense, but you understand?"

"I do."

He let Sookie pass and she followed the pull in her chest to the elevator and rode it 20 floors, then took the stairs to the roof. She was glad Bill let he go without too much fuss, she didn't want to be within 100 yards of him after seeing Lisa the Donor's thoughts. She wondered why he stayed with her, since he clearly resented not getting sex and blood on tap.

Why would he stay with me if sex was so important that he had to cheat? Thats something that Sookie didn't understand, he had no reason to stay in this relationship that he clearly did not appreciate, it's not like he's being forced to stay in this relationship.

Unless he was, Sookie suddenly realized darkly. But Sookie to the world she was just a waitress, in tiny Bon Temps - who would know she was anything but that? Who would know Sookie was telepathic and want her enough to have Bill near her to keep her in line? Since he seemed more interested in keeping her away from Eric and Godric while keeping her ignorant of this new world she found herself in.

Why couldn't he be more like Godric, or even Eric at this point. She didn't see either of them treating her like Bill had. Eric was a bit more rough around the edges but Sookie felt that Godric could help usher in a new and better period of vampire/human history. One of peace and tolerance where both gave and received insight and knowledge.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she reached the end of the stairs.

Godric, she needed to save Godric something inside her whispered urgently. She felt as if something horrible would happen if she didn't succeed in convincing him to live. She didn't want him to die anyway, he had saved her life and kept her from having her virginity cruelly ripped from her.

By the time she reached the door that said 'roof access' the pull in her chest was painful, as the light blue managed to rip a bit away from the gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! What will happen next?
> 
> I don't speak any languages other than English, Spanish, Portuguese, and a little bit of Italian, so all of the rest is Google Translate. If its wrong I'm sorry, but blame Google.
> 
> On another note I have read so many S/E/G, S/G, and S/E stories that I often forget if they inspired my story, so if you see any similarities to another story I apologize I was probably subconsciously drawing on their story as well. Please feel free to remind me of any authors I may have used as inspiration so that I can give credit where it's due.
> 
> I hope to have the next chapter up by next week, but reviews make me work faster and make me and the muse happy!
> 
> Next chapter: The Rooftop (Finally it only took 4 chapters when I was planning it to be in the 2nd... nothing ever goes as planned! But lucky for you as readers it means a more in-depth and detailed story!)
> 
> Review!


	4. Dangerous Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap guys! Do you see how many words this chapter is?
> 
> Before being edited this was 19 pages and 7,027 words long and after being edited it is now 25 pages and 9,465 words long! Its funny the 1st Chapter was 3,000, the 2nd 5,000, the 3rd 7,000 and this one is 9,000. I seem to be going up by 2,000 every chapter (don't expect that to be true for the next one since school starts).
> 
> Thank you so much for all the reviews it helped me write this monstrosity so keep it up! Seriously guys the reviews give me inspiration and ideas so leave me some of that at the end! 
> 
> I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended. Some dialogue is taken from HBO's True Blood.

**Chapter Four**

**Dangerous Nightmares**

 

Sookie pushed the door open. She came to a complete halt as she took in the unbelievable sight before her. Eric was on his knees before Godric, a pleading and heartbroken expression on his face. Sookie felt a physical pain in her heart when she looked at him. Godric on the other hand looked resolute, but sad as he faced his Childe. As if he was doing something that hurt him, but felt it was for the good of all involved.

Godric took his hand and said softly, "Two thousand years is enough."

Eric shook his head, blood falling down his face as he cried out in denial, "I can't accept this, it's insanity."

The pain that rippled on his face made Sookie's heart break even more, as the gold in her chest shifted and attempted to tangle with the light blue that tried to leave. The blue weaved away and continued to rip from both of the colors. Leaving behind raw and weeping wounds where the removal was successful. The bright golden light fought the hardest while the purple consoled and was more gentle in its ministrations, lightly grasping the blue as it jerked away and continued its violent jerking.

The purple suffered the most during the battle between the other two colors. They were distracted with each other so they didn't notice what their fighting left behind or how it damaged their host's body. Both the blue and gold fought each other - one attempting to leave, the other trying to force it to stay. It was violent and vicious since neither would be deterred from its task.

It left behind painful sores in its wake and the purple light almost stopped moving from the damage it sustained due to the other two. But still it trudged forward despite it, still attempting to get between the battling lights to its natural place in the middle of the two.

Sookie staggered the pain in her chest becoming almost crippling. Her unfeeling and frozen fingers clutched at her chest between her heart as she faltered in her step.

Godric chided him gently, "Our existence is insanity. We  _don't_  belong here."

"But we  _are_  here!" Eric stated harshly. "We  _must_  belong if we were placed here!"

And it was true. They were the God's response to the coming overpopulation of the human race. Thousands of years ago they saw the eventual way humans would overtake the Earth and unknowingly destroy it due to their inability to conserve and the pollutants that they spread into it.

So they created and introduced vampires in order to tide and thin out the humans. It was the natural order of things, there would always be predators and their prey. For example whenever there was an overpopulation of seals the sharks would thin them out so as to not disturb the delicate balance of the ecosystem. There was a natural ebb and flow to the population of animals. Eric shuffled closer and grabbled Godric as if he could force him to see his view.

Godric however denied him with a shake of his head, "It's not right.  _We_  are not right."

He truly believed that. After 2,500 years on Earth he had come to see that they (vampires) were wrong, they were mistakes that the Gods had created and then discarded when they could not control them. Vampires however  _were_  created for a reason, the Gods just had not seen fit to inform the vampires they had created of this. As the Gods looked on at the earthly scene below them they hoped that Sookie could disabuse Godric of this notion, otherwise millennia of planning and waiting would all be for nothing.

With tears running down his face Eric looked up at his Maker and said, "You thought me there is no right or wrong, only survival or death."

The shorter vampire sighed and said, "I told a lie, as it turns out. I did so unknowingly, but that makes it no less of a lie." He regretted much of what he taught his Childe, the disregard for life and humans was one that he was especially guilty of. Godric hoped that he would take any and all punishment so that his Childe would not suffer for his own mistakes. He would battle the Gods if he had to just so that Eric would never be punished because of him.

Eric growled, "I will keep you alive by force if I have to!" His actions of grabbing Godric's hand were mirrored by his golden light as it grasped the blue tendrils attempting to leave. The gold had a tight hold and was pulling the jerking light back inside of Sookie, neither noticed the purple light no longer moving. It was conserving energy as it slowly limped from its wounds.

Godric pulled his hand away gently. The same could not be said of his light as it ripped away from Eric's leaving it red and rotting without it, "Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"

" _Godric, don't do it."_  Eric said filled with emotion, his voice was barely a whisper as his forehead touched the back of Godric's hand.  **"** _ **Please."**_

Sookie was so focused on both the pain in her chest and the scene that Eric and Godric made that she didn't notice the strange new lilt in Eric's voice. If she had been paying more attention she would have noticed that his lips moved in a different way than the words she heard. But the pain had reached worse levels and she was focused on that mostly as well as looking at Godric. She hoped Eric could convince him to live and she felt angry that she had so much rich food today since it obviously gave her heartburn, especially since the pain was keeping her from helping Eric.

Eric was speaking Old Norse to his Maker, but Sookie heard him as if he was speaking English. To Sookie it only sounded as if his voice was thick with emotions and he lost control of his accent and descended into his Nordic roots. Kinda like how whenever Jason did something bad and Gran lost her temper. Gran would start out speaking normally but somehow end up yellin' with a full southern country hick accent, the same as if she was a child again.

Godric replied in the same way, his voice also changing and taking on the same lilt as Eric, " _There are centuries of faith and love between us."_

Eric switched back to his normal accent and spoke in English as he begged. "Please. Please _. Please_. Godric."

Sookie was shocked, she never thought she would see Eric lower himself and resort to begging, and on his  _knees_! She could see his absolute love for his Maker shining through, she saw his devotion and his heartbreak as if they were her own. She felt it in her chest, this image was affecting her. Sookie wanted to lift Eric up and pull Godric inside while scolding him about worrying everyone, but she was only human there was little she could do - or so she thought.

" _ **Father. Brother. Son**_. Let me go." Godric started out gently in the soft lilting accent and ended in his normal voice.

Eric stood up quickly and shook his head harshly as he resolutely said, "I won't let you die alone."

Pain filled Godric's features he never wanted to imagine his Childe dead even if he had already died. If any one person deserved immortality it was Eric, Godric felt as if he was made for this life. Godric believed he was put on the Earth and turned in order so that he could turn Eric, he was his greatest achievement, and now he felt that Eric no longer needed him and thus his life was fulfilled. But he was wrong. "Yes, you will. As your Maker I command you."

Godric hated commanding his Childe, but he felt that Eric could offer the world so much more than he could. Godric felt as if he no longer deserved to live, as if his Gods were calling him back, but they were not calling him, he was still needed on earth - he just did not realize it. He did not want his Childe to be denied the chance to live and prosper.

He wished he could be there to see it, but lately he had felt as if he no longer had the drive necessary to live.

Eric was stiffly walking backwards and every once in a while would pause as if he was fighting something, but whatever it was ended up winning and he eventually ended up moving towards the door that Sookie was standing by.

She moved forward and reached out her hand to grab his as she ignored the pain in her chest. Eric and Godric were more important than what she thought was heartburn. Sookie sought to soothe him, "I'll stay with him. As long as it takes."

She knows that she would have given  _anything_  to make sure her Gran would not have died alone. She would have preferred to die in her place, but barring that she wished she had gotten there sooner. Sookie wished she could have been there with her Gran - even if it likely would have ended up traumatizing her - telling Gran she loved her and holding her so that the last human being she saw on Earth would  **not**  be the person that murdered her, but someone that loved her.

Looking at Eric now she knows that he feels the same way about Godric that she felt about Gran. She would stay with him so that he would not face death alone, and could be comforted in a way her Gran was not. She owed him that much at least.

Her chest throbbed at the thought of him dying at all.

Eric was jerked back and swiftly exited with his face and clothes stained red from his tears.

Godric looked peaceful and said, "It won't take long. Not at my age."

She looked at him and chided, "You know, it wasn't very smart." He looked confused so she clarified, "The Fellowship of the Sun part."

He nodded and looked contemplative, "I know. I thought it might fix everything somehow. But I don't think like a vampire any more." Which was paricularly worrying, since vampires lost andy and all sense of humanity when they rose to this life, perhaps after 2,500 years it returned, but most vampires do not live to that age. He turned to her as the sky changed from black to a dark blue, signaling the eminent arrival of the sun, "Do you believe in God?"

"Yes." She said completely certain. She believed in a Heavenly Creator. She was not so focused on Jesus any more (given what she had seen of the Supe world for all she knew he could have been one) especially since she knew that there were vampires older than him, like Godric is. She could believe that Jesus as well as other saints had been placed on earth to be a helper in trying times, a strong guiding light for humanity.

Godric smiled at her resolve, "If you're right, how will he punish me?" He wanted to make sure that he would be punished and that his Childe would no be. Perhaps his sins would include all of Eric's so that he would never be punished.

Sookie shook her head in denial, "God doesn't punish, Godric. God forgives."

"I don't deserve it. But I hope for it."

Sookie understood that and she nodded, "We all do. I doubt anything you have done will make Him punish you, especially since you seem to regret and have true repentance over your past actions. God will welcome you."

Godric looked at her suddenly with a red rim of tears lining around his eyes, "You'll care for him? Eric. I cannot leave without knowing that you will help him with his grief." He wanted Eric to be taken care of even after he was gone.

Sookie chuckled brokenly as she watched this man worry over his Childe just as he was about to die, "I'm not sure, you know how he is."

Godric shook his head and gave a quiet laugh, "I can take the blame for that too. I made him who he is. Another thing to add to my list of wrongdoings." He had a running list of his sins. No doubt in his last moments he would remember more to add.

"Maybe not. Eric's pretty much himself. Are you very afraid?" She asked worried.

"No. No," he shook his head. "I'm full of joy. I only regret leaving my Childe alone." That was true. Sookie could see his expression was a sorrowful exhilaration at what was coming.

"But the pain…" Sookie whispered as her heartburn flared up again.

Godric said fiercely, "I want to burn. Its no less than I deserve." He wanted to suffer, he wanted to be cleansed and to make sure that Eric would never feel any punishment for what Godric felt he had taught him to do. Godric would suffer for his sins and protect his Childe as well.

Sookie felt her tears break through, this genuinely good man felt he deserved pain and suffering for his past actions. He felt he didn't deserve God's mercy, "Well, I'm afraid for you."

Godric looked surprised at her, "A human with me at the end, crying human tears. Two thousand years, and I can still be surprised." He chuckled, "In this, I see God."

Sookie clutched her chest and cried out in pain as the blue light ripped off more and was returning to Godric, it was hanging on only by a small thread that the purple and gold refused to let go of. "Goodbye, Godric."

He reached forward to brush the tears from her cheek, he was surprised at how affected she was about him meeting the sun. He hardly knew her and yet he felt almost as much regret at leaving her as his Childe. He wanted his last feeling to be of the soft cheek of this kind human woman, when his hand touched her face he gasped.

In that moment Godric's Gods granted him a gift, they gave him the ability to see auras.

Time slowed and still touching Sookie's cheek Godric was given a vision of the paths his life could take. He could go ahead and meet the sun, thus leaving his Childe alone and bitter living his days out miserably before he would be killed by Bill Compton who looked crazed while ranting something about a Lilith. He felt rage fill him. He decided in that moment that true death could wait, he had to kill Compton first, once he was dead then Godric could rest and face eternal punishment.

He would not die just so that his Childe could have his life cut short and die at the hand of someone as unworthy as Bill Compton!

In this path new path with Compton dead by Godric's hand and him following soon after, he saw Sookie being raped, tortured, and used for her telepathy by the child Queen. She was slowly dying as her will to live slowly left her; she died broken in Eric's hands as she told him she loved him.

She died before she heard him brokenly say it back. She was too far gone for even his Childe's ancient blood to fix, he could see as Eric shoved his blood down her throat with no result.

She was beaten and battered, even his own blood wouldn't be able to fix her, she bleeding from every abused orafice with her back hanging in strips from a whipping torture. The skin around Sookie's eyes was black and her eyes blue and cloudy due to her beatings. Sookie still looked at Eric with her blind eyes as she was clutched to his chest, she unseeingly looked at him as she told him of her love, then her eyes closed forever.

Eric buried her in a small graveyard next to 'Adele Stackhouse.' He dug the grave with his own hands and placed her inside the grave dressed in a beautiful white dress with red flowers. Her headstone was a rock that he carved by hand. Eric killed all of her abusers before losing the will to live and meeting the sun.

_Would you leave your mates to this life?_ He heard all around him. He couldn't tell who spoke, it seemed as it if was simultaneously one person and a million people speaking. It sounded like both a woman and a man, despite being the same voice. It was all encompassing and never ending.

It was the voice of a child, an adult, and a crone. The full stages of life.  _This is what awaits them should you deny the gifts we have given you young one._

_Who are you?_ Godric asked.

_We are your Gods, Eric's Gods, and Sookie's Gods. We are **all**._

Godric was overwhelmed at this,  _Why would you save me? I do not deserve them._

_Who are you to say what you do not deserve!_  The voice boomed angry that Godric would dare question the pan of the Gods.  _They were to be your reward for your years of suffering; you will have lifetimes and generations of happiness and joy. Once you leave they will no longer have the gift of joy and happiness in life and will join you in the afterlife after much suffering._

_Look at her,_  the voice said gently now.

Godric could see Sookie standing there as if she had been frozen, the sun was near but no longer moving upwards. Time had not halted it had been slowed to almost stopping.

He could see the auras in her chest. The light blue he could tell was his own some how. It was as light as the sky in his native lands, the blue was swirling and pulling from the other two colors leaving them raw and broken, since they could no longer wrap around each other without his. The trinity knot of auras could not be completed without the third. His own light was reaching towards him attempting to leave Sookie. It was barely being anchored to her and was almost completely in his chest.

The gold he could tell was Eric's; it reminded him of the stories Eric told of Asgard and the Aseir in their golden cities. He imagined the cities would shine the same way as Eric's light would. It was bright and magnificent much like Eric himself, twirling and twisting in Sookie as it grasped his own light.

Sookie's light was a royal purple. Really royal he realized with a start as he saw the spark that was hidden, being protected by the lights. He could tell she was a Fae of the Brigant line from the crest stamped on her spark. He could see the spark being nurtured and was growing under the three lights, but as his own attempted to leave, it withered and shrank.

As soon as he decided to stay, he saw his lights rush back to its mates happily as they embraced and re-swirled together twisting and twining so much that it would be impossible to separate them, it formed a trinity knot of colors. It was constantly moving and the lights caressed each other happily as they healed their wounds. The lights paid special attention to Sookie's since it suffered the most, having almost collapsed from the separation of the mates within it's host.

He was filled with joy as he saw a glimpse of his future now that he decided to stay.

He could see himself, Eric, and Sookie together..

Sookie was giggling as Eric nipped at her shoulder playfully. She was kissing a line down Godric's chest while he watched his two mates with an amused chuckle. They were saying something, but he could not hear as he stood watching the trio beside the bed. Whatever it was caused both 'him' and Eric to look at her in shock, and then quickly turned to loving devotion as they both kissed gently down her chest and stomach.

They all looked so happy, the love swirling between them was something magical as it manifested to an almost tangible force as they ripped clothing from the others.

The vision left, leaving him aroused and empty now that he was no longer surrounded by that love. He had felt as if he was finally complete when watching them. He had felt empty for thousands of years until Eric came and filled a section of him, now that he met Sookie he felt filled in a way he never knew was possible.

He was whole his soul was complete, all he needed was to be reassured by his mates, but that could wait he thought as he looked at Sookie. She would need time; he could tell she would not be easy to convince to enter into a polyandrous relationship.

She was a very virtuous woman; she would not just jump into a bed with two men.

_Your welcome child,_ the voice said.

Suddenly time shifted to sun was close and he turned to Sookie his hand still on her face and said, "Perhaps it is not yet my time. Thank you for helping me realize this."

He swiftly picked her up and entered the light tight hotel as the rays reached towards him.

He placed her down, worried that she may not like him holding her so intimately. But Sookie stumbled, she felt suddenly weak since all of her energy was drained as it focused on merging the mates auras inside of her, protectively shielding and nurturing her light all the while changing her physically to prepare her for the future she would face.

He picked her up as she swayed and asked, "Is it alright if I carried you?"

Sookie muttered sleepily, "Yup, it fells nice. Comforting."

He smiled fondly down at her. He knew what she meant, when Sookie was in his arms he felt as if he was moments away from home - not yet home - but so close that the anticipation was hitting. All they needed was Eric in order for it to feel like home.

He shifted her so that her head rested above his heart her lips rubbing against his chest since he had taken off his shirt. A shudder ran through him as arousal coursed through him. He had not felt such strong arousal in over four hundred years. Godric reminded himself that she was nearly unconscious and she deserved better.

He walked slowly choosing to prolong his holding her by taking the stairs down instead of the elevator, but all too soon he reached the floor his Childe rented out.

He headed towards the room she shared with her brother, intent on letting her rest. As he neared the door he could hear a slight noise. Godric doubted anyone else would have been able to hear it; it was only his great age that made it possible for him to hear through the intensely soundproofed walls. It was so slight a sound that for a moment he thought he had imagined it.

Godric shifted Sookie in his arms as he grasped her key card and pushed the door open a slight bit.

"Oh Jason!" A random woman moaned. "Harder! Fuck me harder!"

"Fuck ya!" Jason shouted as the banging became louder.

Godric shut the door.

He turned towards the beautiful woman in his arms. He gently shook her awake and said, "Sookie."

"Hmm?" She sighed.

"Sookie your brother has…company. Do you want me to take you to another room?" He felt a jab in his heart at the idea that she might choose to go to Compton's. He planned on assuring that he died soon, even if he would not kill his Childe in this life path, he still had the audacity to do so in another and that would not be tolerated. He also planned on making sure the Louisiana Queen died as well, she would not get her telepathic toy.

"Huh?" She muttered confused.

_Company?_  She extended her shields and heard the hostess form the restaurant downstairs, she was thinking about asking Jason to take her shopping once they were done, she saw the most beautiful Burberry coat and she thought she now had the means to afford it. Jason was just thinking about sex and was already planning on fucking another girl soon.

_Eww_. She was  _not_ sleeping on her bed anymore.

It was unfortunate that hers was the closest to the door since Jason didn't even have the decency to make it to his own bed by the window.

"Don't want to go with Bill. Stay with you. Couch." Godric felt relief fill him as he heard her; she wanted to stay with him and his Childe. Even though she wanted to stay on the couch.

He swiftly moved towards his own door. The sight that greeted Godric made his heart ache. As he crossed the entrance and looked towards his Childe he realized that he had left his side of the bond closed and in his grief Eric believed he was truly dead. Eric was sitting on the floor next to the couch on his knees as if the pain became too much and he could not bear to make it to the couch. Blood tears ran down his Childe's face.

His Childe, who believed emotions and love were weaknesses, was baring himself and his agony was palpable.

Looking at him now made Godric happy that the Gods gave him a reason to live, he never wanted to see his Viking look like this again.

"My Childe." Godric whispered sadly.

Eric's head snapped up. He saw his maker and was almost convinced it was a ghost since he felt nothing from the bond. He vaguely wondered why he was carrying an unconscious Sookie.

As the ghost stepped closer Eric reached up to touch him. His fingers met skin; they did not pass through as he expected them too. His other hand reached up in surprise, both hands ran down Godric's face memorizing and touching. Wiping the blood tears from his face in wonder.

Godric closed his eyes and leaned into the long missed sensation of his Childe caressing him.

"You feel real." Eric gasped in amazement. In that moment reality crashed into Godric, his Childe thought he was a figment of his imagination. He quickly realized that their bond was closed and then opened it, letting his Viking feel how real he was.

Eric felt pure bliss course through his un-beating veins. He knew the only way he would be feeling this was if his maker was still alive.

He pulled Godric into his arms quickly.

"Hey!" Came the sleepy murmur of Sookie. "I don't think I want to be smothered between 3,500 years of muscle. No matter how attractive they are." She said the last so quietly that they were sure she only meant to think that not say it.

They pulled away and looked at Sookie who had had her head smushed between Eric and Godric's chests. She was still asleep they could tell form her heart rate and her even breathing, but she continued to speak after a short pause. "…I might like it in a different setting though."

"Let me put her in your guest bedroom and we can have our conversation since I am sure you are curious." Godric said as he vamped to the adjoining room that was meant for him.

He gently laid Sookie down. He observed her for a moment before pulling off her heels and shifting the blankets to cover her.

Sookie shifts and sighs happily. "Thank you," she mutters sleepily.

Godric smiled as he looked on at her. She was lovely. Her blonde hair splayed around her head like a halo glinting gold in the lights as she shifts. Her lips puckered when she breathed, pink and ripe with youth and innocence. She smelled like sunlight and artificial forests (he concludes it is her lotion after regarding her for a moment).

Godric cannot believe that she is theirs. Their gift from the Gods. He is pleased and grateful that they considered him worthy of such an innocent woman. He sends a quick prayer of thanks in his native language, something he has long forgotten from his human years, but came as second nature now that he recalled it. He had often prayed to his Gods as a human.

He steps out after assuring himself of Sookie's comfort and turning off her lights. Eric intercepts him immediately, no doubt anxious to know if he will no longer want to meet the sun.

"What happened? What changed your mind about meeting the sun?"

"Come let us sit, for I have a wonderful story to tell you –"

Eric interrupted him with a frustrated expression, "A story? I just want to know if you still want to meet true death." He lowered himself to his knees mimicking his form on the rooftop and asked, "Please Godric, before you say anything else, please tell me you will stay with me for eternity. Please tell me that you will never meet the sun."

Godric gently grasps Eric's chin in his hand - and seeing how preoccupied his Childe was attempting to not have hope that he would live - he said, "I will stand by you for eternity, and nothing will move me from either of your sides."

The taller vampire looked relieved. "Thank you, " He said relieved. But then he looked confused and said, "either of or sides?"

"Yes my child. It is part of the wonderful story that I was going to tell you." Godric smiled with happiness as that emotion flooded their bond. Sookie smiled in her sleep in the other room.

"Speak then my maker." Eric sat down on the couch motioning for his maker to sit next to him.

Godric sat and grasped his Childe, "After you left the rooftop Sookie and I spoke, she comforted me when I asked if her God would punish me for my many sins. She told me that he would always forgive and never punish."

"Then I am thankful to her." Eric wondered what he could do to show Sookie his gratefulness. Her house was a little run down due to lack of funds, perhaps she would like a new brick driveway and a nice paint job?

"Yes. She started crying for me. I could tell she was in pain, but I didn't know if it was for her, for me, or for you." Godric wondered.

Eric smiled fondly, "Likely for you, she is good. A truly good being. To everyone not just humans as well." He had seen her accept everything that was thrown her way (usually after a few token protests), she was a human that evolved her thoughts as she needed to.

"While she was crying she would be goodbye but them doubled over in pain. I reached to wipe her tears from her face and the most wonderful thing happened."

"What?" Eric leaned forward wondering what could have happened to change him so firmly. He knew through the bond that nothing short of a miracle would have stopped Godric from meeting the sun. He did not know how Sookie could have done it.

"I saw my Gods. They told me I had two paths, I could die or I could live. They showed me what would happen if I died. I saw both you and Sookie die, both of you used and bitter. She died in your arms after being brutalized at the hands of your Louisiana Queen. Her last words were of her love for you." The bond was filled with conflicting emotions, Eric was excited for Sookie's love but did not believe that it would happen.

"That would never have happened, she hates me and loves only Bill."

"Bill is using her, he will destroy her spirit and lead her to the Queen. In that path Bill kills you after he drinks blood that both drives him insane and gives him extraordinary powers."

"Bill would never be able to kill me. He is a weak child." Eric scoffed at the idea that little baby Compton could kill  _him_. The Norse Man and The Companion of Death.

"Never let your pride dictate your actions." Godric scolded. "They could be your downfall. They  _will_  be your downfall."

"…Then what happened?" He questioned

"The Gods, all of ours yours, mine, and Sookie's, gave us a gift. They gave us each other. We are all mates."

Wonder filled the bond as Eric asked, "Truly?"

"Yes my Childe. We are one."

"She is human." Eric suddenly stated. He knew humans died and Sookie had already said she would ever be changed. Perhaps she would change her mind, but Eric felt pain at the idea that she would never smell of sunlight again.

"No she is not. Surely you could tell from her scent."

"She smells better than most." Eric agreed but he did not see how that would make her live forever youthful.

"Yes she has hints of Fae. Enough to give her the essential spark." Godric said.

Before Eric could respond a scream burst out from the room Sookie was in. It was filled with horror and pain. Both of them rushed to her.

They paused at the doorway to observe Sookie. She was thrashing and gasping out "no please no!"

0o.o0o.o0

_Sookie was in a calm place. Her Gran was in the kitchen making a full southern dinner with all the fixins. She could hear her humming Dixie as she put the biscuits in the oven. Sookie didn't even realize that this was a dream. The smell of chicken was encompassing her in a way that could only be real, she could hear the buzzin of critters and the sticky Louisiana heat surrounded her._

" _Sookie!" Her Gran yelled. "Take this 'ere pie outta the oven ta cool so I can put the biscuits in!"_

" _Yes Gran" Sookie said dutifully. She reached and pulled the pie out with her bare hands and set the pie on the cooling rack. She didn't recognize that her touching hot metal should have burned her._

_Gran put the biscuits in the oven and turned the dial of the timer so that they would know when it was done. She wiped her hand on the hand towel hanging from the oven handle._

" _Now my sweet girl, I have to talk to you about those boys of yours before our time runs out."_

_Sookie was confused, "What boys?"_

_Gran gave her a look, "Now don't be playing coy with me, I won't judge ya. I know you love those two men and far be it from me to doubt God's plan."_

" _Gran…I have no idea what your talking about."_

" _I know Sook. I know. But you will." She reached out and took her hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't see what you would look like with them but I'll settle for watching from here."_

_Sookie was even more confused, "What are yo-"_

" _Now that being said I have to tell you something. Talk to that nice Doctor Ludwig, she'll tell you what you need to know…well, what you_ _ **can**_ _know at this point in time. Something about paradoxes and self fulfilling prophecies if you know too much." She rambled._

" _Gran!" Sookie interjected loudly having had enough of being in the dark about what she was talking about._

" _Sookie Stackhouse don't you dare raise your voice at me, make no doubt about it dead or not I will lay you across my knee and spank you." Gran was chastising her but Sookie had frozen._

_**DEAD.** _ _Gran was dead, she wasn't here this was not her it was a figment of her imagination. Now that she knew that she could suddenly see all the differences around her._

_Gran looked younger her hair more blonde than gray, her skin was not hanging as low as before, everything about her looked firmer and more youthful. Make no doubt about it she still looked old, but she looked like a woman who aged gracefully in the lap of luxury with nothing wanting, instead of scrimping and saving while working to the bone to take care of her two young orphans._

_The Stackhouse homestead was magnificent. The kitchen was shining and everything looked new (or expertly repaired). Looking outside the window their was a garden and an enclosed veranda._

_In the living room Sookie could see new furniture that kept with the traditional southern feminine charm. On the fireplace mantle, the places of honor, however were objects that were so strange._

_There were three objects that replaced urns and flower vases that were there before. On the two sides there were two crowns. Both were crudely made, but not in a bad way, more as if everything on it was made by hand instead of by a precise machine._

_They were gold circlets, Sookie could tell that they were Nordic in origin due to the carvings. The slightly smaller one to the left was obviously for a woman; it had Frigg (Goddess of Fertility and Wife of Odin) on it and was delicate in design. The one on the right of the mantle was for a man; it had Odin the Norse ruler of Asgard on it and was masculine and large._

_The jewels imbedded in them were beautiful; the cuts were not as accurate as they would be if they were made now. She could see uneven lines on the ridges of the gems._

_She knew that they were old because of the cuts of the gems, they were blunt and flat on the bottom instead of pointed like they are now. This way of cutting gems was the norm until the late 1800's when they figured out that it would shine more if the bottoms were pointed, thus the now 'traditional' diamond shape came about._

_The item in the dead center of the mantle soon took in her attention. She never even noticed Gran disappearing and being replaced by two men._

_The thing was a knife; it looked to be even older than the circlets_

_Sookie could not identify the symbols on it, she couldn't tell if it was an ancient hieroglyphic language or if it was just runes symbolizing something like fertility or luck. It looked to be silver with iron and bronze intermingled making a strange filigree design on both the blade and the handle._

_The only symbol she recognized was the trinity knot. It was normally thought to be Celtic or Norse, but it was actually found in multiple societies pre-dating them, with only slight differences in design._

_She reached out to touch it to run her fingers along the design and feel the weight of the knife in her hand to better analyze it._

" _Well well princess. What do we have here?" At the sound of that voice Sookie froze._

_It was her Uncle._

" _Don't leave us waiting, we are_ _ **dying**_ _to see you." Her uncle taunted. His emphasis on the word dying made her realize that he knew he was dead and was not happy that it was over her._

" _Turn around you fang-banging whore!" Sookie felt ice fill her at that voice. "I fucking died because of you! I just wanted to show you how much better a live dick would be!"_

_It was Gabe. The man that almost raped her a few nights ago. She turned and looked at the two men who tried to steal her virtue and died for it. They were angry she could tell from their expressions._

" _I have been suffering because of you princess," her uncle said as he grasped a strand of her hair to run through his fingers. "But all of that will be worth it when I see you suffer."_

" _Ya I hope you burn fang-banger!" Gabe hissed. "There are some that will make sure you wont succeed, you slut. And when they do that I will take great joy in watching you be raped like you deserve."_

_Sookie started crying, she didn't understand what they were taking about, and they began running their hands on her. One set grasped her breast and squeezed painfully with their nails digging in, drawing blood she was sure, while the other ripped her pants off._

_Sookie struggled and started screaming "No!" She begged and pleaded for them, she quietly mewled for her Gran like an injured kitten, but once he reached her panties she kicked and screeched like a harpy._

0o.o0o.o0

"She will not wake" Eric hissed as he shook her.

The screaming took on a hysterical turn and she started screaming "Godric! Help!" She sobbed, "Please stop him! Stop Gabe."

"Here let me hold her." He took her in his arms while she was still in his Childe's lap and said, "Gabe will never get you. Not for as long as I live. This I vow."

She calmed only slightly and sniffled, "He's here."

"Gabe" Eric asked her.

"My uncle." She whispered scared.

Godric looked to Eric for clarification. He knew he would know everyone that was related to Sookie ever since she captured his interest. "Deceased elderly great uncle named Bartlett Hale, brother to her recently deceased grandmother Adele Stackhouse nee Hale. She was murdered by the fang banger killer and he 'accidentally' died after walking into the creek in his backyard."

Seeing the emphasis his Childe placed on accidentally he asked, "Suspicious death?"

"Well, how could a wheelchair bound man navigate the rough terrain and leave no mark with his chair's wheels? The man according to his nurse could not pull himself on the toilet by himself never mind pull himself into a steep creek."

"Why was it not investigated by the humans then?"

"I found traces of glamour on the nurse, she said he could walk by on his own and enjoyed going to the creek by himself before I went and removed the glamour. She told that to the police and I re-glamoured her after I knew the truth."

"So he was murdered by a vampire. Bill?" Godric questioned.

"Looks like it." Eric nodded.

Sookie was quiet but they could still taste her fear. It lingered in the air like a noxious odor.

"Lets keep trying to wake her."

0o.o0o.o0

_While they ripped her clothes off she had changed her method. Her Gran would not be able to help against these two men, and Sookie would rather die than see her be hurt again. She screamed for someone who she knew could take care of them, "Godric!" she had seen him kill Gabe before, he could do it again._

" _Help!" She sobbed they had managed to get her completely naked and they were pulling their pants off while Gabe held her down, "Please stop him! Stop Gabe." She knew she could get away if he wasn't holding her to the floor._

" _Gabe will never get you. Not for as long as I live. This I vow." His voice filled her body and suddenly Gabe was gone. Just like that. With only Godric's voice._

_Godric was nowhere to be found and his voice had taken only Gabe not her Uncle. She kicked him and ran outside. She ran towards the woods to where her safe haven was. It was the old tree house her grandpa Earl had built for her when she was little after he realized she couldn't be around people._

"Sook." He'd said, "I know that the voices can become too much for ya, so I want ya ta have a safe place to go that's away from everyone."

Young Sookie looked at the tree above her and climbed up it. Below another voice continued, "That symbol will protect you Sookie."

She didn't notice the new voice since her grandfather didn't. She thought it was just Grandpa Earl still talking. The symbol was strange looking and was carved inside in the corner it looked like au unusual crest.

_She ran towards her tree house having lost her uncle._ _**I just have to make it inside,** _ _she thought._ _**I'll be safe there.** _

" _SOOKIE!" Her uncle boomed as her neared her. She forgot he was no longer a cripple here._

_She saw the tree house and threw a burst of speed. He was so close, but she had already started climbing. She was almost to the top when he grabbed her ankle._

" _NO!" She screamed as he started tugging and pulling her down._

_She kicked and aimed for his face._

" _You bitch!" He yelled when her foot met his eye. He looked at her with blood running down his eye and kept pulling even harder. "You'll pay for that!"_

_She kept kicking and she grabbed the edge of the tree house landing. She was so close._

_He kept pulling._

_Suddenly she heard, "Wake up Sookie." And felt two sets of hands gently cradle her and pull her in._

She gasped at the bright artificial light. Sookie panicked for a moment when she realized that she was not in the room she shared with her brother. But she calmed when she saw Eric and Godric, they would keep her safe.

She had tears running down her eyes. "Thank you!" she cried as she hugged both of them in gratefulness. She knew they woke her up from that horrible dream. "I thought he was finally going to get me."

"Your uncle?" Godric asked.

"Ya, he tried to rape me when I was little. He molested me for years since my parents wouldn't believe me... When they died I went to Gran's and one day he decided I was ready to be introduced to sex."

She bit back a sob, "I went and hid in my tree house until he was gone. When I came home Gran asked me why I always ran away from Uncle Bartlett and I told her what he thought around me... Gran was so angry, the next time he came around she took out her shotgun and fired two warning shots and said if he ever came near me or any girl again she would kill him."

"She sounds like a wonderful woman." Godric said as he moved her so that she way laying down and between them.

"She was." She whispered, "Bill killed him. I told him not to."

"If he did not kill him I would have  _älskare._ " Eric said with rage filling him as he imagined a tiny blonde innocent Sookie cowering in fear of the perverted man that was her Uncle. "That man does not deserve to live much less breathe the same air as you."

"I didn't want him to die because of me. God would take care of his punishment."

"But Gods often use Earthly means. Do they not?" Godric asked.

"Ya, I guess He does." Sookie thought.

"It could have been an earthly punishment before his heavenly one."

"You're right." Sookie said, "I don't know God's plan."

"Well," Godric said as he stood up motioning Eric up as well, "We will leave you to rest and we will go die for the day since it is already late and the bleeds will soon come."

Eric moved much more reluctantly as he stared wistfully at the spot at Sookie's right.

Sookie felt horror and fear fill her. "No!" She shouted suddenly afraid. Bartlett and Gabe might return and Godric won't be there to stop them. She started hyperventilating as she imagined seeing them again as soon as she closed her eyes. She did not want to be raped, even in a dream, especially one that was so lifelike that she still felt the phantom nail marks on her breast and hips.

"Please no, don't leave, they might come back!" Sookie had tears in her eyes as she looked at them. "Please." She begged quietly.

"We will stay if you wish it so." Eric said as he vamped back to his spot next to her.

"I do."

"Then we will stay." Godric said with finality. "But you should change into something more comfortable."

Eric vamped out and came back with a shirt that he handed to her another bundle was in his other hand. He nudged her to the bathroom.

She was so tired that she just ran some soap and water on her face to take off her makeup and then put her hair in a bun. She swiftly and sleepily changed into Eric's large shirt without noticing anything other than the fact that it almost reached mid thigh.

She left the room yawning and crawled into the bed. Eric and Godric were both wearing sweat pants and a white T-shirt.

Sookie suddenly became nervous, "I normally am not like this." She said, "I normally don't just jump into a bed with two men."

"We can tell." Godric said.

Sookie looked bitter and sneered, "Because of what Lorena said right?" Referring to her rather blunt and crude way of pointing out Sookie's virginity.

"No, because you are a lady." Eric said. "I could tell almost as soon as I met you that you would never be like the fang bangers in the crowd at Fangtasia."

"We know you are only doing this for the safety we proved and for your sake of mind." Godric said gently as he looked at her with kind eyes. "We can tell that you are still fearful from your dreams. Your scent is filled with lingering fear and only our presence is holding it at bay. We do not think less of you because you need us to battle your fears. We are honored that you have chosen us to protect you"

Godric said the last so fiercely that it alleviated her fears that they would think she was being unladylike by having two men in her bed. She could tell that Godric took his new job as her protector seriously.

"Go to sleep Sookie, " Eric said as he saw her yawn and battle her tiredness, "We will guard your dreams and be here when you wake."

Sookie felt the world slip away from her as they settled in beside her.

0o.o0o.o0

_An hour earlier:_

Bill paced as he waited for Sookie.

He was fighting the pull of the sun so that he could tale to her and get her firmly back under his thumb. Before this damned trip he was sure she would let him fuck her, but ever since she met Godric she had begun asking questions and seeing that he was purposely avoiding answering them.

_Shit!_ He thought.  _The Queen will kill me if she captures Godric's attention_. Eric is bad enough but at least with him she could order him to hand Sookie over. Godric on the other hand was the Boy Death, feared by all.

But hopefully he had safely killed himself and Sookie would be here soon crying and wanting comfort that Bill would gladly give. In the form of a nice hard fuck. God he hated her, she was always such a fucking southern belle.

He vowed to have been done with them after his human wife but no, the Queen wanted Sookie and so she sent him, the 'Southern Gentleman.'

He knew that Sookie would come to him as he settled down in the bed, he had ruined the couch (Eric was paying what did he care) so that when she came she would have no choice but to sleep in the bed with him, or on the floor like a dog (he didn't know which he preferred, he almost wanted to see her on the floor where she belonged – below her betters).

Bill was ecstatic when he had approached her and Jason's room and found him having sex with some slut that smelled of multiple men and a few vampires. They were finishing up when the girl tried to convince Jason to take her to the shopping district. Jason had distracted her by ramming her back into the mattress once again thus starting their marathon fuck sessions again by the smell that lingered from the door.

Sookie was too much of a prude to go anywhere near that room now, and she would never go to Eric's room. He was proud that he had manipulated her emotions to Eric using the blood that he had shoved into her after he glamoured the Rattarays' to beat her to near death.

Every time Eric's name was mentioned he flooded her with fear, apprehension, and disgust. Eric's own actions helped since the first time she saw him he had kick a man 20 feet for just touching him.

He used it so much until it had practically become second nature for her to feel like that without his influence. His bond was nearly gone because of Eric's blood and he cursed Eric for that.

He did not realize that Godric also had his blood in Sookie and that both of their blood together was removing every last trace of Bill's. Soon he would not be able to control her and he would never get another opportunity to give her his blood if Eric or Godric had anything to say about it.

Bill died for the day while waiting for Sookie and imagining the various punishment he could give her for making him wait when he finally had her at the Queen's compound. He decided losing her virginity to a man who did not love her and was only using her would be a good trade.

After all he killed her Uncle only to get closer to her, not because he felt that the old man was wrong.

Killing her Grandmother was his best idea though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about diamonds is true, I was taking to the jeweler when my sister got her engagement ring, the bottoms used to be rounded and they shined less because of it.
> 
> On a sad side note school starts for me later this week. I don't know why I decided to do so many credit hours but its too late to change (one of my classes is FIVE credit hours!). On my worst day I go from 10 AM to 8 PM... Thats right 10 in the MORNING to 8 at NIGHT! But at least I have Friday off. I will be updating less often, I will have something up once a week, but since I have multiple stories going on it might not be this one. I will have this one updated at LEAST once every other week and with more than 5,000 words. So that should make up for the wait.
> 
> I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but reviews make me work faster and make me and the muse happy! Leave me some ideas on who you want to see more of, who you want to die, and what you think will happen to our threesome next!
> 
> The Unseen Wonder


	5. A Tale of Godric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> I was planning on a short chapter but I just couldn't stop writing until Godric's story came out!
> 
> Before being edited this was 14 pages and 5,577 words long and after being edited it is now pages and 7, words long! On another note I have read so many S/E/G, S/G, and S/E stories that I often forget if they inspired my story, so if you see any similarities to another story I apologize I was probably subconsciously drawing on their story as well. Please feel free to remind me of any authors I may have used as inspiration so that I can give credit where it's due.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the reviews it helped me write this monstrosity so keep it up! Seriously guys the reviews give me inspiration and ideas so leave me some of that at the end! 
> 
> I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended. Some dialogue is taken from HBO's True Blood.

 

**Chapter Five**

**Tales of Godric**

Sookie woke up feeling safe.

She had never felt like this before. She was enveloped in peace and calm, having no worries over anything least of all her safety. The closest she could come to it was when her Gran had held her in her arms and let Sookie cry herself to sleep after she told her she would never have to see Bartlett ever again. It was the feeling of being completely protected, and with complete trust weaving through her chest.

The three colors swirled and moved between the bodies on the bed unknown to Sookie. They were happily dancing between all of them attempting to heal their soul's hurts and aches, but the lights could only do so much, they were only lights, their avatars needed to step in and heal from the mind and heart as well. They would do so in time.

Sookie felt the arms around her and wondered when Bill got in bed. She was surprised she felt this safe with him after what he did last time. She had slept in a bed with him before, once, but had stormed out after he took her nightgown off and woke her up with his mouth on her breasts. It had felt amazing and she had started grinding on him, which was apparently consent to Bill, but she didn't think so.

She thought it was a wonderful dream, but when she woke up she was upset that he would molest her in her sleep and with out her  **previous**  consent. She has read enough romance novels to know that she  **would**  like to try out being woken up with a mouth on her breast or her…lady parts.

But that was something that you discussed with your partner  **before**  actually doing it. Not everyone is into somniphillia and she wasn't going to jump straight into it.

As soon as she headed down that line of thought she started panicking. She was not with Bill, he had been acting strange and she had a room with her brother. Was this her brother? Did he start sleepwalking and end up cuddling her?

Ew!

She had started squirming and the dual scent of damp and frozen forests reached her. She knew that smell, it came with a nice face and a cocky personality as well as a kind gentle...Sookie remembered Godric. The kind man with gentle eyes who believed that he had no purpose. That he did not deserve to live, but still loved...Eric! He still loved Eric enough to damn himself. She had talked him down from the roof and when he took her to her room Jason had... female company. She felt relief fill her as her mind cleared a bit more, she was in Eric's room. Safe.

But why where there hands on her?

…The nightmare! She had a nightmare last night; it was so fuzzy she almost couldn't remember it. It had her Uncle and Gabe in it and they hurt her. She had asked Godric and Eric to stay with her since she trusted them to keep her safe.

Another pair of arms moved and encircled her from the front. "We know you are awake, älskare. Human breathing patterns change significantly between sleep and wakefulness."

He mind cleared as her questions were answered. She was safe with Eric and Godric. Sookie moaned and stretched, a bit difficult since the arms were still around her. "I was in my happy place."

"Happy place?" Godric questioned with a slight quirk of a brow. At least she thought he did, she only had her eyes open a slit and everything was blurry from sleep.

"Yup. My happy place. It's the time between being sleep and being awake. When you're not completely aware, but still in that lax sleep state." Normally Sookie would panic and push them away (for her modesty's sake), but she was still not completely aware, still in that space of 'not completely awake' and 'this could still be a dream.'

I was a nice dream if it was. She hardly every had nice dreams being a telepath. Only living with Gran made it better since she lived so far away from people and Gran almost always had nice dreams. She couldn't remember having a dream of her _own_  when she was a child. Always Jason's, her mother's, her father's, or one of the neighbor's dreams.

Eric tightened his arms, "it sounds lovely, but I do not recall this from my human years. Do you Godric?"

"No my Childe."

Sookie snorted and teased, "You guys are older than dirt I doubt you remember anything." She was more awake now and was looking at the two sets of arms wrapped around her with a raised brow. _When did **this**  happen?_

"On the contrary I remember quite a bit of my human life. Far more than the norm in fact. I even altered a few historian notes and glamoured some so that my people could have the accurate representation they deserved in history."

Sookie was so excited about the idea of a more first person view of a part of history that she forgot all about the arms around her. Nothing was more important or distracting as the idea of new knowledge told from someone who had experienced it! She wished Gran could have met Godric, she likely would have never let him leave with all he questions she would have asked! She was getting better at thinking about Gran, as long as she remembered her full and lovely life and not her horrible and harsh death.

She sat up quickly to distract herself from thinking about Gran's death and asked, "Would you be willing to share anything with me Godric?"

It was the least she could do, if her Gran wasn't going to ask the questions then Sookie would. She hoped that Gran would be watching from Heaven and like the stories. She would do her proud.

"I will share all that I  _can_  with you." He smiled gently, "I am surprised, most humans do not care for listening to the human lives of vampires, only about their immortal lives-"

"-and generally ask the most banal and ridiculous questions possible." Eric interjected. "I could not tell you how many times I have been asked about how fang length compares to penis length and if my coffin is lined in silk or velvet. Mahogany or pine?"

Sookie shook her head in disappointment, " That's horrible! I'm surprised no one has approached vampires to ask historical accounts and to verify things. They are fountains of knowledge! With more accuracy too! since most history books are written by the winners and cast the losers in a bad light to make it seem like the winners won out of righteousness."

Both Eric and Godric shook their heads as she spoke and said, "Many have asked, but none have appreciated or have held our respect enough for us to consider it."

It was true. They had plenty of offers, from fang bangers and from respected scholars, but they did not want to learn their stories purely for the joy of learning them and discovering something new. They fang bangers often had a competition to see who had  _had_ the oldest vampire among them and the scholars thought only of prestige and accolades.

"Oh." Sookie said as she wondered if they would let her know their pasts. If they trusted and respected her enough with this.

They did. She did not want to know for bragging rights and would not sell their stories to the highest bidder.

"Go change. I have gotten more clothes for you –and your brother – until you get your luggage from Bill's or decide to go shopping in Dallas." Eric said.

Sookie shook her head at the shopping trip and said, "Maybe only for Jason since his clothes are at the Newlin compound and I doubt they will ever let him anywhere near it again after he shot Steve Newlin with a paintball gun - and also slept with his wife. Just take it out of my $10,000 paycheck."

Eric said, "No, I would pay for it. Not you.", she had earned every cent of those $10,000. And gently pulled her up and pushed her into the bathroom to get ready. They were supposed to go to see Isobel sometime in the next two days to sort out her nest and have Sookie read if there were anymore traitors. (They also had to decide on a punishment for Hugo, it was unlikely he would escape with his life, he had helped attempt to destroy the eldest vampire in the Americas.)

This bathroom was even nicer than the one she and Jason had. The wall, the floor, and the counters were covered in marble. The fixtures seemed to be made of gold as well! Sookie wouldn't have been surprised if their were diamonds encrusting the handles of the sink, tub, and shower. Eric just  _had_  to have the best she rolled her eyes.

Sookie once again did her 'morning' routine. She went to the bathroom and tried not to think if the two vampires could hear (or smell) it. She washed her hands and rubbed the water on her face to try and get the raccoon makeup off. When that didn't work she grabbed some of the face wash on the counter and ran the foam over her face until she could no longer see the mascara and eyeliner running down her cheeks. Sookie saw the same forest smelling lotion that she had used in her room in this bathroom too. She rubbed it on her exposed legs arms and face.

When she was done she saw the box on the counter by the sink.

It looked just like the box that was in her and Jason's room yesterday morning. It was the same plain, unmarked white, but slightly smaller than the previous one.

She opened it and saw the shoes first. They were in an L.K. Bennett box, and were lovely nude heels. One again the shoes where the perfect height for her, not too tall that she would fall (or tower over Godric- he would still have 2 inches over her) and not so short that she felt like a child next to Eric (since he was a giant).

The dress was beautiful as well, it was mostly white with a few pops of blue flowers. It modestly reached her knees and covered her breasts as well as had tiny white cap sleeves. Once again it was something that she would have picked. She was getting a little unnerved by how easily Eric had figured out her wants and likes when Bill still didnt even know her favorite color (red).

At the bottom was another lace  _La Perla_  underwear set. The underwear was lacy, but mostly modest, the bra looked like a normal black bra at least until she saw the back. It was almost a work of art; the front was an unassuming cotton while the back was an open lace design that when worn would span most of her upper back.

It was amazing. She loved it; she almost wished that she had the confidence to walk out in only this since it was almost a crime to cover it up. But alas she was not brave enough to do that. She did have a little giggle when she pictured Eric and Godric's faces if she walked out in just that.

She was so excited to try on the bra that she pulled off her borrowed shirt. As she reached for the box something on her skin caught her eye.

Sookie could feel the choked gasp of horror escape her lips before she could stop it.

There on her left breast was the perfect bruise of a hand…Gabe's hand.

Her dream came rushing back to her and she mumbled, "No...no." In denial, "It was just a dream."

She was pushing back sobs as she remembered Gabe promising she would get hers and how he would rip her apart as he dug his nails in her chest while her uncle gripped her hips. Sookie had felt pain in the dream that's what had made it so horrifying. She could feel the heat of their hands, the stink of their breath, and the bite of their nails on her.

She was pulling off her underwear to see if she had any marks there as well.

She did.

Sookie was sobbing in panic and horror now as she fell to the floor. The door burst open as Eric and Godric rushed in.

They had been changing in Eric's room to give Sookie privacy when they felt horror filter though their bond. The little blood of theirs she had was ancient enough for them to feel her still.

Eric idly wondered if it was because of the underwear set (she likely wouldn't like how he kept picking out sexy ones), but that was soon dissuaded by the choked sobbing sound their ears picked up and the thud of flesh on marble as anxiety overwhelmed the bond.

They looked at each other and vamped towards the bathroom worried for Sookie and wondering what could have caused such a reaction.

The pushed the door open and both paused at the image presented before them.

Sookie was on the floor completely naked.

She was on her side her bare leg pulled on front covering her womanhood while her arm lay in front of her chest. They both felt extreme arousal at the sight before them. They had never wanted a woman as much as in that moment. She was a Goddess, both of their cultures would have worshiped her at her altar for a even a meager glimpse of her body. Her body was perfection, the bronzed skin contrasting perfectly with her bright blond hair. She was smooth hairless flesh except for the tiny curls protecting her innocence that they could see peeking shyly from behind her leg.

 

Sookie let out a gasping sob which broke the spell that they were under. And Godric rushed forward, grabbing the fluffy bathrobe from the hook on the wall next to him both to cover her (which felt a bit like a sin to him) but also to protect her from the cold marble.

"They are going to rape me! It was real!" Sookie screamed as she pulled herself into Godric's lap. She was shivering as she descended into a panic attack, beneath her tan skin she was turning a sickly white and she had begun a cold sweat on her brow. Godric gently wiped the sweat away smelling the terror in it and disliking the sharp bitterness in brought to her scent. She should never fear, and she would not as long as he was alive.

Eric watched and felt a sliver of jealousy at how comfortable she was in his Maker's arm when she displayed such hatred to  _him_  for the longest time. But he shook it off; he knew from the bond that there was nothing sexual in this moment and she was much better with Eric now, she no longer blindly hated him. Which he strongly suspected was due to Bill's influence. She had smelled like an extensive amount of Bill's blood the first time he met her in Fangtasia.

Right now Sookie was seeking comfort from a man that had saved her life and her virtue multiple times, all that she knew in her state of panic was that she trusted Godric to protect her.

As she pulled herself up completely disregarding her naked state, her body lifted and moved revealing more to the worried vampires. Growls escaped them when they noticed that her perfect flesh was covered in angry purple and green bruises on her hip and the dark purple hand mark with crescent nail marks were revealed to the Child Death and his Companion.

Eric saw it first. He felt extreme anger fill him at the sight of her beautiful body being marred in such a way he couldn't control the vicious growl that escaped. Eric's gold light swirled and reached out to Sookie attempting to comfort her purple light and more firmly encased it within the light blue and gold.

The only way to get to the purple now would be to destroy the gold and blue. The last of Bill's blood in her died a swift death at the onslaught of the vindictive and angered lights looking for vengeance against the wrongs committed against their mate.

Godric felt Eric's anger and looked down. He could see the markings and the bruising's and he felt even more anger than Eric. Godric had fully embraced the idea of his mates and had already come to care for her, he could easily see himself falling for her and loving Sookie with his Childe. She was made for them by the Gods, he would never doubt them again.

The last time he felt such rage it was when the Romans murdered his infant child and his wife while razing his village to take him prisoner. He felt the black anger shift within him as the monster with in him waited to be released. His humanity and the monster rage within him. Both demanding they be allowed vengeance over this wrong committed. Godric exerted control over himself since he did not want his mate to become frightened of him, the monster was appeased at his silent promise to allow him free reign on her attackers.

"Who Sookie?" Godric asked, "Who hurt you."

"Was it Bill?" Eric growled already planning for Bill to have an accident. He wondered how he would explain Bill 'falling' on Eric's sword and losing his head to the Queen. He would figure it out later.

"No" Sookie gasped out shaking her head. "Gabe and my uncle."

Godric and Eric were confused at this.

" _láska_ Gabe did not touch you there." Godric gently reminded as he quickly looked through his memories of their encounter in the basement.

Eric kneeled down next to them his body curving over to cover them. Instead of being threatened Sookie felt even safer and could feel her panic abating while in Godric's arms and in Eric's protective shadow.

"My dream." Sookie whispered.

She felt crazy,  _how_ did something that happened in a dream leave real life evidence and imprints.

"Gabe grabbed my chest and dug his nails in," she recalled with a whimper. " Uncle Bartlett was pulling off my clothes and was holding on to my hips."

Maker and Childe looked at each other in worry.

"So these marks were not here before last night?" Godric asked.

Sookie shook her head, "No." She looked between them. "Is it possible I did it to myself in my dreams?"

Seeing their confusion she clarified, "When I was younger and I lived closer to town in my parents house, I was much worse controlling my telepathy and I was worse asleep so sometimes I would catch other peoples nightmares and a few times I woke up screaming and clawing myself."

Godric pulled her hand up to her breast and said, "No, the mark is much too large to be your hand. It is large and the only way you could inflict this on yourself would be through contortion. It was a medium sized male."

"In my dream this was exactly where they grabbed me, they were so strong! I could only push myself away when I heard your voice tell me that Gabe would not hurt me." She turned towards Godric, "He disappeared and I pushed my uncle off of me and ran into the forest looking for my childhood tree house."

Godric was worried. He had heard a few stories about a similar occasion, none of them ended well.

One was about a Were who was haunted by nightmares of the women that he raped and killed. He confessed everything in the hopes that it was a guilty conscious fueling the dreams. It wasn't. He was found murdered inside a high security prison. The video showed the man in a nightmare being pulled apart limb from limb with no one else in the room. It was hell to cover up and destroy the evidence. 20 people total had to be glamoured.

Another was a woman who was haunted by her husband's previous wife. She woke up disfigured with fingernail marks running down her face, since the first wife hated the beauty of the new wife and felt that her husband didn't mourn her enough (he had remarried within two months of burying her).

He did not want this for Sookie, he was glad that his voice and his vow could help her hold them off but worried what could happen if he wasn't there.

"I am thankful that I could help you. I have heard of similar cases," he turned to Eric, "but I need to contact Ludwig to find out more. She would know better."

Sookie perked up, "Ludwig?" She asked. "Before I dreamt of Gabe and Bartlett I saw Gran. She said I needed to talk to 'that nice Doctor Ludwig' and how she would tell me what she  _could_  and what I  _needed_  to know about me."

Eric wrapped Sookie in the bath robe, "Worry not Sookie, if our presence helps your dreams we will sacrifice ourselves and sleep in your bed forever." He said with a teasing wink and brow waggle hoping to lift her spirits. It worked.

She giggled and resolved to push her nightmare to the back of her mind until she saw this Ludwig person.

Godric pulled her up and said, "Get dressed if you wish and come to the living room. I have a proposal for you that may help."

He separated from her, but she felt the renewed panic as she lost a protector. "NO!" She screamed and clutched Godric, "Don't leave me alone."

He pulled her in a hug and shushed her gently and whispered, "I will not leave you if you do not wish it." He rocked her gently to soothe her.

"Come" he said as he held his hand out.

She grabbed his hand and he lifted her up on the marble bathroom counter.

He turned to Eric and said, "Help me dress her."

Eric grabbed the bra and panty set and handed the latter to Godric while he asked, "Do you want to wear a bra?" He was worried it would irritate her breasts; he wanted to offer her his blood, but knew his maker had very strong opinions about sharing blood. He didn't want her to be in pain or to have to look at the evidence of brutal touch on her body.

"No." She shook her head as she watched them.

While she was talking to Eric, Godric had stepped between her legs and placed her foot in each of the holes in the black lace panties. He slid them up her legs and under the bathrobe, he then had to lift her of the counter so that they fit in place.

Anyone watching them would see nothing sexual, only the care that they placed in dressing her so that she would not hurt. It was a gesture of love, even if none of them realized it. It filled their bond and strengthened it while their lights swirled in contentment.

Sookie felt safe and cared for. Warmth entered her chest as she watched them.

Eric knew that she would likely not want to wear the dress so he pulled his shirt off and told her, "take off the robe and lift your hands."

Normally Sookie would have been indignant at Eric's gall but she saw nothing as sexual in this innocent childlike state she was in, the only this she needed was safety and the people in the room had her trust.

She did as he said and he slid the shirt on her. Godric passed her to him and zoomed out to order room service for her, knowing she would want food and also to have reception leave her brother a message saying Sookie was too tired to go out but that he should go have fun in Dallas.

Eric had carried her to the living room and tried to place her on the seat next to him but she refused to let go. When Godric came back she pulled him down next to Eric and situated herself on the both of them. Godric wrapped her in a blanket and shifted her more comfortably on them.

Sookie's mind was clearing and becoming more rational as the fear and adrenaline faded in the wake of Eric and Godric. She realized she should be ashamed of her wanton behavior (sitting in two men's laps and being naked in front of them!) but she didn't want to go back to being scared without them.

"Little one, I have a proposal for you." Godric began and after a pause he continued. "I want you to take my blood."

Eric's head snapped towards his Maker in shock. Godric always believed that blood was sacred and never to be given away so to see him offer this was out of the norm for him.

"I will contact Ludwig after we speak and ask her meet us all in Louisiana after we are done with our business here."

Sookie wasn't so focused on the blood part as Eric was, "Your coming back with us?" She asked hesitantly refusing to let herself hope.

He smiled at her and said, "Yes. I will stay with Eric and I hope you will stay there with us too until we figure out what is happening."

Sookie hardly had to think about it and said, "Yes."

"Your blood?" Eric whispered still shocked.

Sookie felt panic fill her she worried that Eric didn't want to her to have his Maker's blood. It made her sad to think about, but she would respect it. "It's ok Eric, they are not too painful, just some Advil and I'll be good as new. I don't need to take Godric's blood."

Eric felt her sadness and was quick to reassure her "I have no problem with you taking his blood, I was going to offer mine actually. I just couldn't believe he offered it, he has always been very careful who has his blood since it is sacred to him."

She turned to Godric and said, "You don't owe me anything, I don't want you to give me your blood because you feel like you owe me a debt."

The Gaul shook his head in denial as she spoke. "I  _want_ you to have my blood, but I want you to know exactly what you are getting into." He focused on her and asked, "I know you had Compton's blood, do you know what will happen?"

She nodded, "Yup, I will get stronger, my senses will get better, my libido will increase and you can tell if I am in danger or how I'm feeling."

Eric looked at her searchingly, "Is that all Compton told you will happen?"

She racked her brains and remembered how he suddenly revealed a new facet of what vampire blood could do to her…but only when she had Eric's. "Well… he told me this the night before, after I had Eric's, he said that he would be able to make me sexually attracted to him."

Eric scoffs, "Convenient. He does not tell you that is a possibility when it is only  _his_ blood in your system. It is true but I give you my word that I will not influence you unless it is a life threatening situation or I have your permission."

"I promise the same." Godric said, "I will add the caveat that if I feel that you need it but I cannot get your express permission. Like earlier for example I was sending you peace and calm through the bond so that you could stop being afraid."

Sookie nodded, "I can agree to that."

She finally felt more embarrassed than frightened now and so lifted from their laps and moved in between them. Still close enough that they surrounded her comfortably but not **on** them.

Eric turned to Sookie with a hesitant expression. It was a strange sight because she had never seen him be hesitant in anything. "So you will take our blood?"

"Is there a reason for me to take your blood?" She didn't think she was in danger and hoped that Ludwig could fix it before she became a hassle for them. She didn't imagine Eric would like to bring fang bangers while she was asleep in his home. She could see how her dependency on both him and his maker would get annoying.

Sookie ignored the twinge in her chest as the purple light protested the idea of Eric bringing women home for sex.

"I believe so Sookie." Godric said, "I would like you to take both of our blood so that should the dreams ever come back both Eric and I will know. I am hoping that our blood in you may also boost your strength not only in real life, but in the dream-state so that you can fight them off easier."

She felt tears in her eyes. Godric looked at her with such kindness and genuine worry, it had been a  _long_  time since someone helped her just so that  _she_  would be happy.

"Thank you." She said gratefully as tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'll take your blood after I eat."

Sookie had heard the bell hop approaching the door with the food, it was Barry and he was glad to see that she was OK after he got her mental pleas a few days ago when she went to the Fellowship.

Eric got up and opened the door to let the bell hop push the cart in.

He wondered how he could delicately bring up what he had found out about Bill from his court spy. He took no enjoyment in it; while he hated Compton he does not want Sookie to be hurt by all this.

Sookie looked at the mountain of food and was just shocked. She could see milkshakes of every flavor, pizza, steak, lobster, pasta, pancakes, and sausages crowding on the smelled amazing and she dug in.

While she was eating Godric said, "Earlier, before we went to see Nan I promised to tell you about my tribe."

"And how you were King!" Eric teased as he came back from giving Barry a tip and closing the door behind him. He gladly took the distraction from telling Sookie news that would no doubt hurt her.

Godric smiled indulgently at him, "Not a King," and turned to face Sookie so that Eric couldn't see his mischievous expression. He winked at her and said sadly, "Eric does not like the idea that he, a king, was changed by a lowly chief."

Eric zoomed over in worry, but then stopped as he saw his maker's mischievous expression. He scoffed, "Chief." He turned to Sookie, "When he tells you about himself you will see for yourself why he was no mere Chief."

"Please continue Godric," Sookie said as she turned to face him delicately wiping her mouth with a napkin (Cloth! She never had cloth napkins, so fancy).

He smiled and said as you wish. "I was born approximately 2,500 years ago. In modern day France in what used to be known a Gaul. I was 17, at least I think, we did not have accurate time measurements and for very long I refused to follow the now standard Roman method. Grudges run deep in vampires."

He smiled a little at that.

"My father was the chief of my tribe and he ruled in peace." He looked at her, "It was not a hereditary title, only the most worthy warriors could take the title of chief and get the markings of one."

Sookie watched transfixed as his hands brushed his throat where the tattoo that had her so enraptured a few days ago at the party.

"Every cycle – around a year and a half there would be a tournament of sorts, where men would compete against each other and the winner of the tournament had the chance to challenge the current ruler in a fight for the right to be chief."

His eyes grew stormy. "There was a man who hated my father, he had wanted my mother years earlier but she refused him, thought he was young and weak. He wanted to take his life, wife, and title."

Even Eric was transfixed as he sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Sookie; leaning is head on her legs. Sookie soon started playing with his hair while she listened.

"He managed to win the tournament and challenged my father. Normally the fights were won by knocking your opponent unconscious, but he took it farther and killed my father."

I was out in the field when my mother came to me; I was around 12 years old I believe. We had long stopped going to the tournaments because they always ended the same. Everyone respected my father and the years of peace and prosperity he brought so no one challenged him. The news reached us as family friends rushed to tell us my father's fate."

Godric looked sad and said, "My mother knew that the triumphant chieftain has the right to take the losers wife and daughters as well as kill their sons."

She turned to me and said _, 'Go with them. They will protect you!'_

" _I do not need protection! I will stand and kill him!"_

_She shook her head, "foolish boy, you would never win. Your father was one of the best warriors of the tribe. Go with them, pretend to be their nephew and when you are strong kill him in vengeance for your family!"_

_She kissed him on the head and tearily whispered, "Be strong my child!"_

_They pulled him away and into a covered cart to go to the next village for safety._

" _No!" he screamed. "Mother!"_

_He knew that if they left he would never see her alive again. He watched her stand taller and pull her shoulders back regally as she walked towards the house. And her fate._

"I found out later that the man came to our house, my mother had told him that she would rather die than allow him access to her body. She said that she would also deny him the pleasure of having her killed. She had pulled a knife and stabbed herself in the heart."

Sookie had tears running down her face. Imagining a 12 year old boy learning of his mother's suicide while having to deal with the death of his father and watching his murderer steal his inheritance.

"I trained for years until no one in the village I was in could beat me. It took 2 years but I was finally strong enough to kill my fathers murderer. I entered in the tournament at 14 and I reached the end and was given the option to challenge him. Almost everyone that won challenged him in the beginning of his rule. My father was beloved and this new chief had already ruined the relationships with neighboring tribes and had thrown them into war for fickle reasons. But that stopped when they realized that he wouldn't be knocking opponents unconscious, he killed all who challenged him."

Sookie had long ago stopped eating. She was twisting Eric's hair nervously now between her fingers.

"I fought with him and when I had him in his death hold I told him ' _This is long awaited vengeance! I have waited for the day when I could kill you for the murder of my father and the death of my mother!'_

_He looked at Godric and the entire town could suddenly see the resemblance between him and their previous chief. It had been hidden by the Gods until that moment. When Godric killed the man the crowd cheered and mothers who had lost their husbands and sons to the tyrant cried."_

My mother told me that I was meant for greatness and I would discover it when the time came. That is why she named me Godric. It meant Son of the Gods."

He looked towards Sookie and smiled at her wide-eyed attention. He motioned for her to continue eating. When she began he continued, "I repaired the relationships between the tribes after I received the chieftain chain across my collar and we lived in peace until I was 16 when the Romans invaded Gaul."

"I sure you know the history, Julius Caesar expanded into Gaul after many battles until my homeland lost and the romans conquered."

Sookie nodded as she chewed, "Ya, it was the Battle of Alesia where the Romans finally won. They defeated the army and captured the leader so that the people would be disheartened. The leader was kept as a war trophy for a few years until he was killed."

Eric started snickering at her feet. "What! Am I wrong? I just know what history books tell me!"

Eric looked at her and still snickering said, "No you have the general gist correct, he turned to Godric, "fill in the blanks and tell her more about that great leader."

Sookie turned to Godric excited, "Did you know him! I forgot his name it was like Venti or Verci-something-"

 

Eric was full on laughing now. Full and thunderous belly laughs.

Sookie wanted to hit him. "Vercingetorix was the name. It meant 'great warrior king' or 'king of great warriors' " He turned towards Godric, "Tell her about Vercingetorix."

"So you knew him?" Sookie continued.

Godric looked at his Childe with annoyance, "I was given the name 'Vercingetorix' by my allies after I lead our army to defeat the Roman armies in the initial battles."

Sookie looked at him shocked with her mouth open, "But you're so young!" She said shocked.

"We died younger then, war, famine, disease, most of us had wives and children by 15. I was married with an infant daughter by the time I went off to war. I was an experienced general." He pulled at the sleeves of his shirt and showed her the jagged ropes of lines on his bicep. Each of these were given at moments of achievement. Most men only had the one that they received at manhood."

He pointed to each line and described what led to him receiving it, when he reached manhood at 14, when he won the tournament, when he killed the chieftain, when he allied the tribes, when he beat the first Roman army, the second Roman army.

"And my last was placed much later, when I was a vampire."

Sookie wanted to know so bad it was the line was the thickest, and he had already said that the thicker the line the greater the achievement, "for what? What achievement?"

"Eric."

Even Eric looked shocked at this. He had never known that his maker considered him on par to becoming a man and defeating armies. He never knew that Godric considered him his  _greatest_  achievement.

Godric continued his story oblivious to the wonder of the two listeners, "I was captured at the Battle of Alesia, like you said, I was paraded through the crowds as a trophy of Rome's triumph. But I was not kept in prison; a vampire in the crowd took a liking to me and decided that I would be his Childe. He glamoured the guard into believing that a street rat he brought with him was I and took me out. Three days later I rose."

"And your maker?" Sookie asked. Eric had winced and she felt worried, she hoped it wasn't a sore spot.

"I killed him." Godric said.

"…Oh." Sookie didn't know what to say. "What about the tattoos on your back?" She asked hoping to move on.

"One is the mark of Rome, it branded me as a conquest. It was recent and when I was changed it stayed looking raw and new." At her worry he said, "I does not hurt. The one on the base of my spine is the Sea God. Many in my tribe believed that I was his son since I was named Son of the Gods and I had more strength than all the men along with my battle prowess and my affinity for water."

I also was born with a small serpent birthmark on my ankle." He pulled his right pant-leg up and showed her the smaller pink version of the tattoo on his back.

"Did you believe you were the child of a God?" Sookie asked curious.

"No I did not, but now I think that I may have been. I have received many graces, all show that I have their favor."

"And what did you do after that?"

"I roamed Europe," he looked towards Eric and teased, "Until one day I ran across a Viking warrior fighting a battle in the middle of a field."

"Oh double story time" Sookie said as she looked between the two of them, "your turn Eric. Any embarrassing stories?"

Godric smiled wickedly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Eric's Story! I should have it up by next Friday (hopefully) Fingers crossed.
> 
> Vercingetorix was an actual person, I used a lot of his history and story to make Godric's past. I could just imagine Godric as Vercingetorix when I read about him.
> 
> I have a WordPress! I am updating there before I update on now and when the sexy steamy scenes come I will post full uncensored versions there. I have it completely updated and this chapter was already up on WP before the FF one was and it has awesome gifs and pictures of Godric and Eric being sexy. I recommend following me there since I will regularly post my updating schedule on there. Just click follow and you will get email notices without having to get a WP. The URL is on my profile page!
> 
> I hope to have the next chapter up by next week, but reviews make me work faster and make me and the muse happy!
> 
> Review!


	6. Eric Speaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> Sorry its so late! If you follow me on WordPress (on my profile page) you got a little bit of a teaser from Eric's point of view, don't worry I have included it hear, but I put it up on the 8th so that readers wouldn't get too sad over my long break since I went to Cali and just had a sucky birthday (got a ticket). Some readers mentioned that I had made a mistake in Godric's age since he is 2,500 years old and Vercingetorix is around 2,200 (in real life). But trust me there is a reason I made him older and you all will find out later.
> 
> Before being edited this was 11 pages and 4,502 words long and after being edited it is now 14 pages and 5,558 words long!
> 
> I have gotten a few flames that just ruined my day, I deleted them since I often go and look at the comments to see what readers want next and I just didn't want to see them. The reader criticized me on my 'overuse' of the TV shows lines (duh its a rewrite I have to start somewhere) They stopped reading at Chapter 3 which is stupid since at the beginning it is almost all from the show, only we view things from a suspicious Sookie's eyes instead of the cannon Sookie who just let everything go. I had to start establishing my Sookie in a believable way, so I inserted valid suspicions that would cause changes in Sookie. After chapter 3 the only scenes from the show are the rooftop scene and nothing else.
> 
> They also said that Sookie was blatantly choosing Godric over Eric...No. Sookie has had her emotions manipulated until she cant help but dislike Eric, it is almost a natural reaction now while Godric saved her from being raped. She sees Godric as someone who saved her and while she can now see the good in Eric and recognize that how she felt before wasn't natural it is difficult for her as it would be for anyone. It doesn't mean that she prefers ANYONE just that she doesn't know what to think or how to feel now that she isn't being manipulated by Bill's blood. It would be a normal thing to feel that way, I would find it more strange if Sookie just suddenly treated Eric like nothing ever happened and just jumped into bed with him.
> 
> Ok I'm done.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the nice reviews it helped me get back up and write!
> 
> I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Six**

**Eric Speaks**

Teaser in Eric Pov:

_I sat watching while my maker displayed more life than I had ever seen in him. The bond sang with his happiness and amusement as he teased Sookie._

_I looked to her and I saw her shine from within, her light and natural joy for life seeping into Godric (and even to me). Ever since I met her I noticed some of my own traits changing, I was less apathetic and I woke for the night with excitement instead of the usual annoyance and indifference._

_Sookie flicked her blonde hair and sent her scent towards me. I felt like I was being punched in the gut, it was so powerful. Her smell made me miss home, she smelled like fresh honey warmed by the sunlight. I had always loved honey as a human; the stings we received were worth it when we stumbled across a hive while hunting for the village._

_We didn't have chocolate or processed sugary confections that they do now. Honey was the ultimate treat for my people. Even the honey of today pales to the honey of my human years. It is currently over processed and hardly even smells like it is supposed to so it was shocking to me when a young woman came into Fangtasia smelling like something that was long gone to me._

_I loved the sun when I was human. I sat in the sun for the pure joy of it as a child and then as a young man I fucked under the warmth of the summer air. It was possibly the only thing I regret giving up to become a vampire._

_I felt my fangs aching to be released from my gums and my nostrils flared._

_I opened my eyes at Sookie's gasp of surprise. As soon as she looked at me I nearly rolled my eyes back in pure bliss. When she looked at me she felt arousal for a brief moment and it made the smell of honey and sun increase until the musk spread all around me._

_I could no longer control my fangs they came out as I said, "What did you want to know älskare?"_

0o.o0o.o0

Sookie was so unbelievably happy at the moment! She had just learned the truth about an important figure in history and got to hear it from him first hand!

Godric was looking at Eric with the mischievous expression on his face; Sookie had previously seen him only stoic and somber so she was shocked at how much his countenance changed with just that. His brows were lifted teasingly, his mouth quirked as if he was keeping himself from bursting out laughing, it was his eyes however that held the most change.

His eyes before were a stormy green, filled to the brim with dark clouds of pain, so cloudy that they almost looked brown when they met in the basement of the FoTS. Now however they looked so clear and airy, as if he had survived through the storm and was now enjoying living in the peaceful aftermath.

The green was beautiful and he looked both younger and older at the same time. Now that he was unburdened he carried himself more like a strong, powerful, young man would – like the warrior he was.

He also looked his physical age now. Since he started smiling more often Sookie could see the adorable little crinkles that surrounded his eyes. When his brows lifted she could see the slight worry lines that he must have had as a human gracing his forehead.

All of these things made her feel…something. As she looked at Godric and Eric she thought that wrinkles and laugh lines could never be ugly, they were the sign of a life fully lived. In fact their presence added to their beauty, it made them more approachable and let you see the humanity that they tried so hard to hide.

Sookie looked at Eric still feeling the arousal from earlier when they looked at each other - his fangs peeking out with his blonde hair in disarray begging to have her fingers run through it, "So the stories?"

Eric opened his mouth to speak displaying more fang, but just as he began the phone rang.

Godric vamped to the phone on the table and answered, "Godric."

Sookie could only hear Godric's side of the conversation but judging from Eric's expression she assumed he could hear the other person as well. Eric had his head tilted towards the phone and had a quizzical expression on his face.

He reminded Sookie of a puppy with its ear perked to listen to something.

"Yes Isabel…Of course. Now?" Godric suddenly looked worried. His voice did not change, but somehow Sookie could tell that he was preoccupied with whatever Isabel had said, and was worried for her.

"I will ask." Both Eric and Godric looked to her.

"Sookie," Godric began. "There seems to be a problem at the nest and Isabel wanted to know if you could read the donors and pets as soon as you can. Now if possible."

She nodded she could tell he was worried for Isabel. Sookie wondered what had happened, "Of course I will!"

Godric smiled at her briefly before he turned back towards the phone and began speaking to Isabel in Spanish. Once again Sookie understood it, but she disregarded it (perhaps that bootleg Rosetta Stone CD was finally working).

Eric captured her attention, "Have you finished eating lover?"

Sookie looked at the mountain of food that she had yet to try and said, "I'm full but it seems like such a waste to just throw this all away!"

"Do not worry. We can place them in the refrigerator; you will likely be hungry after the blood exchange. It will boost your metabolism in order to heal your wounds and strengthen your body."

She smiled, she hated wasting food, growing up in a poor household and only living of her Gran's small pension as well as the remnants of her parent's life insurance meant that they almost never had a lot. They had enough, but wasting was a sin to them.

Gran struggled so much when Sookie's parents died; she suddenly had two small children and only her pension until the police search turned up her parent's bodies. The insurance company and the bank refused to give Gran any money until they were missing for 10 years or the bodies were found, whichever came first.

Sookie knew how much it was a toll on her. She was an elderly woman who should have lived comfortably spoiling her grandchildren while being supported by her children. But that didn't happen, she survived both of her children and had the burden of young kids placed in her lap.

Gran never complained, she took it in stride and got a job. She started knitting, washing clothes, and sewing from home. The entire town rallied behind her as much as they could and brought her their clothes and things even if they could do all of it themselves. Gran was too proud a woman to take money that she felt she didn't work for; she only took money from others as a loan that she would repay immediately, so this was the town's way of helping her.

Every little bit helped but they couldn't afford to be throwing away food.

She stood up and removed her legs from his thigh. She set about packing up the food. Eric stood next to her piling the packaged food for him to take to the fridge. Working like that they both had everything packed and stored in no time.

"So are we doing this now?" Sookie asked as Godric hung up the phone.

"-Yes"

"-Only if you wish so."

Eric and Godric both spoke at the same time. Godric rolled his eyes a little bit at his Childe's eagerness.

"Is it better to do it now or later?" Sookie asked, wondering if there was a time limit or something.

Godric answered her with a shake of his head. "It matters not, but I would prefer if we did it before we leave to got to the Nest. It is better if you are not injured when we are there. Not very many have the will power to resist one who smells like you having wounds."

"… You guys have told me all of the side affects right? There is nothing more than the healing, the strength in my senses and libido, the dreams, and being able to feel/influence me?" Sookie looked at them, her youth suddenly visible to them as they softened towards her.

"No." Eric said. "And we have already given you our vow to never influence you without your permission or due cause."

She heaved a sigh and said, "Ok, I trust you."

They were such simple words, but to Eric the shock was almost a stake to the chest. Never would he have imagined she would have said those three words ' _I trust you'_ he could tell she meant it, the simple innocence of her statement nearly made his heart restart. When she shyly turned her eyes up form the floor to him, he could see the pure untainted trust she showed him. He could feel his heart opening to her more, the purple tendril of light that swirled around him was getting closer to breaching his chest.

Her trust was a little hesitant, but given what he assumed Bill did in order for her to dislike him so much so instantly it was understandable for her to have some hesitance.

"So how do we do this?" She asked looking around, "I have only done this like three times, and in all of them either I was injured or I was sucking silver from vampires." She said with a pointed look to the two of them.

"You are wrong lover." Eric said. "You have only done one mutual exchange and that was with Bill."

Sookie was a little confused, "What is the difference?"

"A mutual exchange is when a vampire and a human drink blood from one another at the same time. It forms a bond like we have told you, but depending on how much blood was exchanged if it is not renewed after a certain amount of time it will fade."

Sookie looked a little lost and said, "So my blood bond with Bill faded a long time ago then?"

Eric and Godric both shook their head, "No when I met you at Fangtasia you smelled almost completely of Compton only with my great age was I even able to scent  **you,**  to Pam you would have smelt only of Compton."

Godric added in, "You smelled of him in the basement as well, but you no longer smell of him, the little you had of both mine and Eric's blood seems to have destroyed it."

Sookie shook her head, "but he said he only gave me a little bit of blood? And he never drank any of mine when he gave me his blood, so it should have faded by now!"

"Then he lied." Godric said softly.

Sookie let that sink in and sat down in shock. She shouldn't be so surprised she thought, considering she had already seen how good of an actor he was with Lisa and him 'mainstreaming' while 'waiting for her to be ready for sex.'

She was done she decided. No more, as soon as she saw Bill she was ending it, she was finished with that lying cheat.

"Send me emotions." She said suddenly.

"What?" Eric asked.

"I want to know what it feels like. I think Bill may have used it on me, looking back I spent too much time acting differently and focused a lot on Bill and accepting his platitudes despite the fact that it didn't make sense for me to do that, even when it went against what Gran taught me."

"Alright. What emotions would you like us to send?"

"Make me hate you." Sookie said, "I need to see if something is true or not."

Eric suspected that Sookie was wondering if her dislike of him was fabricated by Compton. He had to admit that he was curious if she could tell she was being influenced when she has something to compare it to.

Godric asked if she was ready and she nodded and felt dislike and disgust fill her before fading into hatred. Sookie felt it so deeply that her body was shaking with the effort of housing such foreign emotions. Sookie has felt dislike and disgust before, but she has never  _truly_  hated anyone. It just wasn't in her.

"Too much!" Sookie gasped. They stopped immediately and Sookie felt nothing other than her own emotions. Even when they flooded her with other feelings she kept a close eye on her own emotions, she was concentrated and then she became shocked.

Sookie felt the foreign emotions flood her and overpower hers until she almost couldn't even fell anything other than what they wanted her to. She thought back to when she first met Eric, she was curious at first and had felt attraction for him (not too much, she knew often what could hide behind pretty faces) and a little offended when he kicked that man.

But she initially could understand, if someone touched her when she didn't want to be touched she would slap them (she had done it before).

While kicking people was extreme, Eric was 1,000 years old she also now knew he was a Viking King so she had no doubt that when he was human he could have had someone beheaded or killed for touching him without permission. So in hindsight kicking was probably one of the least offensive things he could have done to that man.

She reflects on her feelings in  _Fangtasia_  and she remembers being immediately filled with disgust and loathing which made her pause, as a telepath she has always refrained from judging someone too quickly until she knows their story, but here she was suddenly hating the handsome man on the throne instantly for almost no reason. And every time after that she always felt the same emotions.

The few times she saw him without Bill she wasn't disgusted by him, she was just annoyed (since he always flirted) and was curt with him. Looking back she can see how her emotions were false and manipulated by another, she didn't think anything of how strongly she felt because she  _never_  knew someone could overpower her emotions (but she should have wondered since telepaths exist so why not empaths or something along that note).

Sookie felt better. She now knew that her body didn't betray her - that it was Bill who manipulated her into hating Eric and being harsh around him. She still felt a little hesitant, but that was understandable considering how long she had been 'trained' to hate him (she never thought she would know how it felt to be Pavlov's dogs, but now she knew).

She was still working on moving past that, and seeing Bill display his true self as well as seeing Eric be a genuine man with real feelings has helped her. Sookie believes that now that she  _knows_  what happened with her emotions that it would be much easier to become friends with Eric.

"Are you alright little one?" Godric's voice broke through her musing. She didn't realize that she had paused staring at one point on the wall with her emotions going slightly erratic until she calmed herself.

It worried them.

"I'm fine. I just realized that I had felt my emotions being manipulated many times before."

"…I am sorry." Eric said, "I know how awful it is to feel out of control."

Sookie was surprised, she never saw him as not being in control of every situation he fund himself in.

"You?" Sookie said shocked.

He quirked a small smile at her that made her insides flutter. His hair was not gelled to the sides and a few strands flopped in front of his clear blue eyes. He must have been the epitome of Viking beauty, the extremely light blonde hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen (viking girls must have gone crazy for him). They looked like the pictures she had seen of the ocean in Cancun. Clear and crystalline.

He gave a deep rumbling laugh as he sat on the floor in front of her cross-legged. "Yes me. I was not always a thousand year old vampire with super senses and strength."

"No, I know. You just seem like the type to never give up control."

"It wasn't voluntary lover."

"What happened?" She almost didn't want to ask what happened due to his expression. He seemed haunted by something. How could she ever have believed he was emotionless and cold?

"I was human at the time. As you know my father was the King and I was the prince. My mother and father were excellent rulers, my father ruled with a stern fist but he was still beloved. My title -unlike Godric's- was hereditary, so I was to be the next King."

Godric had already heard the story, but nonetheless sat down next to Sookie to listen.

"My mother was the most beautiful woman in the village, my father claimed that it took him two years of courting and running out all of her previous suitors in order for her to say yes! She said that she had to make him work since all of the village girls fell to his feet and she refused to be like that." He looked at her knowingly with his brows raised.

"She was a strong woman, a worthy wife for a King. She ruled when the men left to go on raids and she and the women did farm work while raising their sons and daughters."

Sookie could see that Eric loved his mother, it was practically tangible.

"I was 22, my parents were wanting me to marry or at least enter into a betrothal, but I was not through sowing my wild oats. My mother was worrying - she wanted me to have a wife and to give her grandchildren, she knew how easily men were killed on raids, but I was  _so_  assured of my immortality."

He gave a rueful smile at the last.

"I was in the process of attempting to convince the chambermaid to lay with me, she was one of the few who held out hoping to become the next queen, but that night I managed to convince her."

His face darkened and his voice lowered. "I was fucking the maid when it happened. A man came to the door and asked for shelter, my father being a good man granted it and offered him something to drink – as was custom. I know this because of the servant that survived the slaughter, and he said that he was not thirsty for the mead being offered. He was a vampire and he attacked my father and was draining him."

He looked Sookie in the eyes and said, "My mother had walked in with my baby sister on her hip, interrupting him. The stranger turned his attentions from my father to them, he killed my mother and my innocent little sister. After that moment I was the last of my family.

I heard the screams, stopped fucking the girl and grabbed my sword. It was too late they all had left, my mother and sister were already dead, my father was on the brink of death, he had managed to swear me to vengeance before he passed."

He sighed.

"You found him right?" Sookie asked, she wanted it to be true so badly, so that his family could rest in peace knowing that their murderer no longer roamed the same earth as their son.

"No. I swore to my father that I would kill him or die searching for him."

Sookie felt heartbroken. She cant imagine how she would have felt if she walked in and her Gran was on the brink of death having her swear to capture the person that did it and then living for 1,000 years with that promise unfulfilled. It was an immense weight to carry, especially alone.

She sat down next to him on the floor and placed her hand on his and said, "You will find them and they will pay. What do you know about them?"

"I know that it was an old vampire, who controlled a large pack of were's, which is an oddity because vampires and were's tend to avoid each other. He stole my father's crown from his head while he was dying. I can feel it in my bones that he is still alive and that my oath is still active."

Sookie felt rage fill her at that. It was bad enough that the vampire killed his entire family, but he also stole the crown that Eric's father expected to pass down to his son, and his son, and his son, and so forth. That murderer had no right to it! She turned to Godric to see his expression, but he was no longer next to her so she moved back to Eric.

"At least if you ever see that crown again you know that person is the killer, since murderers who take trophies keep them to remember and look at them. They always keep them in an easily accessible place that they can see."

He looked at her, smiled, and teased, "Now I will have to break into the libraries and resting places of every vampire in the world!"

Godric had vamped back into the room after he disappeared. He stepped in their eyesight, "I sent Ludwig a message and asked if she would be willing to see us when we return to Louisiana, I should receive a response soon." He turned to Sookie and lifted her off the floor and back to the couch, which suddenly had a tall Nordic sitting on it.

"Perhaps we should get ready, we need to leave soon to head over to the nest."

Sookie nodded and said, "Should we exchange now?"

"Yes, if you like I can get a glass from the kitchen and you can drink our blood from there if it is more comfortable for you."

Sookie thought about it, she didn't have a problem when she pulled the silver from them so it shouldn't be any different now.

"No it's alright."

Eric was smiling at the idea of her perfect lips pursed on his skin again.

"Lets get started." Sookie turned to see Eric leering at her.

She rolled her eyes, but sat between them nonetheless. "Are we doing this at the same time?"

"Yes we will both drink from you while you alternate drinking from our wrists." Eric said with a lick of his lips.

Sookie looked at his lips and wondered if they are as soft as they look, wondered if Godric will be as gentle as his personality suggests, and she wondered if she should be this happy after finding out that her first serious boyfriend was a lying jerk face.

Eric upon seeing her fascination with his lips leaned forward and placed them on her neck.

Sookie gasped when the object of her thoughts was suddenly pressing kisses on her skin, he left long lingering touches and occasionally gave her a little nip with his fangs when they got caught on her flesh. Warmth moved down her body and concentrated on her center which she could feel becoming damp, she crossed her legs in the futile hope that they wouldn't notice, his nostrils flared at the smell and he licked a path down to her collarbones.

She was nearly hyperventilating by the end and she turned to Godric in the hopes that he could help clear her mind of the warm haze that spread through her. What she saw shocked her, Godric was looking at her his chest heaving as he scented the air perfumed with Sookie's exquisite arousal, his Childe was at her neck and she was looking at him with attraction.

His eyes had darkened and she thought his pupil must have taken over his entire eye, since she could no longer see the mossy green. His fangs peaked out and his entire body was tense as if he was ready to spring. She had never seen him look so vampiric. She gave a mewling moan as Eric began sucking giving her a hicky as her surface blood-vessels popped forming the 'bruise'.

Suddenly Godric was next to her on the other side, the one that Eric was not occupying. He too placed his mouth on her neck, but neither of them bit yet.

Godric swiped out his tongue and tasted her. Sookie gasped out a moan, Eric was now nuzzling her as his maker took over her neck. Eric ran his nose along her jaw scenting her and the arousal that surrounded her, her perspiration tasted heavenly he thought as he licked on her jawbone.

"Stop." Godric said both turned to look at him, he was extremely aroused his linen pants tenting as his fangs showed same as Eric who had his palm pressing down on the tent of his pants. "She deserves better than this, better than a quick moment with no certainties. We must get to Isabel and none of us will ever leave if we get started now."

Sookie nodded when the lust haze lowered a bit, she was a little shocked at how she reacted, but was soon distracted from that when Godric bit into his wrist and offered it to her.

She brought the wrist to her mouth and she nearly moaned at the taste of it. The pure earthy quality that was completely Godric flooded her mouth, she once again felt as is she was in that mossy damp forest as she pulled more through her lips. She threw her head back as she felt his fangs pierce her neck, her lips were bloody as she looked at Eric.

Eric could take no more, as soon as Sookie's eyes met his - her lips covered in his maker's blood- he bit his own wrist as he joined his maker at her neck.

Sookie could not describe the feeling of two fangs buried in her neck, she thought  _no wonder there are so many fang bangers, this is amazing!_ All of the donors at the Hotel were generally pretty happy with their jobs (except the ones that had to deal with Bill – poor girls), they got paid to be bitten and get this wonderful feeling all the time.

She took Eric's wrist to her mouth now and she washed down Godric's taste with Eric's cool blood, like a glass of water filled with ice. Godric tasted like warmth and calm and Eric tasted like a refreshing and surprising cold.

She could feel them now, in the back of her head. Not their voices but their voids almost as if they became a part of her. The three aura colors moved between the three bodies, completely connected by blood. Purple, light blue, and gold moved back and forth together making a tangible connection between them.

 _It is almost done_  they all heard in their minds. Godric immediately knew who it is as he pulled away from Sookie, loving the sensation of her in their lap, their blood running through her veins and dripping down her lips. It was the Gods.

Eric recognized the voice of Frigga in the group of voices, his mother's patron Goddess and pulled away as well.

Sookie heard it as well, but being a telepath she was used to voices in her head and disregarded it.

She no longer felt any pain in her breast or her hips so she stood up and ran her hands along her body checking to see if it was truly gone. When she was satisfied that there was nothing she turned back to them.

"If you ever feel like touching yourself again, I will be happy to watch and I'm sure Godric would not object either. I enjoy shows." Eric said with a fangy little smile as he threw a wink her way.

"I'm sure you would." Sookie said exasperated.

"All is well?" Godric asked, "Everything is healed."

"Yes." Sookie nodded.

"As I expected, Eric and I have very potent blood. Should you get into a fight with a vampire less than 200 years old I would expect you to be able to win."

Sookie's brows rose, she didn't know she would get  _that_  much extra strength. Gabe and her Uncle would not be able to hurt her now, and neither would Bill since he was not yet 200.

She smiled at them and stood up, she wanted to go change and get ready to visit with Isabel. She was going to tell them that when a pounding sounded at the door.

"ERIC! Open the damn door!"

Eric vamped towards the door mentally rolling his eyes as he pulled it open. "Yes Billium?"

"Where is Sookeh!? What have you done with her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Billium! What could he want?! I should have it up by next Friday if I don't have another sucky week (but I might since Exams start).
> 
> On another note I have read so many S/E/G, S/G, and S/E stories that I often forget if they inspired my story, so if you see any similarities to another story I apologize I was probably subconsciously drawing on their story as well. Please feel free to remind me of any authors I may have used as inspiration so that I can give credit where it's due.
> 
> Reviews make me work faster and make me and the muse happy!


	7. The Interruption of Billium Compton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> Before being edited this was 5 pages and 2,072 words long and after being edited it is now 8 pages and 3,627 words long!
> 
> I am super happy that most people love this story and it is making me motivated to see it to the end. I have the next few chapters planned ahead I just need to move them from my head to paper. I also have a few other story ideas that I will do once I get near the end of this story.
> 
> I was re-reading VampQueenV's 'Marriage of Inconvenience' and Ericizmine's 'Bored to Death' and I had an idea for my next story. I was imagining Sookie and Eric meeting much earlier, watching their romance bloom, and them marry before the threat of the Queen steps in. If I did do this story I would of course ask VampQueenV's opinion before I moved forward and would let her read it beforehand so they could see that they only inspired the general idea of an early random meeting and nothing would be used without previous consent. I planned an entirely different meet for them and I planned for Gran and Godric to be alive (sorry it would be a E/S not E/S/G), and I wouldn't go about it the same way at all since I want to focus on them before anyone attempts to interfere, but I still got the initial idea from her and I would give credit where it is due.
> 
> I just have this scene in my head that I am desperate to write and its after they have a cute meeting Sookie decides to check out Fangtasia after Eric invites her and she impresses Eric with her knowledge of Norse mythology by recognizing the symbols on his throne and commenting on the craftsmanship, but saying that the wood is wrong since it isn't found in the Viking region. I just pictured Eric spending days quizzing her until she got something wrong and then making Thalia quiz her on Greek mythology. Eventually he has all of the vampires in Fangtasia do this (even invites other vamps from other regions to quiz her) they all start to like the little human that loves to learn and they teach her about their culture, their traditions, and inviting her to their homeland so she can imagine it first hand. I planned for her to have some powers too, that she finds out when she meets a vampire that has that power in his mythology.
> 
> I still don't even know if I'm going to write it, since I still have this story to finish. But if I decide to and VampQueenV approves I will be sure to let you guys know.
> 
> I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Interruption of Billium Compton**

Eric leaned on the door covering the view inside. He crossed his arms and Sookie was momentarily distracted by what the shift in weight did to his behind. Even when she hated him she couldn't deny that he had the most perfect butt she had ever seen (they were two globes of bite-able perfection). She had brief fantasy of giving one perfect cheek a little nip, before she shook her head and wondered if being around vampires made the need to bite greater.

"I have no idea what you mean Billium. Perhaps dementia passed on from your human life into your vampire life? I understand it was common among your people." Eric said sweetly. Sookie could almost feel the steam pouring from Bill's ears at that, he though that Eric's people were barbarians in comparison to his and would never listen otherwise when Sookie tried to point out the advanced culture that the Norse had in comparison to their contemporaries. Women had more rights in the Viking's time then in Bill's something that she was starting to see displayed in their actions towards her.

"Don't play games with me!" Bill tried to push his way past Eric, but ended up slamming into an immovable Norse wall. Eric laughed as he looked down (quite a long way down since Bill is so gosh darn short) with a pale blonde brow raised.

"I am 1,000 years old Compton, I do not do anything that I do not want to. I recall having this conversation with you before, but at least you do not have a stake in your hand to protect your pathetic maker. I do not think I could let that go twice."

[ ](https://unseenwonder.files.wordpress.com/2014/10/tumblr_memcyfaazj1r2x5hgo1_500.gif)

Sookie was confused. She didn't know what to make of the conversation; Bill had tried to kill Eric at some point, what in the world would posses him to do that? Especially over trash like Lorena? She hoped really hoped it wasn't over her, she didn't want to imagine them fighting over Lorena since she wanted Eric to have better taste than that. She gave up on Bill, his taste was awful since he preferred whores to a life with her.

"I can't feel Sookeh anymore!" Bill screamed in his face, "You and your bastard maker must have killed her!"

Godric zoomed forward and said, "Eric I do not believe that we have killed a blonde telepath recently. Did we? I often forget such things."

She could feel amusement coming from Godric and she was happy to see him in such high spirits, even if they were joking about her being dead. But Sookie let it go, she knew that vampires had really black humor. Pam also joked about her dying a lot so she had gotten used to it (Sookie still didn't know if she was serious or not).

She could see Godric from her spot on the couch hidden by the door and the tall Nordic Vampire. She could see mischievousness lighting in his eyes as he pretend contemplated whether of not they had killed her. Eric had the same look in his eyes from what she could see when he turned to face his Maker.

"I do not recall. I have met so many of them that they blend together," Eric sighed dramatically. He brought his hand to his head when he sighed

Said telepath had her hand over her mouth stifling her giggles that threatened to escape, especially when Eric turned his head slightly and winked. She could feel the mirth jumping from all three and felt a warmth in her chest as the three lights frolicked together and swirled being strengthened by their combined happiness. Sookie was becoming stronger from their blood and their connection she was already stronger than a 200 year old vampire.

The Gods nodded to themselves she needed to be strong, as long as they bonded and continued to share blood and become closer she would keep getting stronger. And so would they since the needed to be strong to protect her from the coming struggle.

"If you killed her you will answer to the Q-" Bill stopped himself suddenly. All of them but Sookie knew he was going to name drop the Queen, but if she went to such effort to circumvent Eric then she likely ordered Bill to not mention her. Bill had nothing without the Queen backing him up and he knew it. He glared at Eric with extreme hatred.

"Answer to whom?" Eric leaned forward his voice lowering to a menacing whisper. "Bill...Are you picking a fight?" He smirked at the idea.

"To the magistrate for killing my pet!" Bill sneered. "You could never handle the fact that she chose me over you, so you killed her in revenge. You owe me a new pet! One in the same condition – but I doubt you will be able to find a telepath for me."

"Pet?!" Sookie could take no more. She could deal with the whole 'mine' thing since most men tended to be possessive (even humans), but no way would she let  _anyone_ disrespect her by calling her a pet or treat her as if she was dispensable or  _tradable_!

"Sookeh! Dear, I am so happy you are safe!" He pushed past Eric who let him pass and pulled her into his arms. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

She was too shocked to respond, Bill pulled back to look her over and said, "Any damage will be charged against you, I hope you have my account number."

The  _nerve_  of this man. She could feel Eric leaning against the wall feeling amused and anticipation. The knew she could handle herself, but both he and Godric positioned themselves around the room not only so that they had a good view, but also so that they could be close enough to intercept should anything happen.

They did not think that Bill would be stupid enough to attack - especially since it seemed he was still trying to win her over and convince her of their evilness – but William Compton was an exceptionally stupid vampire. It was truly a miracle he lived this long, but seeing how slippery and silver-tongued he was, it was becoming much more clear how he stayed alive for so many years.

Sookie pulled away from him, too annoyed to realize that she pushed him back a few feet, him a  _vampire._  Godric and Eric grinned at each other, her strength was kicking in. Eric leaned back to have a better view, there was no way he was missing watching Compton get beaten up by a small human barmaid. He pulled his phone out to start recording so that Pam could see, she hated him since they met back when she was a human (it also didn't help that the last time they saw Bill he called her a whore - remembering her occupation as a human).

"I thought I heard you refer to me as a 'pet' Billiu- I mean William Compton - " She almost called him Eric's nickname, she had gotten so used to hearing it that it came out easily. Eric was struggling to hold back his laughter and keep his face impassive at that. " - and imply that I was your property, that Eric had to pay for and replace he damaged!"

"Sookeh!" Bill began with a pleading expression. "I did not mean it that way, it is the only way vampires like  _him -_ " he shot a glare at Eric. "-Can keep from harming humans. It is an old rule; if a vampire harms another's pet he must pay recompense and provide a suitable replacement. He won't harm you simply because of the hassle it would be to replace you. I am protecting you!"

She shook her head. "That is not what it sounded like! It sounded like you were mad over a missing toy and goading Eric."

"You have no idea what it was like Sookie, I woke up from my rest to feel you completely gone, I thought you were dead! I followed your scent back to here and I thought that Eric must have killed you. That is the only way I would no longer be able to feel you."

Bill was getting desperate, the Queen wanted her telepath  _soon_ , since she no longer had his blood in her she was questioning things and putting things together. He had to get her far away from here; he hoped he could bullshit enough to get her to agree to speak to him alone. Then he could just take her and have the queen make her a mindless blood slave who would do anyones bidding. He hoped the Queen would gift him with ripping her virginity from her, he was putting up with to much shit form this bothersome human and that would make up for it. He could practically taste her horror now.

Sookie on the other hand felt as if a fog had been cleared from her mind as she looked at him. He was not attractive, he looked very old (which she wouldn't mind if he was a good person), and she felt like he a had a slimy quality about him now. She couldn't stand to be near him anymore. He disgusted her.

"What about Lisa?" Sookie said. Her voice nearly broke; she was still hurt by that. She had never been cheated on and hoped to never experience it again since it was awful to watch. Even though Sookie was coming to realize that her feelings for him might have been fabricated she still felt the hurt of it.

No woman wanted to feel like she was interchangeable.

Bill was completely confused. So were Eric and Godric for that matter. "Who is Lisa? Sookie I don't know a Lisa, no matter what  _they_ have told you." He glared at the other two vampires who were focused on Sookie.

Godric sent her concern and Eric sent her strength. She was grateful for them, and she sent back that emotion to them. They both felt relief she would be fine, they would hold her up and Compton would never see how much hurt he caused her. They would never give him the satisfaction of knowing he did something that affected her.

Sookie took a breath and stood tall, looking at Bill as if she was a Queen in her court and he was a problem that needed to be removed. Sookie stood regally even in Eric's too large shirt and her bare feet not even Sophie Anne in her jewels, silks, with her laces, and impeccable hair and makeup could compare.

"The donor Bill. The blonde one that came out of the elevator last night before we went to see Nan."

She focused on him and willed him to tell the truth – or at least that she could find out the truth herself. She was done being dependent on someone about a world that was quickly becoming more and more her own.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Bill thought.  _I didn't think she would read her mind, she normally hates invading peoples privacy. I thought it would be safe and I wouldn't have to glamour them to forget like I did with the stupid fang banger in Bon Temps – Dawn._

Sookie felt shock course though her. She just heard Bills thoughts. A  _vampire's_  thoughts! She never wanted this, not being able to hear vampires kept her safe. She was only supposed to be able to read humans.

The shock of it pulled her away. She felt almost as if she was pulled from the inside of a balloon. She could feel the  _plup!_ of her mind pulling away from his - leaving the suction in the balloon and entering normal space - and once more his mind was silent.

She could feel Eric and Godric send her curiosity coupled with a hint of worry. She could practically hear the words behind their emotions, ' _Are you alright?'_  She sent them reassurances while she decided to try again, if she could occasionally hear a vampire she wanted to know what triggered it so that it never happens accidentally.

She once again willed herself to see the truth of Bill Compton.  _I have to tell the Queen, she will be able to order Eric to hand Sookie over. God I hate this damned assignment! Stupid fucking Hadley and her big fucking mouth, the only reason her mouth should be open is if someone's cock is filling it. She just had to brag about her telepath cousin to regain the Queen's favor._

"Sookeh, I –" Bill began, but Sookie was in no mood to hear his crap.

She interrupted, "Stop saying my name like that. I know you know how to say it correctly; you've done it before. Its not cute or endearing to mispronounce my name."

"Sookie, you're mistaken I don't know a Lisa!" He tried to deny.

"I saw her thoughts Bill! You slept with her and drank from her ever since we got to Dallas!"

"No! Sookie I would never do that to you. I  _love_ you." He was looking at her so earnestly that if she hadn't have heard his thoughts she would have believed him. She was so happy that she didn't have his blood in her, he probably would have been using that too.

Lying ScumBill.

"So her thoughts were fake?" She scoffed in disbelief.

"Yes! They had to be, I would never do that." Sookie felt his mind get an idea, she tried to follow it but Bill began speaking again. "I wouldn't be surprised it was a planted glamour. Eric has been trying to ruin our relationship since we got here!"

"Your blaming Eric, really?" Sookie sighed she was done with this bullshit.

"Yes!"

"No, Bill I don't think that. I think that we should break up and you should stay away from me, because I might stake you the next time I see you."

"Its his blood Sookie! He's manipulating you and trying to break us apart by making you doubt us!"

"Even if he was I doubt Godric would let him do that!" She shot back.

Bill scoffed. "Who do you think he learned it from? I have heard about him, he is likely pretending and lying to you and your falling for their plan! He was one of the biggest murderers of the ages, he wasn't nicknamed 'Death' for no reason, he is a  _monster_!"

Sookie was done. She knew Godric was a good man who genuinely regretted his past and sought to atone for it. She could feel his pain at what Bill said and his acceptance of it, Eric felt it to and he stepped forward and growled at Bill who turned to face him, no longer focusing on Sookie. It was a bad idea since she saw red and stepped forward, pulled back her hand as far as it would go and let it rush forward.

_Slap!_  Sookie had never felt anything as enjoyable as hitting Bill. Not only was she getting revenge for him cheating on her and using her, but she was also getting revenge for Godric. His head jerked to the side and she could see a trickle of blood where his lip had been scraped against his fangs. He looked at her shocked, she should not have been able to hit him hard enough to draw blood.

Eric moved forward. He was smiling broadly as he held Bill back and pulled him towards the door, he had sent the video of Sookie drawing blood from Bill, soon he would be a laughingstock among the vampires of Louisiana. A mere human managed to hurt him.

He paused in the middle of it and turned to Sookie. It made quite a sight a struggling Bill squirming and twisting in Eric's grip, but Eric looked as if nothing was happening as he mischievously looked to her. "Do you want him to go home now?"

"Yes." Sookie nodded, she wanted him to leave her life but she would settle for him leaving Dallas.

"He is no longer your companion here correct?"

She had no idea where he was going with this but it seemed Bill did, he shouted, "No! Sook-"

Eric covered his mouth easily while keeping hold of Bill. "No he isn't my companion anymore."

Eric smiled brightly and turned to Bill, "Since you are not her companion anymore I see no need for you to stay. Her brother clearly became her companion a few days ago, and per her contract I only have to pay for her companion to accompany her so I will be sure to charge you for the room since she left. I do hope you can afford it especially since I heard the most shocking sounds of furniture breaking last night."

Bill had a glare full of hatred as Eric pushed him out the door but before he closed it said, "Any and all donor services will also be paid for by you since 1. You are supposed to be mainstreaming and 2. It seems that Sookie did not give you permission to order them. Expect the bill in the mail."

He shut the door in his face.

o0.o0o.0o

Damn it all to hell! How did it all go so wrong?

Fucking Eric.

Fucking 'Lisa.'

And Fucking Godric who made Sookie start questioning things (everything) and making her realize that Eric wasn't evil.

Bill had no choice now he had to involve her. He packed up all of his things and picked up the phone, she had to step in now. There was no way he could do this alone, he knew once Eric got Sookie it would be damn near impossible to take her from him.

"Your Majesty?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is a little more Bill and Sookie visits the nest! I should have it up by next Friday. I pinky promise!
> 
> Sorry its so late! I was supposed to have it up yesterday, but I did not think that I would be so tired after my 10k run. I beat my personal best and I wasn't anywhere near last! Yay!
> 
> Reviews make me work faster and make me and the muse happy!


	8. The Billium's Plight... and a Sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> Before being edited this was 8 pages and 2,963 words long and after being edited it is now 11 pages and 5,111 words long!
> 
> I apologize for how late this was but I have been feeling awful, school has gotten crazy and my teachers are horrible (almost all are first year professors - fresh from grad school or retirement). But reading the reviews and seeing the reactions and also the theories/ideas that you guys have always inspires me to start writing again, so leave more! I am super happy that most people love this story and it is making me motivated to see it to the end. I have the next few chapters planned ahead I just need to move them from my head to paper. I also have a few other story ideas that I will do once I get near the end of this story.
> 
> I am also sorry for any mistakes since I write these without any beta review.
> 
> I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Eight**

**The Billium's Plight... and a Sandwich**

_Previously_ _:_

_Damn it all to hell! How did it all go so wrong?_

_Fucking Eric._

_Fucking 'Lisa.'_

_And Fucking Godric who made Sookie start questioning things (everything) and making her realize that Eric wasn't evil._

_Bill had no choice now he had to involve her. He packed up all of his things and picked up the phone, she had to step in now. There was no way he could do this alone, he knew once Eric got Sookie it would be damn near impossible to take her from him._

_"Your Majesty?"_

o0.0o0.0o

"Compton. I hope this is you calling to tell me that my telepath will be delivered soon? I have work lined up for her to do, and I can't wait for you to take your time with delivering her."

"...No Majesty."

The pause on the other side of the pone had him cringing, he could feel the build up from here.

"WHAT!?" A crash sounded, Bill thought it sounded like a table full of dice being flipped to the floor. A moment later a wet thud sounded (probably a donor - he hoped it was Hadley). "This had better be a joke Compton. I was promised a telepath, and you have yet to deliver. What is your excuse? It better be good or I will let Andre have you for a week."

Andre could be heard chuckling darkly in the background. Bill simpered in his most ass kissing tone, "I have been removed from her presence."

"By whom?" She screeched, "Who dare take my telepath?"

He was not looking forward to her reaction to his revelation, but he needed her intervention otherwise it would be impossible to get Sookie away from Eric. "Northman."

Sophie Anne pulled in a harsh breath, "What part of 'keep her away from Northman' did you not understand?"

"I understood-" He was interrupted by the sound of the door being opened.

"Mr. Compton?" A large vampire asked, there were two vampire security guards for the hotel as well as a few other vampires that were moving about the room taking pictures and writing things down on their tablets. There was another vampire that looked to be in charge as he looked around the room and then eyed Bill with disgust, he told them, "Catalogue everything, we need to make sure that we are properly reimbursed for property damage."

"Yes?" Bill said while ignoring the guard that asked the question and focusing on the one who looked to be in charge. Bill could tell that he was the eldest, possibly Northman's age, based on the way he held himself and the arrogance in his features as he looked at Bill. He was tall with dark hair and aristocratic features, he had piercing blue eyes that were only accentuated by his dark hair. He looked directly at Bill and it felt as if he was looking into his soul.

He also had a permanent sneer.

"We have been instructed to remove you from the hotel." Said the security guard.

The one in charge turned to Bill and said, "And you can expect a bill for the damages, clean up, replacements, and also for the annoyance you pose. You are also never allowed to set foot into any of my establishments ever again, I do not care who you know or have backing you, if I see you in any of my places of business I will stake you. This is your  **only**  warning."

The owner nodded towards the guards and swept out.

Bill closed his eyes and sighed "Fuck."

He could hear Sophie Anne screeching, "How dare you! I am the Queen and if I want him there you will let him!"

Bill was glad that the owner Geffrei wasn't there to hear that. He was 1,800 years old and known as the King Killer, since he had a tendency of killing monarchs that pissed him off or attempted to use him (or sometimes when he was bored).He had no respect for anyone in positions of power. Bill knew that that was no idle threat, if he ever stepped in any of his buildings he would be staked by one of his vampire underlings. Geffrei had an understanding with most monarchs and those that he didn't have that with would never dare go against him. His businesses operated a little bit like the Native American reservations in the United States, they resided in the monarchs area but they were almost a sovereign land. His land was  **so**  sovereign that  **anything**  that Geffrei did on his property, even if it went against the monarch, would never be punished or questioned. No one wanted to butt heads with him or his friends.

No monarch could ever tell Geffrei what to do and hope to live.

There were also rumors that Geffrei and Eric were extremely close. They had worked together before and were thought to be friends. It was also said that the Gaul was one of the few who could order him without fear of death.

 _Figures Eric would have friends like that_  Bill scoffed.

The security guard stepped forward and said, "Time to go Compton."

"After I finish this call, your idiot boss never said  _when_  I had to leave." Bill sneered at the lowly security guard,  _he_  was a valuable part of the Queen's retinue.

That was a mistake. The 'security guard' was Raaf, the first Childe of Geffrei and he would never tolerate being spoken to like that. Raaf decided to add his own properties to the stake on sight order and once he contacted the rest of his siblings and told them of the disrespect both Compton and his Queen showed him and their Maker, he was sure that there would be very few places for them to find sanctuary.

Raaf did not feel of informing him of this new addition, it would be a pleasant surprise for when he steps into his or his siblings businesses as he sees a stake sticking out of his chest.

"It is true that my Maker did not say when," Bills eyes widened comically, "but I have decided that the time is now."

"Wait! What about my clothes?"

Raaf shrugged and said, "We will send them to you when we have the time,  **if**  we have the time."

He reached forward and grabbed Bill who was still clutching the phone listening to Sophie Anne (the idiot) yell about retribution against the owner.

"No! Let me finish this!"

Raff grabbed Bill and began pulling him out, the phone still in his hands Bill attempted to use that as leverage but only ended up pulling out half of the wall when the phone chord broke.

"You are paying for that as well."

o0.0o0.0o

Eric was extremely satisfied. He had wanted to slam the door on Compton's face for months now, ever since he showed up at Fangtasia with a Goddess - one that he did not deserve - on his arm.

Her blonde hair and her perfect body called to him as soon as she stepped into the room. He had felt his Childe's excited anticipation a few minutes earlier, which had surprised him since she always felt apathy and disgust when ever she had to man the door. Pam hated working, she preferred living off of Eric, fucking women, and shopping (with Eric's money).

Eric had been hit with her scent before he saw her. The scent came in a wave before her and it was obvious where the smell had yet to hit because as soon as a vampire smelled her, their fangs clicked out. The click of fangs started at the door and flowed to where Eric sat on his throne on the dais.

His own fangs had clicked out with a definitive pop.

Eric 'called' Pam to him as soon as he saw the blonde goddess. She was perfect, her natural blonde hair only slightly darker then his own, she had the body of a woman who knew hard work and was strong, but she was not overly athletic, she still had the body of a woman with hips for childbearing, breasts made for suckling and thighs that were meant to be wrapped around hips and necks. All in all she would have been the type of woman that the men in his village would have fought over for the right to marry.

She would have borne many a strong warrior. She would have been the wife of a King or a God.

His Childe then spoke the words that forever connected them, "Her name is Sookie Stackhouse... She smells better up close."

Ever since then he had done everything to be in her presence, he had suspected Long Shadow as being behind the theft of $60,000, but had wanted to have a reason to see Sookie. When Long Shadow had attacked, Eric had been palming his silver bladed knife in his hand prepared to protect Sookie once he saw that Compton had it in hand he had stepped back and let him stake the other vampire.

He had hoped that the threat of the Magister would have made him willingly give Sookie up, but no, he decided to take the damn punishment of creating a new vampire. Instead of alienating Sookie it seemed to have brought them closer since she blamed herself and she sympathized with Jessica. In fact from what Eric had observed she seemed to make a better Maker than Compton did, and she wasn't even a vampire!

Eric was enraged when he saw that Bill had let Long Shadow close enough to draw blood from Sookie. It only proved how undeserving Compton was of her that he would allow another to spill even a drop of her precious life force. The scent of her blood in addition to the excitement from earlier made her almost irresistible to the vampires in the room. When she came back dressed in a too small Fangtasia shirt, Eric was hoping that it would rip open and he could view her perfect breasts. He nearly staked his Childe when she taunted that her fingers had been on Sookie's breasts - to get a chunk of Long Shadow out, but Pam would never tell him that (she liked to rile him up) - before him.

He had been looking for an excuse to see her again when Isabel had called to inform him of Godric being missing. Eric had felt as if Freya's cat Brygun was clawing at his chest when he thought of the force necessary to capture someone of Godric's stature and age. The force needed would be great, it no doubt would have caused great damage since he would not have gone quietly. And then to leave no evidence of an abduction, it was almost impossible.

Godric would have had to be near death in order for him to be forced anywhere.

After he got off the phone with Isabel the council had contacted him and told him to investigate and gave him complete autonomy and authority involving this matter. Since if the Boy Death could be taken, how could anyone else hope to stop them?

When he discovered the truth he was shocked. To find out that his Maker, the man who had pulled him from the brink of death and made him his companion, was contemplating (had planned) suicide brought him to his knees. Godric had always been one of the most passionate and lively people that he had known in all his years.

Eric had sworn to be by his side  **always**. He was going to keep that promise and follow Godric to the afterlife, they would be together, but it seemed that Godric no longer cared for that oath since he ordered him away. The pull of the oath he gave - on his death pyre 1,000 years ago - and his even his own soul fought against the makers command, but in the end were unable to compete as he was forced past Sookie. For the first time since his parents death let himself cry tears when he believed that his maker had met the sun. He was alone.

At first it felt like nothing could compare to the indescribable joy at seeing his Maker well and unharmed, carrying a sleepy Sookie, but then the worry set it. Would his Maker be back on the rooftop tomorrow? What happens when they leave? Would Godric come with them?

But he was relieved to find that not only did he get back his Maker but also that his Gods had gifted him with soulmates. Since then Godric had been more alive than he had ever seen, alive with hope and promise. Every time he caught sight of the blonde girl that rested between them he smiled. The old Godric was back, the one that believed in oaths and promises and their binding power. He had given a very important oath to Sookie, Eric doubted that she realized how important the promise Godric gave was; he swore to protect her for his **entire life**.

Sookie slept between them that night and had shifted as soon as they prepared to rest, she lay with her head nestled between Eric's neck and shoulder, she had entwined her legs with Godric's and grasped their hands. Connecting them together as a buzzing warmth filled with life moved through their chests and between each other. The lights used the time to bind them more closely and because of Godric's oath it was not difficult.

As the sun pulled at them he faced his Maker and saw the same glint he was sure lay in his own, they would protect her from anything, even her nightmares.

"…you enjoyed that far too much." He was pulled back to the present with Sookie's response to his closing the door on Compton's.

Eric felt a smile fill his face as he turned to her quickly re-arranging his features into a careless smirk.

"I probably enjoyed that  _less_  than I should have." Eric threw her a wink and said, "The slap however was inspired, when we return to Bon Temps I will teach you how to punch so the next time you can break his nose."

Sookie shook her head and turned to Godric with a faux contrite look, "Control him, his ego is too big."

"Alas I cannot. His ego has always been that large, even when he was human." Godric looked towards Eric with a smirk, "He tried to fight me as he was dying, he seemed completely certain that he could win - even though I appeared out of nowhere and killed four people in front of him without him being able to see."

Eric snorted, "I would have won and you know it."

"Believe what you wish my Childe, but we need to get going to interview the humans of the nest. Sookie, go change I will contact Isabel and inform her to prepare everyone."

"Alright." Sookie got up and went towards the room that they all slept in the night before.

She entered the bathroom and picked up the bra from where it had been placed by Eric earlier. She still thought it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, but now it was tainted with the horror of discovering the marks on her body and the realization that her dreams had earthly consequences. Sookie took off the borrowed dress shirt that she had on and exchanged it for the dress that was for today. She didn't care what Eric though she was keeping the shirt, it was one of the most comfortable things she had ever slept in.

She sighed a little as she put the dress on. Normally she loved going out in pretty dresses, but all she wanted to do was to put Eric's shirt back on and sit between them while they tell her stories that the history books forgot.

But she had promised to help Godric and Isabel, so here she was getting dressed to go read people's minds. Ugh.

She was all dressed and had barely stepped out of the room when Eric handed her something.

"Here." He said shoving something into her hands.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

He looked a little awkward as he nodded towards her hand and said, "I made you a sandwich for the car ride, I can feel your hunger. I told you that it was normal for you to get hungry after feeding since your body is repairing and strengthening itself, so it needs nutrients to sustain it."

Sookie thought that it was so sweet if she had seen this side of Eric before she likely would have realized that something was false about her (manipulated) emotions and said, "I'll eat it in the car, do we have any bottled water?"

"Yes." He showed her his other hand, which had the water bottle in it. "I also have some Orange Juice, but we should hurry Godric is already in the car."

They walked down the hall towards the elevator, when they passed the door to her old room with Bill, Eric was quick to reassure her that hotel security had already removed him after he refused to leave. "I understand that it was quite the show that he put, he ended up ripping the phone from the wall when they escorted him out."

"Why the phone? What a random thing to destroy."

"He was speaking to someone when the came to get him, he caused $10,000 total in damages."

Sookie looked worried, "You don't have to pay for that do you?"

Eric laughed and said, "No, I am good friends with the owner of the hotel. They know the deal I have with you. As soon as you moved into your brother's room the bill was switched from my name to his. The only way I would have to pay was if he did the damage while he was still your companion." He looked towards her with a raised brow, "Did he destroy the room while you were still with him."

She shook her head in shock, "No of course not! I would never have stood for that; even if he  **did**  do it while I was there I would have told you to make  _him_  pay for it. A man that age shouldn't be having tantrums like a misbehaved 4 year old. The nerve of that man."

They had reached the lobby and Sookie was bombarded with the thoughts of the humans milling about.

**_Bitch! I can't believe her brother just kicked me out of…_ **

_…I need to pick up my clothes from the dry cleaners, and I need to get some milk…_

_God! How much longer until my shift ends?_

Sookie focused on clearing her mind and rebuilding the shields that she had unconsciously lowered after being with vampires and having an entire floor to herself. She was surprised to find that it was much easier than ever before to build them up, she even managed to make them thicker, but still flexible enough that she could pull them down without them being destroyed or harmed. She shrugged and just assumed that it was the blood and was thankful for it. While part of it was the blood it was mostly the combined auras that had focused on protecting her mind.

But even after all of that she couldn't block the thoughts that were directed at her. It was the hostess, Tessa calling her a bitch in her mind and mentally cussing out her brother. Sookie could see it play out in her mind.

_Tessa and Jason were on the bed nearest the door (aka Sookie's bed), they had just finished round 4 when Jason got up and began pulling on his clothes._

_"Want to go out? I know a bunch of places in Northpark Center." Tessa knew that it was one of the shopping centers where the wealthy visited; it was almost exclusively high end and her mouth watered every time she passed by the windows. Everything was Gucci, Alexander McQueen, Ives St. Laurent, and all the brand names that beckoned to her._

_"Nah I think I'm going to that nightclub **Toutatis**."_

_She had lowered when he said no, but at the name of the club she perked up. "TOT? You're going to TOT? Its nearly impossible to get in, everyone I knew has gotten kicked out at the door after waiting for hours to get in. Told that they weren't good enough."_

_"Yup, the people I came with suggested it to me when they called to make sure I drop off my sisters stuff tonight." He nodded his chin towards where the suitcase and the box that had the remaining clothes Eric gave her from the first night._

_Tessa stood up when she saw the label on the tags. "Oh my god! This is beautiful!"_

_She picked up the nightgown, which revealed the blue bra and panty set as well as the really sexy nightgown that was buried at the bottom._

_Tessa moved it aside, held it up and said naughtily, "Want to see me in this?"_

_Jason's expression quickly turned from horror (that Eric gave that to his sister) to disgust. "That's my sister's, I don't want to see you in something that is hers. That's nasty. I can't believe you would suggest that." Jason realized that he could use this to get her to leave so he could go to the club without her being a noose around his penis and glaring at any girls he tried to hit on._

_"I think you should leave." He said with a stern expression._

Sookie was nearly rolling her eyes at the thoughts Tessa was having. She should have known what she was getting into with Jason, and Jason shouldn't have slept with her (Ew, they had sex outside of the restaurant in the alley – she did not need to see that). They were nasty. It was embarrassing that Jason saw the nighty that Eric bought her, but it was just horrible of Tessa to think that if she slept with Jason while wearing it that he would let her keep it (Sookie wouldn't have wanted it back if that had happened).

They quickly moved out of the lobby into the waiting black car outside.

"What was that?" Godric asked as he pulled away and entered into traffic.

"What was what?"

"You felt a great amount of disgust when you and Eric passed through the lobby."

"Oh! Well they girl that Jason was with this morning," she looked at Godric. "Remember? Well she was in the lobby after Jason kicked her out to go to some club named TOT – which seems more like the name of a kids store than a high end club - and she was replaying every gory detail while cussing out our entire family. She got even worse when she noticed how handsome Eric was."

Eric made a preening expression and smugly said, "Of course! She should have been jealous I am  _one_  of the, if not  _the_  most handsome man in the world."

"So modest." Sookie rolled her eyes and looked to Godric who had a long-suffering expression.

She pulled the sandwich Eric made out of her purse and began unwrapping it from the napkin.

"Here," Eric passed her the water bottle and juice.

"Thanks."

She took the first bite, completely aware that both Eric and Godric were watching her from the rearview mirror.

She regretted it immediately; the sandwich was probably the worst thing she had ever tasted. It might have been good had it not been like 5 different sandwiches stuffed into one. She had crunchy peanut butter and - what tasted like grape - jelly on whole wheat bread with turkey (or ham she couldn't tell), tuna, and Swiss cheese topped with lettuce and onions.

It was absolutely awful, but Eric looked at her with a cautious expression, so she didn't allow herself to feel any disgust so he couldn't sense it in her emotions. Sookie wasn't going to be mean to him when he did something genuinely nice for her when he knew she would be hungry.

"Well how is it?"

"Its good, but I'm not too hungry after seeing that girls mind."

"Oh alright, we can save it for later." Eric smiled at her and moved to re-wrap the sandwich in the napkin

_Crap._

0o.o0o.o0

They get to the new nest after 10 more minutes of driving.

"Hello." Isabel opens the door and jumps right into the, "I have them all in the dining room, I figured that I could bring them into the study one by one and then we can just go from there."

"Alright."

Isabel brought them to a well-furnished room that had a massive wooden desk surrounded by floor to ceiling bookcases. The room smelled like high quality leather, both from the furniture and also from the books that she could see encased in glass in a place of honor. Sookie looked around the room, it had a generally masculine feel, with the dark wood, leather, and dark colors.

The wooden desk had carvings everywhere, it looked like a battle scene, but before she could ask she was shuffled towards the love seat that was just placed behind the desk to replace the large leather office chair.

"How are you Isabel?" Sookie asked as she sat down in between Eric and Godric. Isabel looked awful; she had an air of sadness about her that permeated her features.

"I am well. Disillusioned but well."

Sookie reached forward and lightly touched her hand, "It wasn't you. Something was wrong with him, his mind wasn't normal - he constantly shifted from loving you to hating you. I could see in his head that he imagined things and added incorrect meanings to everything you did for him. He wanted to watch you burn just so he could save you and have a 'powerful creature' indebted to him."

The touch broke through Isabel's hard exterior, she felt as if she was a child wrapped in her mother's warm arms, "But why?" Blood tears gathered in her eyes, "I cared greatly for him, I have never taken any companion other than him in all my years. How could he not see how much I cared for him? Why would he betray me?"

Sookie looked at her sadly, "He was using you. He wanted to become immortal and saw you as his best ticket to getting there."

Isabel sighed, "I thought something was wrong near the end, but why would he help the Fellowship take Godric, how would that benefit him?"

"I know how you feel, I have been used too. He helped the fellowship take Godric because he knew that if Godric was killed then you would step into the Sheriff role having been Godric's second. He thought that you would end up trusting no one but him and that would make you change him so that you could be assured of his loyalty."

Isabel shook her head, "He knew I though of Godric as a mentor, I think he chose him to hurt me."

"...I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I will move on and be more vigilant in who we allow into the nest as donors and companions." She nodded to Sookie, "Your doing this will help with that, I thank you. I will go get the first group."

Eric looked at Sookie in surprise.

"What?" Sookie said suddenly self-conscious. She patted her hair down in case it was sticking up somewhere.

"Isabel has never done that before."

"Done what?"

"Open herself like that in front of a human."

Godric interjected, "She respects you Sookie, you saved me twice and you brought down the man that would have harmed her and others in his quest to become immortal. She sees you as an ally now. It is not an easy feat but you have proven yourself to her. You seem to inspire trust Sookie. As long as you never betray her you will have an ally and a safe haven with Isabel."

Sookie sat in silence as she processed this.

A knock sounded and the door opened as Isabel led in the first round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the interviews! Hopefully it will be up soonish - two weeks max.
> 
> I have a WordPress! I am updating there before I update on FF now and when the sexy steamy scenes come I will post full uncensored versions there. I recommend following me there since I will regularly post my updating schedule on there. Just click follow and you will get email notices without having to get a WP. The URL is on my profile page!
> 
> On another note I have read so many S/E/G, S/G, and S/E stories that I often forget if they inspired my story, so if you see any similarities to another story I apologize I was probably subconsciously drawing on their story as well. Please feel free to remind me of any authors I may have used as inspiration so that I can give credit where it's due.
> 
> Reviews make me work faster and make me and the muse happy!


	9. The King Killing Siblings and Area Spies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> Before being edited this was 10 pages and 3,576 words long and after being edited it is now 13 pages and 4,099 words long!
> 
> On another note I have read so many S/E/G, S/G, and S/E stories that I often forget if they inspired my story, so if you see any similarities to another story I apologize I was probably subconsciously drawing on their story as well. Please feel free to remind me of any authors I may have used as inspiration so that I can give credit where it's due.
> 
> I also added in Geffrei's story - it's sad and horrible so read with caution (contains death/rape/torture)! Some readers wanted to know why he became a "King Killer," and I explain it in this chapter. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> I am also sorry for any mistakes since I write these without any beta review.
> 
> I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Nine**

**The King Killing Siblings and Area Spies**

"Do you have any idea who you just made me hang up on?!" Bill screeched.

"Did I give any indication that I cared?" Raaf questioned back with a bored expression on his face.

Bill was currently being dragged down the service stairs (so as not to frighten human customers) behind Raaf while they proceeded to boot him out. Bill was currently being held by two vampire guards who were sniggering and giggling whenever they 'accidentally' made Bill's face smash into something. Bill was exceedingly clumsy today he had broken and re-broken his nose about 6 times since leaving his room - his lip had yet to stop bleeding since Sookie had burst it (he planned on making her pay for that later in Louisiana).

As a result Bill was beyond irritated and had proceeded to forget that Raaf was Geffrei's Childe and that as such it was probably the best choice for him to stay quiet and hope that they would let him go without incident. But Bill was never smart and as soon as they pulled him from the room he had blustered and attempted to play the title/role card.

"That was the Queen of Louisiana! Sophie-Anne Leclerq! I am her most faithful servant!" Raaf was already tuning him out - since he had repeated the same thing since they started down the stairs - wondering how long it would take Compton to regrow his tongue if he ripped it out and coated the stump with silver every night. "Now she will not know what is become of my mission now that Northman and his fucking maker have ruined it!"

The two guards looked at each other over their very loud and annoying load. Everyone in the room had a debt of honor to the Northman and his Maker. Raaf had also paused once he heard the word Northman.

"And then to add to it the Fucking King Killer has to step in and ruin everything. Once I report to Sophie-Anne she will be sure to take care of him for interfering."

The strong shoulders ahead of Bill (who was still babbling to himself with affronted arrogance) stiffened. Raaf was nearly blind with murderous anger, one that was being mirrored by the two guards who weren't even bothering to control their growling.

Bill seemed to realize that he was speaking aloud since he suddenly stopped and focused on his surroundings, noticing first the growls emanating from the two men holding on to him (the sharp bite of their fingers digging into his arm was what made him realize). They had their fangs out and their eyes spoke of retaliation.

But he then focused towards the bigger threat on those stairs. Raaf. His shoulders were still tense as he turned slowly to face Bill. His eyes were black; there was no sign that any other color had ever filled them.

Raaf's nostrils were flaring as he scented Compton's fear and his beast reveled in the smell. Not only was his maker insulted by this insignificant piece of shit with delusions of grandeur, but also so was his maker's brother.

Godric and Geffrei were both made by the cruel and evil Appius. Godric was created first 2,500 years ago and then Geffrei was made 1,800 years ago, 700 years after Godric.

Appius had made Godric since he had liked very young looking men who were powerful – he enjoyed making them break and watching them be forced to pleasure him with disgust in their eyes. Godric was the first Childe he had ever made and he had intended to strip him of every ounce of humanity until he resembled his Maker.

But to Appius, Godric was a bitter disappointment, since he refused to bow to him unless forced by a Maker's Command compelling him. Appius settled for breaking him if he could not mold him, but he had eventually grew bored with his boyish looks (and the fact that he would not break no matter what sexual perversion he forced upon him) and then allowed Godric to leave until he called him back.

****Warning May Contain Trigger Situations Proceed with Caution****

When Godric returned due to the painful Maker's call, he realized why as soon as he saw the naked and chained figure being tortured and raped by the Vampire King of Norway while Appius watched with his cock out.

" _Come say 'hello' to your brother, my Childe."_

_Godric stepped forward as memories filled his body, he had been in that exact position multiple times. He had **expected**  to feel relief that his maker had found a new toy, but he found that he was not, he wanted to pull his brother from the line of men and women (most of them royalty - he realized with a start) and take him away from their undeserving Maker._

" _Well what do you think?" Appius asked Godric. "Is he not a wondrous specimen? It is unfortunate that I have the bad luck of always choosing unmold-able children, but it is always so fun to try and break them!"_

_The others in the room laughed. Appius was still stroking his cock as he looked on at Godric's new brother. His brother had strips of skin hanging down his chest; he had multiple scents on him from the sperm clinging to his abused body. He had a the King of Norway still pounding into him and the Queen of Norway had her leg over his shoulder while she forced his brother's head between her legs._

" _Lick faster! Ugh!" She gave a groan of frustration and turned her head to Appius still forcing his brother's head between her legs," Your childe is pathetic, obviously the Queen of Japan lied to me when she said he was the best cunt licker she had ever had."_

" _I had gifted him to her for a few weeks and I had commanded him to follow her every command and do it well. He is likely reluctant, but I will fix that your majesty. Geffrei I command you to pleasure everyone that I allow access to your body well and with enthusiasm."_

_The Queen squealed and began moaning as Godric's brother Geffrei, licked harder and with more experience and talent then the little licks that had given her no pleasure before. The King began groaning and pounding so hard that Godric could smell Geffrei's blood._

_Godric felt rage fill him. He had already hated his Maker for doing the same to him, but watching his brother be forced to do the same made his beast raging to come out._

" _I called you here to introduce you-"_

_The Queen of Norway moaned and yelled, "Yes! Yes! Ahhhh!" When she finally orgasmed, the queen pulled his head from between her legs and brutally shoved Geffrei's head down like a dogs and said, "That's how you should have done it since the beginning slave."_

_Her husband was also nearing his end and when he finally did, she turned to Appius and said, "The Queen of Japan was correct. He is one of the best I have ever had, if you ever want to give me a gift I would be glad to have him. Under a maker's command of course since he is useless otherwise." She sneered at Geffrei, who pulled his head up from where she shoved it and glared at her with a burning hatred that Godric remembered well._

" _Of course." Appius smiled, "Feel free to punish him for failing to preform adequately before you leave, it will save me the effort."_

" _We would be glad to!" Smiled the King as he held his arm out to his wife so they could walk together to the table full of silver torture implements._

" _As I was saying Godric I called you here to introduce you to your new brother Geffrei, and to see if you would like a turn at fucking him. He is even more popular than you were, I have almost exclusively royal clients ever since I gave him to the Queen of Japan for a few weeks as a gift for allowing us a safe passage through her country. She has been giving him very good reviews."_

_Godric's beast had been snarling from within his chest since he had walked in, had been building until it snapped at the end of Appius' speech when his brother's cries filled the room as the King and Queen began whipping him. Godric snapped, he reached forward with his bare hand and grabbed the whip before it could hit his brother and ripped it from the queen's hand._

" _As your maker I comman-"_

_**Splat!** _

_Godric had aimed the whip at his maker and it wrapped around his neck so many times that when Godric attempted to pull it back he had beheaded Appius. Before could celebrate the blissful feeling of freedom from his hell, the King of Norway roared and rushed at Godric, but Godric was much smaller and faster. He had grabbed the silver shackles on the wall of the dungeon and chained the King in. He quickly repeated the same process with the Queen. The rest of the spectators (royal and otherwise) had long ago fled in fear of the boy who brought death upon his Maker._

_Godric stepped forward and unchained his brother. He could scent the shame lingering on his body, and Godric remembered that well and said, "The best way to rid yourself of that is to get revenge on those that wronged you. Come my brother, I will show you have to avenge yourself against these so called Kings and Queens."_

_****End of Warning**** _

The fact that Compton had the gall to insult not only his own Maker, but also his Maker's brother and his Childe (and Raaf's friend) in the same sentence made him see red. He reached forward and grabbed Compton by the throat and lifted him closer to his face. Compton looked petrified with fear. He said to one of the guards, "John, go wait at the very bottom of the stairs."

When John yelled that he was in position Raaf turned to Bill, "I was going to let you go on your merry way back to Louisiana, but I find that I am not feeling so generous. You will enjoy our hospitality for a little longer…in the basement."

With that he threw Bill down the stairs by his neck enjoying the occasional snaps as his bones gave. 10 flights of stairs later Compton reached the floor that housed the basement.

Raaf sped down, looked at Bill's broken body with satisfaction and said, "Place Mr. Compton in chains, I have to tell my maker of this new arrangement." But before he left he paused and turned to Bill, "And then I will find out all about this mission of yours."

0o.o0o.o0

Sookie looked down at the pile of things that she had on the desk. She had multiple sheets of loose-leaf paper waiting for her to write on them, a few pens and pencils, and a glass of water.

Eric and Godric had her sandwiched between them as they stood to either side of her standing tall with intimidating expressions on their faces. Sookie rolled her eyes at their dramatic display, but even she had to admit that they would discourage anyone from attacking her.

Isabel had just lead in the first group and Sookie was asking generic questions and if she saw anything suspicious she would dig deeper and ask more pointed questions.

How do you feel about vampires?

How do you feel about Godric?

How do you feel about Isabel replacing Godric?

Do you know of any plots against them?

Have you been contacted by the Fellowship of the Sun?

Are you involved in anything illegal?

Have you ever harmed anyone? (Human or Vampire)

Do you know of anything illegal happening within the nest?

Thus far Sookie had found that a vampire named Joey was not pleased with Godric naming Isabel as his replacement and was planning to have his human pet kill her during her rest as soon as Godric left. Stan had already taken Joey into the basement by the time the second group came in.

It was Stan's day man, Ken.

"Hello I am Sookie, and I have a few questions for you today."

_Fuck! They must suspect something. I saw Jess and Nick waiting outside too, they must know. Shit I'm going to die. Fucking vampers._

That told Sookie nothing. He was only thinking of his impending death and how to push it on 'Jess and Nick' but Sookie didn't know what they had done. So Sookie jumped right in.

"How do you feel about vampires?"

_Fucking hate them. Rich murdering assholes._

"I enjoy working for them." Ken had said with a smooth smile on his face that belied his thoughts.

Sookie nodded as she wrote down  _hates vampires._ She knew that Godric and Eric were watching everything she wrote in case they had to restrain the human.

"How do you feel about Godric?"

_I wish he had died like he was supposed to._

"I don't work with him as closely, I mostly work with his day-man Nick."

Sookie wondered if that was the same Nick that he though about earlier.

"Who is Nick?"

She see's an image of a man with mousy brown hair and plain brown eyes.

"The Sheriff's day man."

_Stupid bitch I just said that. Obviously she is only here because of what's between her legs not what's between her ears. Idiot._

"How do you feel about Isabel replacing Godric?"

_I could care less. They are both soulless freaks._

"I'm fine with it Isabel will make a wonderful replacement, it is just sad to lose him." Ken smiled a little at Godric and tilted his head at him in acknowledgment.

"Do you know of any plots against them?" Sookie asked. She hoped that this question would help her figure out what was happening.

_Yes. I can't wait to watch Newlin end them. With the info we have given the fellowship it wont be long until they are dead._

"No ma'am."

"Have you been contacted by the Fellowship of the Sun?"

_I am proudly a member of the Soldiers of the Sun and I recruited multiple of the day people to our Holy side!_

"Not at all."

Sookie wrote  _Fellowship member_ which caused a spark of concern to filter though the bond from Godric. Sookie's purple light soothed him while Eric's gold light stood guard occasionally brushing against them affectionately while it protected it's mates.

"Are you involved in anything illegal?"

"Not at all!" He said with an outraged expression.

_Except for selling the information of hundreds of vampires and compromising dozens of security systems all for the Fellowship._

"Have you ever harmed anyone? Human and/or Vampire?"

"Never!"

_All the time. And I would do it again so that these creatures will finally go to hell where they deserve to be. Them and their sympathizers._

He thought about a secret compartment in his house that had all of the evidence of the Fellowship targeting vampires, companions, and sympathizers.

"Do you know of anything illegal happening within the nest?"

"Not to my knowledge, no."

But Sookie could see that he had corrupted Godric and Isabel's day men and well as Hugo. He had given the Fellowship information on their safe houses and their security systems, as well as which pets and donors were fed off of most by certain vampires. They had kidnapped multiple vampires and tortured humans for information so that when they finished building their army of Soldiers of the Sun, they could end vampires forever. The vampires that they kidnapped ended up chained in the basement of a warehouse and drained multiple times with their blood sold to fund weapons as well as to boost their soldier's strength.

Sookie saw their plan for Isabel and she had tears streaming down her face. Eric vamped forward and wrapped her in his arms while Godric placed his forehead on hers.

"What is wrong Sookie?" Isabel asked.

"He is part of the Fellowship. He is guilty of selling information of vampires and their companions, he gives the fellowship names and safe house addresses as well as how to surpass the security systems. He has helped kidnap 27 vampires and 43 humans."

The click of fangs could be heard.

"That's not all." Sookie whispered. "He and converted Godric's day man Nick and Isabel's day woman Jess and together they along with help from Hugo planned to have this entire nest destroyed after Godric met the sun."

Sookie named all of their accomplices and told them all that she had learned about their security systems and how the security company that they used had a fellowship mole, as well as how there was a spy from the Queen of Oklahoma masquerading as one of the donors in the hall.

"Freyda?" Stan asked. "Why would she have a spy here?"

"I don't know, but it stands to reason that she likely is looking to expand and since I am her only obstacle to gaining Texas she was probably looking for my weaknesses." Godric said.

Sookie shook her head, "She only has two spies. In here and another in Area Five…of Louisiana."

"…My area." Eric said.

"Do we know why?" Stan asked.

"No. I do know that they are under orders not to attack or harm, just observe and report."

Isabel looked confused, "Who do they report on?"

Sookie was fearful as she dug into the donors mind looking for the answer, "the sheriffs." She whispered.

She looked at them and felt her heart freeze. Sookie didn't know what the Queen of Oklahoma was planning, but her interest in Eric and Godric frightened her, especially since there were no donor plants/spies anywhere else. Just with them.

"But they are not dangerous and Freyda has no plans to harm us?" Godric asked.

"No."

"Do you know who the spy in Eric's area is?"

She nodded. "Yes. She's a dancer at Fangtasia, a woman named Yvetta."

"Then they are not the priority. They have no plans to harm either of us and since I am leaving to Area Five the only one we will have to watch is Yvetta and that will be relatively easy. We should focus on the Fellowship threat, they have killed many of our kind as well as humans"

Sookie couldn't believe that she was nearly in tears as panic overwhelmed her at the idea that something could take them away from her. Her protectors. "But she has people watching you! Why would she do that if not to do something bad?"

Eric stepped forward and hugged her to his chest running his hand down her hair to calm her. "Shh, my sweet Sookie. Godric and I are a force to be reckoned with. We will not be taken out easily especially since we have made many old and powerful friends. Worry not."

Godric leaned forward and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead while sending her emotions of calming affection. Their emotions wrapped around her and their lights pulled them together, they would need to have the second mutual exchange soon, their lights demanded it.

"We need to take out the Fellowship. They are a more present danger." She could feel the words as they moved through Eric's chest.

Sookie nodded and moved back from his comforting embrace.

"I have an idea for that." She turned to Stan. "Did any video form the bombing survive?"

"Yes. It's has visual and audio."

"Can you hear the bomber say Steve Newlin's name?" Sookie pressed.

"Yes."

"Good. That will be hard for him to explain." She turned to Godric, "Do you have any spies within the fellowship."

He nodded, "A few."

"Can you have them leak it to the media anonymously along with the some of the stuff that the day man Ken has hidden away. If we leak them out and space them we can give the Newlin's a chance to dig their own hole in the eyes of the public. By the time they adequately defend one scandal, they will have a new scandal at their door that the public demands answers too."

Isabel and Stan looked at her in shock that quickly morphed to delight, "I could kiss you." Isabel said.

Stan nodded, "I agree."

Eric and Godric both broke out in a harsh growl as Godric nudged her behind him. "There will be no kissing Sookie."

"Ever." Eric said with finality.

Sookie rolled her eyes, "Let's get back to the point. I think we should have another vampire representative. Nan is too harsh and whenever I see her I wonder if she has a stake up her ass or if she has never been human."

"I think everyone thinks that. Even vampires." Isabel said.

Stan nodded.

"The spokes person should be someone who is beautiful and soft, someone who can smile without looking like it's forced. Someone that woman want to emulate and someone that men find so attractive that it won't matter she is a vampire. Someone that looks gentle but strong at the same time and can hold her own against the Newlin's. Maybe someone who holds a position of power as well so that they can reassure people."

"… I think I know who would work perfectly for that." Godric said, "looks like I will be seeing all of my children soon enough."

"You have another Childe?" Sookie asked shocked.

"Yes. Nora Gainsborough, she is a chancellor within the authority. She is beautiful but can be soft and is very intelligent and full of wit, the Newlin's will be floundering with her. She is also very loyal."  


"Good."

"We will get everything into place, you all can head back to your hotel." Stan said.

Isabel grabbed Sookie's hand and looked deeply into her eyes in gratitude, "Thank you so much little friend. You have been an unbelievable help. Vampires owe you a debt of gratitude if you manage to make us more accepted by humans. Should you ever need assistance the vampires of Area Nine will stand with you."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered what would happen if Godric had a sibling to care for before he created Eric, so I decided to write it!
> 
> Next is the second exchange and more Bill torture! Hopefully it will be up soonish - two weeks max.
> 
> I apologize for how late this was but I have been feeling awful, I have THREE tests this week! Reading the reviews and seeing the reactions and also the theories/ideas that you guys have always inspires me to start writing again, so leave more! I am super happy that most people love this story and it is making me motivated to see it to the end. I have the next few chapters planned ahead I just need to move them from my head to paper. I also have a few other story ideas that I will do once I get near the end of this story.
> 
> Reviews make me work faster and make me and the muse happy!


	10. The Second Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> Before being edited this was 6 pages and 2,170 words long and after being edited it is now 11 pages and 5,859 words long!
> 
> I apologize for how late this school has gotten crazy and finals are almost here so teachers are giving last minute assignments. Thank you so much for the well wishers! I did awesome on my tests the lowest score I got was a 90% and the highest was 100% I was pretty proud especially since I woke up at 5:30 am to study for one of the ones I got 100% on (that teacher doesn't believe in curves or extra credit so that means I got every single answer right on my calc test!).
> 
> Thank you so much for the Godric/Geffrei love! I'm glad you guys loved them being siblings as much as I loved it. Reading the reviews and seeing the reactions and also the theories/ideas that you guys have always inspires me to start writing again, so leave more! I am super happy that most people love this story and it is making me motivated to see it to the end.
> 
> There is sexiness in this chapter! I gave my WP readers a tease and promised them a shower scene and a second exchange as well as some Pam and Bill. Your Welcome!
> 
> I am also sorry for any mistakes since I write these without any beta review and I rushed this out for you guys. I 'll fix the mistakes later so don't bother telling me about them.
> 
> I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Ten**

**The Second Exchange**

Bill struggled against his bonds.

The silver manacles burned against his wrists, stomach, and his ankles, but he still futilely pulled at them.

He knew that whatever happened he had to remain silent on his mission from the Queen, otherwise he would never leave alive.

Bill was confident that he could withstand whatever torture they dished out, he had heard stories about the King Killer from before he gained notoriety, he had reportedly been tortured by his maker and he broke easily, so Bill was completely confident that he could withstand whatever they did to him.

He was sure Lorena's torture was worse than whatever Geffrei's pathetic unknown maker did to him.

The heavy door creaked opened.

0o.o0o.o0

Sookie was speechless as she stood looking at the vampires of Area Nine practically swear their allegiance to her. She knew enough about vampires and their oaths to know that this was serious, if she ever called on them they would be honor bound to help her.

She didn't know how long she stood there staring with her mouth open, but a subtle nudge on her emotions from an outside source shocked her out of it. Sookie made sure to send gratefulness to back to Godric for prompting her.

"Thank you so much. I will endeavor to be worthy of your support." She bowed her head in acknowledgment of the magical oath bond.

The air was growing heavy as the oath finalized between the two groups, as soon as it lightened Sookie stumbled back only to be caught by Godric, "The magic involve in an oath is often overwhelming to humans." He looked at her with pride in his eyes, "but it seems that our blood has done a good job, you only stumbled, most humans lose consciousness for a few days at least."

"I feel a little tired." Sookie said drowsily.

"That is normal, it is still early, but we will take you back to the hotel so you can rest."

Sookie nodded. "Bye everyone, we can meet up tomorrow night with all of the evidence to come up with a game plan and the order to present the evidence against the Newlin's in. We have to strike while the iron's hot."

The last was a mumble.

There were chuckles around the room as Eric picked her up from Godric's arms (she could tell from the smell of frost instead of rain).

"Come little human, lets get you rested then fed."

At the latter Sookie startled as she remembered the onion, cheese, jam, and tuna sandwich Eric had (kindly even if it ended horribly wrong) made for her. "I am in the mood for some steak, I think we have some in the fridge at the room."

She hoped that was enough so that he wouldn't offer her the gross sandwich.

But she wasn't lucky. "I have your sandwich in the car, you can eat it while we wait for Godric to set up plans with Isabel."

Sookie was mentally groaning and preparing herself for the disgustingness of the sandwich.

He vamped her to the car and laid her down on the backseat with pillows that had magically appeared to cushion her head. Eric sat down himself on the front seat in the passenger's side.

"Here you are." He passed her the sandwich.

Sookie made sure that her emotions didn't display her extreme reluctance to eat the culinary disaster. She took a sniff at it and was relieved to find that the hours it was in the car during her interviews made it smell awful. Sookie hoped that she could convince Eric that it had become rotten in the car from the Dallas heat  **(1)**.

"Um Eric?" He turned too look at her from the front seat where he was watching Godric make his way down to the car, he was once again being mobbed by people but this time it was to try and get closer to Sookie (she felt a bit like a celebrity).

"Yes lover?"

"I think this went bad." She passed it to him, "It was probably since its so hot here and the car intensifies the heat."

He sniffed it and made a face at the smell, "It does smell rotten." Sookie smiled, "but then again most human food smells that way to us."

_Don't make me eat it. Don't make me eat it. Don't make me eat it._

"But I will take your word for it." He wrapped up the sandwich again and opened the car door to order an underling to take it to the trash.

Godric entered the car as Sookie gave a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to eat it! Yay!

"What has you so excited and relieved, little one?"

 _Crap._ "Oh, I'm just really happy to get some rest, while your blood has helped my shields it still takes a lot out of me especially since I read so many people tonight." That was true so she didn't feel guilty.

"I am relieved as well." He looked at her in the rear view mirror as they drove to the hotel, "when we get back would you like us to rest in the other room?"

Sookie panicked. She had only had the nightmare much less than 24 hours ago; she could still feel the horror of it in the edge of her mind. She trusted them to protect her even though she saw for herself how strong their combined blood was when she was able to push Bill away from her.

Her breathing started accelerating, as she imagined not having them their and their blood somehow  _not_  helping her in the dreams. The dreams that had real life consequences and results. Her breath came in gasps and soon enough she felt as if she was drowning. She would be raped.

Suddenly it all ended. Like a candle being snuffed out, she was completely filled with calm. Sookie could feel the voids of Eric and Godric swirling in her head, her chest felt as if it was growing warm from the peaceful emotions. The lights in her chest moved and twisted together and were giving her body strength and comfort the same as their physical avatars.

"Shh." Eric said as he climbed into the backseat with her. If she wasn't so calm she would have laughed at how awkwardly his long limbs were in the short car (short in comparison to him since the car was an SUV) He pulled her into his arms and brushed her hair out, "It is alright, we will stay with you until you tell us to leave."

He nudged her to lower her head into his lap where a pillow had been placed. We will wake you up when we get to the hotel.

"Good night little one" She heard Godric say.

Eric was brushing out her hair and she focused on that as they removed their influence on her emotions. Sookie could feel Eric playing with her hair and she wanted to ask what he was doing, but it only came out as a garbled sigh.

0o.o0o.o0

Eric looked at the sleeping woman in his lap. For the first time in his life he felt as if he was slowly filling a part of himself that had previously been empty. He couldn't see but slowly a purple light was working its way into his scarred heart. It was proving difficult since the scar tissue made it harder for the little light to enter and find its two mates inside Eric's chest.

As he thought on the changes in his life Eric did not realize that his fingers were now no linger running through her hair, but were instead braiding it in the traditional fashion that the shield maidens wore.

It was an intimate thing, to braid a woman's hair. In his culture his father braided his mother's hair and she did the same to him, of course parents also braided their children's hair, but when done to a member of the opposite sex who wasn't closely related or a child meant that they were partners, willing to stand together in battle as well as in the house.

Looking at the braids shocked him. He never braided another woman's hair other than his mother's when he was a child and the little tufts of hair his sister had as he told her stories of her future battle prowess. He even made up songs that sang of their combined victories just to hear her little laugh.

Once again he felt the hatred for his families murderers fill him. That was the future that the vampire stole from his sister, for he had no doubt that he would have braided her hair before her first battle and then unbraided it when she was victorious. Both of their parents were excellent warriors, his mother was one of the strongest most capable shield maidens when she was younger, that was one of the reasons why his father chose his mother to be his wife. He needed someone strong to rule while he was not there and also to be able to protect the village should they be invaded while the men were gone.

He lost the chance to teach Ástríðr how to fight with a sword or a bow and arrow. He would never spend hours crafting her shield to be perfect for her. Erikír was denied the chance to intimidate any man that showed interest in his sister. He also would never see her hold her nieces and nephews or her own children.

The last image he had of her was as he was pushing the flames into the funeral long ship he had made to house both his mother and his sister in the afterlife. He never thought that he would have to finish it so quickly. He had started it when he was 10 as was tradition for his parents incase they passed away. He created the most opulent ship ever seen among his people to honor his mother.

Even today his creation was considered the most beautiful funeral  _karv_ ever made. He found out that archeologists had found his families graves (he had been searching for them himself).

He had glamoured the archeologists to believe that they found nothing in the area that had his family and sent them to another where he was placed an exact copy of his mother's ship (out of pride, he wanted the world to see the work he honored his mother with).

He had glamoured them into believing that another ship was the one that they found but instead of having the cremated remains of his family, he had the bodies of two women placed inside. He had attempted to dress them as royalty (since  _only_  royals would have a  _karv_ that intricate and lavish), but he made a mistake when he didn't dress them in all silk like he had with his family.

To this day Eric laughed when he saw scholarly debates on the  _Oseberg ship_ as they called it. They still didn't know who it was that was buried inside, he rolled his eyes at the idea that it was Queen Åsa, since her son hated her and was more likely to burn her alive than spend any time creating something that magnificent in her honor.

Eric had bought the land (for miles and miles so that no one could disturb him) and had erected a shrine over his family's grave - which was ironically enough a  _valknut_ of Hrungnir's heart. A tricursal form, consisting of three linked triangles, the Viking equivalent of a celtic trinity knot.

He passed the deed down so that they would never disturb his family again. He built a house on the land that held his former house as well since it was nearby. When he looked out at night sometimes he could imagine that he was back in his human time, but then he would see the grave marker and he would be thrown back into a reality where he was immortal and his family lie was dead and ended.

He was treating Sookie as a wife. His mother would have been ecstatic. He sent a prayer to Frigg (his mothers patron Goddess) and prayed for his family's happiness and asked her to pass along his love.

 _She is proud._ He hears the all-encompassing voice answer. He sees an image of his mother, looking young and beautiful and there is another woman next to her smiling as well whom he finds familiar. The unknown woman turns to him and says, " _We would have been magnificent together on the battlefield brother, but do not dwell on that."_  Ástríðr nodded towards Sookie,  _"Love her, she is what the both of you are missing. We are happy for you three."_

As the vision disappeared he was shocked to see that they were outside of Carmilla and that he had blood tears running down his face.

"What has happened my child?" Godric asked as he parked.

"The gods allowed me to see a vision of my mother and sister. Ástríðr would have been so beautiful if she had the chance to grow up."

Godric smiled at his Childe and turned thoughtful and sad, "I am glad for you, I wish that I could have seen my daughter grown as well."

"Pray to your God's and ask that they be merciful and allow you a vision of her." Eric said.

"I will."

Eric picked Sookie up and they both vamped up to their floor and opened the door.

Godric smoothed her hair out and turned to his Childe, "Should we wake her?"

Eric nodded, "She said she was hungry."

So Eric moved forward to the couch where he placed the deeply sleeping blonde woman, "Sookie, wake up. You wanted to eat your steak." He nudged her and she grunted and rolled away from the finger, Godric was shaking silently with laughter.

The Viking had also moved and was running his finger down Sookie's face as he said in a sing song voice, "Wake up."

Just as his finger made its second circuit over her lips her mouth opened and captured his finger, before Eric had the chance to say something salacious the sleeping Sookie bit down as hard as she could.

"Ow!" Eric said shocked, "That actually hurt."

Godric could no longer hold back his laughter and said, "Her hunger will wake her eventually, let her sleep."

They moved her to the room, they felt the sun rising and made their preparations. Godric called Nora and made sure that she would be there the following night and also to bring guards incase Nan decided to refuse her 'resignation.'

They laid down next to Sookie and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Sookie," said Eric.

A grumble was her answer.

"Good night our little vampire."

A punch was her answer.

"She is very active when she sleeps is she not my Childe?"

0o.o0o.o0

Sookie woke up starving she looked at the alarm clock next to the bed and saw that it was already the next day a few hours before sunset.

She wasn't surprised that she slept for so long since her mind reading along with the oath took a lot out of her. She sleepily rubbed her eyes as she moved to the adjacent bathroom. Sookie didn't hear the shower running or feel the steam so when she opened her eyes to look at the damage the long night had done to her she was shocked to see a naked Eric under the running water.

That woke her up.

She stood there and eventually looking at him through the mirror wasn't enough.

Sookie turned around and braced herself for the experience of seeing him without any barrier. She didn't prepare herself well enough apparently since she felt the breath leave her longs in a violent  _whoosh_. He was running soap between his hands facing the downpour of water so she only got side views of him, but that was probably for the best. He had already run shampoo though his hair and was running his soapy hands around his face and neck. Sookie could see the outline of muscles and the clenching of his jaw (and perfect butt). Everything about him screamed perfection, she wouldn't be surprised to find out that he was the model for Michelangelo's David.

She perfectly formed lines of his side gave way to his chest suddenly. Sookie nearly had a heart attack when she noticed that he was no longer facing the faucet but was with his eyes closed letting the water get at his side. Facing  _her._

Her panties practically died from drowning that's how wet they became, Sookie briefly mourned the sacrifice of the beautiful black lace La Perla underwear.

Eric ran the suds from his hand down his chest tracing the muscles and unknowingly mesmerizing Sookie. She followed the path of his hands with her eyes wishing it were her hands (or tongue) following that path as well. His hands moved lower until they rested just above his gracious plenty and they swirled the suds.

Sookie was biting her lip so badly waiting for him to reach down and grab his amazing manhood. Her thighs were drenched as if she hadn't even worn panties, she could feel her womanhood clenching and unclenching with each pass his hands made over his body. She knew she was growing flushed and heated, her chest heaving with her sensual pants. Something was building in her body that she had never felt before.

She broke out of her trance with his hands and his body when Eric gave a teasing little wiggle. She froze and her eyes flew to look at his face.

Crap. Caught. Sookie knew from the smirk on his face an the flaring of his nostrils that he knew she was there all along and was riling her up. He gave her an exaggerated wink and did the wiggle again as his hands ran down lower on his body reaching for the part that she was hoping he would grab. Eric had a challenging expression on his face, but Sookie was mortified that she stood there and watched him like that so she ran out of the bathroom red faced and aroused.

She went to go to the other bathroom in the second room. She pulled the door open to see Godric getting out of his shower. Sookie (regretfully) only caught the briefest of glimpses before her view was cut off by the closing towel.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sookie said, her face turning even redder as her arousal grew with every new line on Godric's chest that she traced with her eyes.

Godric walked forward confidently and leaned his arm against the wall as he ran his eyes down her body stopping briefly at her perked nipples and said with a smirk, "Worry not, my body is yours to look at and enjoy. Perhaps even touch should you feel like it. Both of our bodies are yours should you want." His nostrils were flaring and he spoke with his fangs sticking out from behind his lips.

Sookie was surprised at that and it warmed her. All she had heard from vampires was 'mine' but only referencing a human to them never  _them_  to a  _human_ , so she was pleased that they said that they were  _hers_  not that she was theirs. Sookie was done being the weak possession of someone who only held her down.

Both Godric and Eric could feel how pleased and happy she was at that. Eric had already gotten out of the shower and had placed only sweatpants on (he was ever the optimist) in preparation for the second exchange and stood watching them.

"Perhaps we should let her have privacy to shower and change before the exchange. If you want company I wouldn't mind having a second shower, Vikings were known for their cleanliness you know." Sookie blushed at Eric, but she couldn't hide the flash of arousal that his words caused in her.

Godric vamped and came back with the suitcase that had previously been in her and Bill's room, "We had your brother drop off your clothes last night while we were at the nest."

"Thank you." She said as she reached forward to take the case, she set it on the floor and then firmly shut the door before they could say anything else and further ruin her underwear.

Sookie put the suitcase on the counter and rummage though it until she found a nice sundress to wear since they were going to have company in a few hours. She found a nice one that she bought specifically for the trip, it was a sundress with a white base with blue and purple and black abstract flowers or butterflies (she couldn't tell what they were she just liked the colors and the pattern). It was cinched in at the waist with a thin belt that accentuated her petite frame.

She set that out as well as some clean underthings (not as lace-y or fancy as the ones Eric bought her, sadly, but still pretty and purple to go with the dress).

Sookie showered quickly and rubbed lotion into her body, once again picking the one that was a lightly scented forest smell. She put on the bathrobe and blow dried her hair, before placing it in a bun and then quickly changing into the dress. Sookie walked out and then stood staring at the door that lead to the living area, she took a deep fortifying breath and placed her hand on the handle before steeling her nerves and walking out.

"Sookie! I hope you are hungry, I heated the steak that you wanted last night for you." Sookie really hoped that Godric knew how long to leave it in the microwave for otherwise she had another sandwich situation on her hands.

She sat down at the table allowing the food to make her forget about the spectacular views the two vampires in the room provided her with earlier. Sookie cut into the steak and was pleased to find that it wasn't hard from over microwaving it, then she began to worry that he didn't heat it for long enough and that it was cold. She brought the bite up to her lips and began chewing. Sookie was pleasantly relieved to find that the steak was perfect, a little dry since it was so well done, but good none the less.

The steak was quickly devoured and she was still hungry, but it was a bearable hunger (she had lived with hunger for years since times could get tough living off of only her waitressing salary and Gran's pension).

"So are we going to do the exchange now?"

Eric smirked, "So eager. If I knew all I had to do to get you to want to exchange with me was be naked, I would have stood naked outside your window months ago."

She looked at him and her teeth gnashed wanting to bite him (she had felt the increasing need to bite him and Godric lately). Godric laughed at said, "Control yourself little vampire."

Sookie though Godric was taking about Eric so she looked at him smugly, but seeing the same look reflected back at her caused Sookie to turn to Godric in confusion. Godric was looking at  _her_  not Eric. "Something I should know? You didn't turn me or something last night?"

They both burst out laughing, "No little vampire, last night Eric tried to wake you and you rewarded him with a few bites. You did not wish to wake and resented his finger in your face."

For the billionth time Sookie felt a blush fill her face. "Let's just get this over with."

Eric gave her a leer and Godric smiled and said, "Come then, little vampire and sit between us."

They sat on the couch with her in between them and suddenly she become hyper aware of the fact that she was wearing a thin dress and tiny underwear (they were going to be ruined by the end of this she thought) and that they were wearing only sweatpants (she could tell by the lines that there was nothing else under them)

"Kneel and face us."

For a second Sookie's mind stopped working as she flashed to when she accidentally read the mind of someone at the bookstore who was reading '50 Shades of Grey.' She shook her head and tried to push the arousal from fogging her thoughts.

Sookie scoots onto the couch on her knee's they were sitting side by side not even a paper could fit between the two vampires, they had their legs spread so Sookie placed a knee in between each of the vampires' legs. As soon as she was in position their legs snapped closed and they made her sit straddling their two legs. They had pushed her hair back, which she had noticed earlier was braided beautifully and intricately, but in a way that was completely comfortable, she thinks she will have Eric do it more often for her since it both felt nice and looked good.

Both of them were running their lips down her neck, Godric's tongue would occasionally come out to taste her skin causing her to let out shuttering gasp, and to tilt her head back giving them both more access. Eric was more naughty rubbing his hands slowly up her thing heading closer to the hem of her dress, godric was only rubbing Soothing circles on her thigh just above her knee while Eric was already mid thigh. Eric was giving her sharp little nips that didn't draw blood but caused her breath to falter and her to settle more of her weight to rest on their knees.

Her scent was heady and filling the room, she likely didn't realize that she was lightly rocking against their leg increasing her arousal (and theirs) but Godric and Eric certainly did.

The two vampires looked at each other then turned to Sookie and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" She said with a little rock of her hips.

They bit simultaneously and were immediately overwhelmed by their reactions. Sookie let out a moan and began shifting her hips in earnest, she felt as if she was just over the edge but nothing could get her past it. She could  _feel_ her blood leaving her body and coursing through them strengthening them the same way their blood strengthened her. It was amazing to feel a part of herself join with two such powerful individuals and then for it to make them even more powerful made her feel like a damn queen.

They pulled back and Eric immediacy bit into his wrist but Sookie rushed forward and captured Godric's lips licking at the little bit of blood and then making sure to pass it to his tongue so that nothing would be wasted. She pulled back and said, "Keep biting me!"

Sookie had grabbed Eric's wrist and was feeding already so the two vampires knew that any blood loss would be immediately remedied by his blood, so they returned and re-bit since the wounds had closed already. Godric had bitten his wrist and placed it near her face willing it to stay open until she was finished, so she switched but it still wasn't enough so she placed both of their hands side by side and watched the blood mingle then licked it off.

She brought both wrists to her face and rocked against them once their blood was gone and the bite closed they pulled away and quickly shifted her so that she was facing Godric and Eric was behind her both still had a knee between her and as they kissed down her neck and back (Eric had already unzipped the back of her dress allowing it to gape and display her pretty purple bra). She was riding and grinding against them as they reciprocated they nipped and nibbled and licked her skin, Godric had enveloped her nipple with his mouth through her bra and she felt the waves in her lower stomach growing and growing until finally they snapped and a purple light left her body and rushed into both Eric and Godric (still not completely inside them but it was working its way deeper inside them). Her nails had scratched down Godric's back while she orgasmed causing him to growl and buck against her.

They both continued thrusting against her until they too exploded and their lights also moved between each other helping their blood strengthen and fortify the others.

Sookie now had increased her life span by 100 years and her strength by another 200 years. With proper training she could take out someone of Isabel's age. Nan and Bill would never be strong enough to kill her alone now.

Eric and Godric felt more energized than ever it felt as if liquid sunshine were running through their veins, it was painful but it was the type of pain that promised rewards and it left a pleasurable after burn that was soothed by Sookie's purple light.

0o.o0o.o0

Pam was fucking bored.

Her master had sent her the nightly updates already for when he is in Dallas - for documentation's sake - told her to stop fucking Yvetta (she really didn't want to), but then had to give her a Maker's command to not kill her after he explained why. Pam may be lazy but she did not abide by traitors and spies especially when they are spying on her master.

She had already warned the area vampires to consider her an enemy and tell her nothing. They could still fuck her but they just couldn't talk to her (works out since her voice is as grating as nails on a chalkboard). They were also to observe her and report back to Pam whenever the little slut made contact with the Queen of Oklahoma.

Pam sighed. Now that she had set up surveillance and informed all of the area vampires she had nothing to do. She looked down at the floor while sitting on the stage in the throne. No one looked good enough to taste, everyone was overused and Pam was not going to be second (or twentieth) to any vampire other than her master. She was not happy that he went to Dallas without her since it had been so long since she had bought her GrandMaker any clothes (2 months) and she loved shopping ANYWHERE other than Louisiana.

At least he promised her something sparkly and the chance to beat the shit out of Compton before he was ended.

The bodies in front of her writhed as they attempted to catch her attention. No luck for them.

The email had not expressly stated it, but from what she could glean Nan Flanagan was likely going to end up retired in some silver chains while Nora took over (she didn't know what idiot decided to make  **Nan**  the face of all vampires). Good thing too since Pam wanted to kill her when she got the email a few nights ago when the Bitch decided to pretend she had more power than she did and disrespected both her Maker and GrandMaker. Nan would know that she was being punished for that by having the very power she taunted Eric with taken away. Soon all would forget her when her beautiful 'Aunt' Nora replaced her.

Just as she was about to scream from the monotony of it all her phone beeped. It was a media file from her Master.

_I hope this gives you enjoyment my Childe._

Pam opened the attachment while sitting on the throne of Fangtasia and did something so unusual that the Fangbanger's gasped and tried to get closer.

Pamela smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the the planning and we meet Nora! Hopefully it will be up soonish - two weeks (fingers crossed) since my finals start on the 78th and end on the 12th.
> 
> (1)Shout out to Missus_gages for giving me that excuse!
> 
> On another note I have read so many S/E/G, S/G, and S/E stories that I often forget if they inspired my story, so if you see any similarities to another story I apologize I was probably subconsciously drawing on their story as well. Please feel free to remind me of any authors I may have used as inspiration so that I can give credit where it's due.
> 
> I have a WordPress! I am updating there before I update on FF now and when the sexy steamy scenes come I will post full uncensored versions there. I recommend following me there since I will regularly post my updating schedule on there. Just click follow and you will get email notices without having to get a WP. The URL is on my profile page!
> 
> Reviews make me work faster and make me and the muse happy!


	11. Multiple Views and Mysterious Tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> Before being edited this was 6 pages and 2,269 words long and after being edited it is now 12 pages and 4,804 words long!
> 
> I apologize for how late this is, thank you for everyones well wishes on my grades (got all A’s and one B+, it was an 89.97% which made me want to kill someone) and also for everyone who sent me comfort after my car accident (fender no-bender more like it) and supported me when I just couldn’t write because of those awful people. I just have to say that you guys fucking rock and I love you, even if the world is full of assholes at least you guys are awesome and have my back. There is STILL no word back from the insurance, but I still can’t believe that there are people like that.
> 
> For those of you that don’t follow me on WordPress I was in a minor car accident around Christmas, we looked at our cars there was NO damage at all, we exchanged insurance, but I really thought that there would be nothing else since when claims are filed the insurance raises the rate regardless of who is at fault and since there was no damage I really didn’t see the point of calling my insurance. I got a call the next day from my insurance that they filed a claim and are SUING for a personal injury that resulted from the fender no-bender. My insurance looked at their car and then looked at mine, neither had damage (not even a SCRACH!). I was just shocked since I had asked them MULTIPLE times if they were ok and if they had any injuries or were hurt in any way and each time they said “No we are fine.” and then chuckled at how worried I was. I’m pretty sure they are just using this to their advantage and trying to get money (which is stupid because their rates will rise and then all of the money that they get will go to paying insurance, in fact they would LOSE money in the long run).
> 
> If you want to see my original post it is on my WordPress which you can access from my profile. End rant.
> 
> I am also sorry for any mistakes since I write these without any beta review and I rushed this out for you guys. I ‘ll fix the mistakes later so don’t bother telling me about them.
> 
> I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Multiple Views and Mysterious Tattoos**

Pam stood abruptly and vamped to the office. She couldn’t control herself and she didn’t want to give the fang bangers a show and make them think she was approachable. She burst through the door and barely managed to close the door before her laughter peeled out.

It was lucky she didn’t need to breath since she would have died from lack of oxygen already had she been human.

Pam had just managed to control herself when the door creaked open and in poked a dark head. “What could give you such amusement? Did Dior make a mistake and send an entire store to your house instead of their warehouse?”

She began sniggering and just passed the phone to Thalia, “Even better.”

Thalia’s eyebrows rose as she wondered what could make Pam happier than getting an entire store for free.

There before her eyes was a video of the little blonde girl that Eric was so enamored with. At first Thalia thought it was going to be a sex tape, at least until she saw Compton (because there was no way Eric would invite  _him_  to a threesome).

As soon as she heard what the girl was saying Thalia decided that she liked the little human. She had guts.

_“I thought I heard you refer to me as a ‘pet’ Billiu- I mean William Compton and imply that I was your property, that Eric had to pay for and replace if he damaged!”_

The human’s face was angry, then became slightly embarrassed, and then again returned to anger as she looked back on Compton’s face.

The girl, Sookie she now realized, cut Compton down to size. She completely butchered him and masterfully worked so that he continued to dig himself a hole, then just when he though he was saved she brought out another point that completely blew apart his defense and dug him deeper than before. He would’ve just been better off staying silent, but Compton just has to have the last word.

Thalia –like most Louisiana vampires – absolutely adored watching Compton put in his place. She had hated him ever since he strolled in and took up a right hand spot next to the idiot Queen. There were much better people that could have actually led the state somewhere great, but he just came in and claimed that he ‘had an ability that would be of use to Her Majesty’ and was practically knighted.

Between him and Sophie-Anne Louisiana had gone downhill the past 10 years, slowly sinking into more debt, only Eric and his area enticed vampires anymore. In fact most vampires that worked in the Queen’s area lived in Eric’s so as to avoid her unreasonable taxes. How the Queen hadn’t realized yet was a testament to her idiocy.

She like everyone else was angry when they finally figured out his talent was supplying fuck and feeds – that were only marginally better than the ones that were originally in place – but ever since Compton gave the Queen her pet, he had been ‘indispensable’ to her regime.

All was ok if Louisiana went to shit so long as her cunt lickers were pretty.

Thalia would have killed them all by now had she not realized that she would then become Queen. She though about killing them and just leaving for Texas, she was good friends with the King Killer ever since she helped him kill the King of Greece (she killed him for being a shitty King and ruining her country, Geffrei killed him for other reasons that she wasn’t told) and they worked well together. But she knew that if she left after killing a monarch that the state would be open to attack and the first people to die in a takeover are the Sheriffs.

She respected Eric and his Maker too much to even risk that.

She held so much respect for them because of Geffrei, he was honorable and since she had known him he always respected Godric and was fond of Eric. Thalia actually moved to Area Five simply because she was bored and remembered him speak of how lively and amusing it was to be with Eric. Turns out Geffrei was right, Thalia had never been this entertained in all her years. Eric had won her loyalty with his fairness and his way of ruling, she knew he was a king as a human and she could see it in everything that he did since he unlike their Queen put the people of Area Five first and protected their interests.

Everyone that lived in Area Five knew that their tributes were not raised like the other Louisiana Areas because Eric himself took the hit and paid for it so that they wouldn’t have to. Other than Compton and the Disco Triplets everyone considered Eric to be their King not that whiney French Bitch.

Her attention was pulled back to the phone when Compton began his smarmy little tone.

_“_ _Its his blood Sookie! He’s manipulating you and trying to break us apart by making you doubt us!”_

The human rolled her eyes and shot back,  _“Even if he was I doubt Godric would let him do that!”_

Compton then made one of the biggest mistakes in his now  **very**  short life. He scoffed and said.  _“Who do you think he learned it from? I have heard about him, he is likely pretending and lying to you and your falling for their plan! He was one of the biggest murderers of the ages, he wasn’t nicknamed ‘Death’ for no reason, he is a_ ** _monster_** _!”_

Thalia felt her fangs come out as she released a vicious growl. “How DARE he! Godric is more honorable than any being that has ever existed. Compton wouldn’t know what a true monster looks like, but I will be glad to show him.”

Pam felt a fissure of fear run down her back. Thalia’s eyes had gone entirely black and her smile was bloodthirsty.

Thalia was soon pulled back to normal once Sookie made a shocked noise. Sookie’s face turned angry and she pulled back her arm and swung if forward as hard as she could.

It turned to a growl of victory when the camera could clearly focus on the blood gushing from Compton’s face. Then became a laugh when she realized that the girl was a human. How weak was Compton that a  _human_  girl barely past a quarter of a century could draw blood from him?

“Good for her” Thalia nodded, “When I see her I will offer her lessons on how to incapacitate men.”

“There is more. My master sent this one and I could hardly control myself. It’s so ridiculous!”

Thalia’s eyebrows rose in curiosity.

0o.o0o.o0

Godric was disoriented.

Which in itself was shocking since he was never disoriented he was a vampire. The last time he was disoriented was the night that he awoke to his new life buried in the dirt.

He realized that his Childe as well as Sookie were still in the state that he had been in previously. Godric could smell their combined scents and feel their combined juices smeared on their naked thighs.

He paused. When had they become naked? He didn’t recall either himself or Eric removing their clothes. He DID recall removing Sookie’s dress and pulling off her bra, but not her panties.

He stood up to grab a blanket to cover them while they worked their way past a maze of euphoria and contentment. When he did that he realized that their clothes were completely gone. Not just ‘thrown on the floor’ gone, but a ‘not in the same room’ gone.

He searched the other rooms and realized that it was more of a ‘not anywhere because they don’t exist’ gone. Godric returned to his mates with the blanket as he tried to figure out what could destroy their clothes, but leave no mark or evidence.

As he laid the blanket among their resting bodies his eye caught the skin of Sookie’s hip. On each side of her hip was a mark, the mark on the left was similar to his tattoo and his birthmark, the one on the right was one that he had not seen for a very long time.

Around 1,000 to be exact.

The last time he had seen this symbol it was drawn in mud on the face of his would-be child as he stormed into battle shouting “” _Ægishj_ á _lmr eg ber milli bruna mjer!_ ”

It was known among his Childe’s people as ‘The Helm of Awe’ and any person that wore it and shouted “The Helm of Awe I carry between my brows!” would win every battle that they entered into while it was on their skin.

Godric recalled that the one battle that Eric lost was one where he did not have enough time to draw on his  _Ægishj_ á _lmr_ since they had been ambushed. The symbol promised won battle but sometimes to those that the Gods had favor with, it could also bestow invisibility. So that your enemies count not see you coming.

Sookie turned suddenly her chest pillowed against Eric’s and there on the middle of her spine was another mark, in the same place his was. This one was of a faerie star. His Childe had woken while he was contemplating everything that had happened in the last hour and a half and what it meant for them.

Eric turned to look at what had his Maker’s attention and saw the tattoo when he turned to Godric to speak of his suspicions of Sookie being a Fae when he saw the tattoos on his Makers hips.

“Master, when did you get those symbols?”

Godric looked startled, “What symbols my child?”

“The ones on either side of your hip.”

Godric looked down, completely at ease with his nudity and his Childe looking at him (after all they had been lovers and were mates). There on his hip, just as he had observed on Sookie was the  _Ægishj_ á _lmr_ and a Faerie Star.

“Sookie has them too, I suspect that they are another gift from our gods.” He looked at Eric, “I assume that you will have a Faerie Star and my  _t_ _outates.”_

Eric stood up and let the blanket fall to cover Sookie, who had woken up and was going to raise up hell about being stripped while unconscious, but was distracted by their conversation.

“Why are you saying it like that isn’t it Toutatis? Or is it just another thing that the history books screwed up?”

Godric looked at her shocked, not only that she was awake but also that she would know that. “In the time before me Toutatis was a god, he was just a tribal protector who was slowly forgotten and by the time the Romans invaded the word was used to describe any tribe’s patron or any person’s protector. My patron god had so many names that among my tribe we simply called him our  _t_ _outates._ It is his mark I wear on my flesh two times over, once at birth and another at manhood.”

He looked at them both, “It is also his mark that you both wear on your hips, just as I wear yours.”

Sookie was startled and looked at their hips before slamming her eyes shut. “Why in God’s green earth are you NAKED!?”

“We don’t know why.” Godric began.

“I don’t mind it, it’s a nice view for everyone.” Sookie send Eric a glare before quickly covering her eyes.

“Go put on clothes this isn’t natural!”

If Sookie could have seen Eric’s face she would have slapped him. He smirked and stood directly in front of her his hips an inch away from her hands. “Sookie how isn’t it natural?” he gave a little unconcerned shrug that only Godric saw, “I was born naked.”

Sookie uncovered her eyes to yell at him to put clothes on when she came face-to-gracious plenty.

Godric was rolling his eyes and chuckling at the face Sookie made before she dove under the blanket and screeched, “Put those things away BOTH of you! And go get me clothes!”

Eric chuckled before he vamped out to do her bidding, he returned with another set of sweatpants for him and Godric and the same dress shirt of his that Sookie loved so much. He passed them to Godric (recognizing that Sookie would not be happy with him) who nudged Sookie and said, “ _láska_ here is your clothing.”

Sookie’s hand peeked out and waited for the garment to be placed in her hand before snatching it back and disappearing once again under the blanket. They could hear her pull in a deep breath and steel herself before lowering the blanket. Her face was the most endearing pink shade of pink Godric had ever seen.

“We should talk about the tattoos and not anything else.” She said sternly.

Godric could feel mischievousness coming from Eric, who sat next to her and said, “really not even about our exquisitely handsome and pleasing cocks?”

Sookie turned even more red,  _“especially_  not about those things! And how can they even be considered handsome?!”

He pouted “I think you hurt our feelings.”

Godric nodded mournfully playing along with him and reveling in the feeling of closeness with his Childe that he had not experienced for hundreds of years. It had been quite a while since they last pranked someone together.

He made a very convincing show of looking saddened just as Godric did, but Sookie knew them and said sarcastically, “Really? I’m so sorry is there anything I can do to make you feel better and be happy?”

Eric looked at her, “If you kiss me I promise to be happy.”

[ ](https://unseenwonder.files.wordpress.com/2014/12/kiss-happy.gif)

“As do I.” Godric stepped forward and sat next to her on the opposite side of Eric.

Sookie knew that they wouldn’t leave her alone (well mostly Eric) if she didn’t do it. So she darted forward and somehow used vampire speed to peck a kiss on Eric who was surprised at her speed and didn’t manage to kiss her back because of it.

Godric on the other hand was prepared and when she rushed forward to give him a peck wound his fingers in her still braided hair and deepened the kiss. Sookie gasped and that gave Godric the opportunity so that his tongue could massage hers and he shuddered at her taste. He couldn’t wait to experience a more concentrated flavor of her from her slick womanhood.

He had licked his fingers after their exchange and couldn’t imagine how much sweeter that nectar would be from the source with his surrounded by her thighs hearing her heart pound against his ears.

Sookie pulled back and gave him a stern look, “Tattoos.”

“Like I said to Eric I believe that they are gifts from our Gods. I was already marked by my serpent god, and it has long since become a symbol that people use to recognize me and since you are my mates it is natural that you bear a mark of mine.”

He turned towards Eric, “Eric now has the symbol of the  _Ægishj_ á _lmr_ on his back, that was a symbol that he used often being a warrior since it promised battles won and strength, it is a part of him since he is a warrior and we bear his mark.”

Sookie was confused, “That makes sense for you guys but what about mine, I assume the other one on your hips is the one that is probably on my back and I have never see it or used it before so how could it possible be a symbol of me that my god would use?”

Eric and Godric looked at each other Eric spoke up, “Sookie we have a suspicion that you are not completely human.”

Godric nodded and said, “Based on your blood and the vision I had I suspect you may be fae.”

“…what vision?”

“When we were on the rooftop and I touched you I received a vision I saw what would happen if I allowed myself to die. I refused to allow those horrors to come to pass, the Gods then informed me that you and Eric and I are mates, and showed me our souls/auras. Mine and Eric’s were just a single color, but yours was purple with a crest inlayed deep in the purple. I recognized it as the mark of the Sky Fae’s royal family.”

“You also smell like sunlight so that is a big clue. Along with the fact that your blood tastes the same.” Eric said.

Sookie was so overwhelmed that she overlooked the ‘royal family’ part and just focused on her being a fairy, “I’m not a fairy I don’t have wings or magic dust!”

“The fae are not like fairies or pixies, they look like extremely beautiful humans, they live thousands of years and have various fae powers which I suspect is a part of your telepathy.”

“So you think my mind reading comes from someone in my family sleeping with a fairy?”

“in essence, yes. I don’t truly know if telepathy is a Fae power since they are very secretive and are all but extinct now due to the vampire-fae war.”

Eric interjected, “Even if those didn’t happen I doubt that the Fae would tell Godric anything given how little self control vampires have in the presence of full blooded fae.”

Sookie wanted to know, “What happens if a vampire meets a full blooded fae?”

“Generally they die.” Eric said bluntly. “Their smell is irresistible and even a vampire with the strongest will would find it difficult, if not impossible to control himself. When I met one it was only Godric’s maker command that stopped me from draining them.”

“How did Godric do it then?” Sookie asked curiously.

“I learned self control as a very young vampire, my maker was cruel if I didn’t learn something quickly enough. It was through sheer force of will and forcing myself to smell rotten food that I managed to resist attacking them.”

“What is the mark on my back called now that I know where it is from?”

Eric answered, “It is called a Faerie Star it is important among the Fae since it represents EVERYTHING. The seven points on the star represent the Sun, the Forest (or Woods), the Sea, Magic, the Moon, the Wind, and Connection (or Spirit).”

“Wow” She muttered.

“Yes we are all marked with very powerful symbols that represent us, perhaps it is the Gods showing us favor.”

“Perhaps.”

0o.o0o.o0

Sophie-Anne was not a happy Queen.

She was supposed to have a telepath delivered and practically wrapped in a bow for her! She would have put Louisiana higher on the totem pole since telepaths are rare and extremely useful. It would have also helped with her pesky debt problem (didn’t the IRS understand that she had a certain standard of living that she was accustomed to!?).

The Queen wasn’t worried about Compton, he would keep his mouth shut since he was loyal to her above all others. She doubted that even under torture could they make her favored procurer break and betray her.

Never the less, she was annoyed by the set back of him being forced from the hotel (how dare that upstart remove HER servant, she was the Queen of Louisiana!), since he wasn’t back yet she assumed that he found a hide-y hole and was making sure that he could deliver the telepath. Sophie-Anne wasn’t sure how he would do it, but if that failed she had a plan to make sure that when they came back from Dallas the telepath could come crawling back to Compton who in turn would pass her over to his Queen. She had many plans each of them ended with the telepath in her court and strapped to her bed (and whoever paid for hers bed).

She nodded to herself completely sure of her own intelligence. She would have the girl soon. Now that that was fixed she was feeling a bit peckish, “ _Hadley_!”

It was good to be queen.

0o.o0o.o0

Nora Gainesborough was a bit surprised to receive a message from her maker and her brother in the same day. She was extremely pleased with the contents since she had frequently imagined stabbing Nan Flanagan with a dull stake repeatedly and it looked like it would be less of a fantasy and more of a reality that she would get to experience. She forwarded the message to Roman who was a good friend of the bloodline – and her lover – he also hated Nan so he would be happy to hear of her imminent replacement.

She had no idea who was idiotic enough to have chosen Nan as their spokesperson, but at least she was getting removed. She hated her even more after she read Eric’s account of her disrespect towards their maker. There was no way either of them would take that sitting down, Nan had to know that either she or Eric would have gotten her back someday, but based on what Eric sent her it seemed as if she was very certain of her position, power, and her rank on the totem pole. Nora was looking forward to correcting that view. Permanently.

Nora loved Godric and was loyal to him completely, she would fight for him and stand with their bloodline against anyone.

She was generally more of an unseen force, but it looked as if she would have to step in front of a camera and completely butcher Steve Newlin. Nora was excited for that too since she hated that smarmy git ever since he showed up on the scene with his fear monger father. As she read the evidence she was surprised at how much was compiled in such a short time, neither Godric nor Eric explained how they received it only that she would ‘understand when she got to Dallas.’

Nora had already boarded a flight with Roman and 5 guards to Dallas. They were currently writing the press release regarding poor Nan’s tragic death at such a young age.

0o.o0o.o0

Bill was watching the door slowly creak open like a scene in a horror movie.

He had been alone in the dark for a while now and they seemed to be using Psychological warfare on him since he had yet to see anyone, but things still kept happening to him. The door opened at random intervals, the first time that it happened Bill started crying and calling out for his Maker, but since nothing had come of any of those times he learned to no longer be afraid of the door opening.

That’s when they started pumping in scents from the walls. At one point there was a bottle of true blood next to him and a slight loosening of his restraints, he snatched it up incase they tried to take it away. He opened the bottle and swore it smelled like heaven in comparison to how it used to smell, then when he went to take a drink the smell in the room changed to the most putrid rotting corpse smell he had ever encountered (and living with Lorena for hundreds of years that is saying something). He spit it out immediately.

That was constantly happening, the room smelled so amazing and mouthwatering that he had to try to sip the true blood but as soon as he did the smell changed and somehow the taste of the blood soured on his tongue.

Bill had no idea how long it had been since he had more than a sip of blood since they **somehow**  managed to alter his body’s natural reaction to the sun. He had counted, at one point he was awake for 3 hours, then next time 4, and then 30 minutes. He had no idea how they were doing it but he suspected witches and wards. He had the bleeds and was loosing blood without gaining any in addition to the silver that was draining him.

He was losing hope of ever walking away alive since they hadn’t even started the actual torture, this was probably just the appetizer.

For once Bill Compton was right. The door opened completely this time and in stepped Raaf wearing gloves and liquid silver in a jar with a brush in one hand and a spray bottle of silver in another.

“Are you enjoying your stay at Hotel Camilla Mr. Compton?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I left you guys hanging for 2 months I will gift you with this chapter and another chapter next friday! Your welcome!
> 
> On another note I have read so many S/E/G, S/G, and S/E stories that I often forget if they inspired my story, so if you see any similarities to another story I apologize I was probably subconsciously drawing on their story as well. Please feel free to remind me of any authors I may have used as inspiration so that I can give credit where it’s due.
> 
> I have a WordPress! I am updating there before I update on FF. I recommend following me there since I will regularly post my updating schedule on there. The URL is on my profile page!
> 
> Reading the reviews and seeing the reactions and also the theories/ideas that you guys have always inspires me to start writing again, so leave more! I am super happy that most people love this story and it is making me motivated to see it to the end. Reviews make me work faster and make me and the muse happy!


	12. An Interlude of Humiliation and Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> Before being edited this was 3 pages and 1,086 words long and after being edited it is now 9 pages and 3,342 words long!
> 
> I was going to give you a long chapter, but then as I read it I realized that I jumped straight into everything and that too much happened in ONE chapter so A LOT was lost. One of my friends read it and I asked them what they thought about a specific thing I did about 1/3 of the way through and she didn't even remember that since everything happened so suddenly and she lost track of the MANY POV changes I had so she had no idea who was doing what.
> 
> She was so confused since she expected me to take like 30 chapters to do everything I planned, you know like NORMAL (I still cant believe that it took me FOUR chapters to get to the rooftop scene which was supposed to be in the 2nd chapter). So I am spreading them out a bit instead of hitting you with 10 things this chapter I am only hitting you with get 5 in the next two chapters then the other 5 later. You get to see clues as to what will happen in the next chapter (you will love it guaranteed!). The next chapter will be LONG, and the chapter after that will be short, and the one after THAT will be long.
> 
> Reading the reviews and seeing the reactions and also the theories/ideas that you guys have always inspires me to start writing again, so leave more! I am super happy that most people love this story and it is making me motivated to see it to the end. I am also sorry for any mistakes since I write these without any beta review and I rushed this out for you guys. I'll fix the mistakes later so don't bother telling me about them.
> 
> I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Twelve**

**An Interlude of Humiliation and Torture**

"No actually, I am not enjoying my stay." Compton said, with a tone of someone pretending to be braver than they really are. He had an expression of bravery, but it was easy to see that he had fear in his eyes. Even those operating the cameras could see it as they decided to zoom in on his face to give a better view of his fear. All of the guards cracked up laughing as they described throwing him down the stairs.

Raaf's eyebrows rose.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Compton didn't seem to realize that Raaf was actually there he had a glazed look in his eye and looked slightly to the side of Raaf (it could also be because he was afraid of looking him in the eye though). According the guards who were torturing him, Bill seemed to have plenty of hallucinations. Plenty of which gave them valuable information on Bill's mission.

They knew based off of his conversation with 'the Queen' that he was to procure an 'Asset' from under the nose of Eric. Compton was also very certain that should it come to a physical fight between himself and the Viking, that he would beat him. The guards had scoffed when they told him that, since Eric would never have broken already. Eric Northman had been tortured for  _years_ before  **without**  breaking. No one had ever broken the Norseman (Geffrei had seen the video from the roof and promptly deleted it, no one would ever know that the only way to break Eric would be to kill his maker, and no one would know that to break Godric all they had to do was kill a frail little human or his Childe) Compton lasted two days and they hadn't even started the main course!

They also heard him mention 'my King' which caused them too look at each other worriedly. The Queen of Louisiana had no King and usually only citizens of the state or those who were loyal called a royal 'my'. The guards had no idea if that meant the Queen was secretly married or if he was a spy for a King who wanted to take over Louisiana. If that was so they managed to narrow it down to Nevada and Mississippi for multiple reasons.

For one, they were the only Kings with States wealthy enough to attempt to pay off the debt Louisiana had (California and Oklahoma while wealthy as well has only Queens). For two they were the only monarchs old enough to have a chance of beating the Norseman (and surviving Godric's rage) due to their ages. And thirdly both had grudges against Sophie-Anne.

He also had hallucinations of his Maker Lorena. He seemed to be particularly horrified at those and Raaf didn't understand why since she practically doted on Bill. If this was a Harry Potter book he could easily picture Lorena as Petunia Dursley and Bill as Dudley. Sometimes watching them together it was almost expected to see her lick her finger and rub of a smudge of dirt from her 'ickle-billykins.' But even Petunia Dursley was not as freakishly obsessed about her son as Lorena was to Bill.

Raaf smiled and as he pulled on his leather gloves said, "I will do what I can to fix that for you. We wouldn't want our hospitality to be questioned at Hotel Carmilla."

He moved towards what looked like a blank wall with a small shelf. He could see Bill's eyes clear as it registered that he was very real and very much holding silver. Raaf put the silver paint and the brushes on the shelf and calmly remarked, "I have the suspicion that someone we both know is going to want me to use that." He shrugged as he faced Bill, "Not my normal methods but then again I am not as artistic as she is. I have heard she creates masterpieces with her victims."  **(* **Inspired by Kittyinaz and Queen of Area Five - link to their story below! *** )**

Bill remembered hearing about something like that happening in Louisiana prior to his moving there, on someone who tortured vampires by painting masterpieces on them over and over until their skin no longer regenerated and the images were permanently imprinted on their flesh. Anyone who saw them would see their signature on the victim's face. Bill now thought about it and wondered if the person had moved to Texas since there hadn't been anymore cases in Louisiana, there had been plenty of copycats but none managed to get it right. The silver was a special blend to cause maximum amounts of pain as well as preserve the integrity of the painting.

The silver on the self did not smell like pure silver so he hoped it was diluted and not the special formula that hurt more than silver and even managed to stop regeneration.

Raaf scanned his hand on a secret compartment while Compton began hyperventilating (did the idiot not know that vampires don't need to breathe?) and pulled open the wall to reveal an entire cache of silver torture devices and started to get specific items out. He nonchalantly informed Bill, "I have a silver ball gag that I use in order to burn the mouth, but I find that it isn't enjoyable since it will smother the sound of your screams."

Raaf looked Compton in the eyes, "I suspect I will enjoy your screams too much to muffle them. You are a little boy that pretends to be a man, and I will show you just how infantile you are for destroying my makers hotel room and then for insulting him in front of me when you thought he wouldn't hear."

Eric and Raaf decided to leave out the fact that Compton was also being punished for his  **multiple**  insults to Eric, Godric, and also their little mate that Compton tried to steal. It would be better for him to think that Raaf and Geffrei had no relation to Eric or Godric other than a business relationship so that he couldn't tell anyone on the  **very**  off chance that he escaped or they decided to free him.

He pulled forward and started cutting through Bill's clothing with a silver knife that caught his skin every now and then.

Bill was already screaming. It was pathetic. "I don't think I want to stop your screams, but when we reach the end of our time together I will do what I have wanted to do since you mouthed off to me and cut your tongue off."

Now that Bill was completely naked and bargaining offering patronage and royal protection not only coming from Louisiana, but also from the King of Nevada. Interesting, and the best part was that Compton didn't even realize he was speaking as he babbled out how well protected and wealthy he could make Raaf and also offered him a telepath and all of the most wonderful tasting and sexually gifted men and women he could ever want.

Raaf didn't care and was only made angry once Compton mentioned and described the telepath in between begging for his pathetic life. It was his "Uncle's" and "Cousin's" mate that he dared to offer. It seemed as if he still suspected Sophie-Anne to swoop and and steal the telepath while offering her for Compton to use simply for procuring her.

He smiled evilly now since Compton was completely naked with a bit of blood coming from the shallow slashes. The guards were laughing and zoomed in on his pathetic 'manhood' they had to use the maximum amount of zoom that those cameras had in order to even  **see**  it! John (the one who waited down the stairs for Compton's body) and Donald (the one who threw him) were making bets with the others and wondering if he had sex with a virgin would she still be a virgin? Because there was no way that she could have her hymen pierced by that thing. Even his fingers were longer and thicker.

"Now. What ever shall I do with you? I have no idea how to start!"

His phone tinged with a message.

0o.o0o.o0

Pam couldn't help herself; she vamped to her phone and hit the speed dial number 1 for her maker.

" _Northman_."

"I love you! I don't care if you don't buy me anything from Dallas, this is gift enough!"

Eric chucked _, "I am glad that you like it. Too bad you couldn't be here to see it in person since you have to take care of my area."_

Pam pouted, "Selfish"

" _I_ _nsubordinate."_  He teased.  She shrugged.

There was a pause on the other side as she heard her GrandMaker inform Eric that his Nora was there. " _Feel free to send Raaf suggestions. He knows that you would like to get in a few blows for Compton's and his maker's insults to you. I must go Nan needs to be informed of her retirement."_

If Pam had a beating heart she would have had a heart attack by now since why was vibrating in excitement. "I  _adore_  you! This is better than any gift you have ever given me! Other than immortality because I did  _not_  wish to see myself get old and wrinkled and  **ugly**!"

More chuckles and a musical laughter from a little human as well as from her 'Aunt' Nora.

" _Enjoy my Childe."_

**Click.**

Pam wasn't even mad at her Maker hanging up on her (even though she had thrown a fit about it ever since telephones were invented) since she had the best present ever!

She looked at the link on her phone and had the most wonderful idea.

Pam ran back into the club and stood next to the throne and said, "Every human get out!"

When none obeyed (too shocked to move since it was barely 11 at night on a Friday) she glared and said in her most threatening voice, "NOW."

There was a rush as vampires pushed humans out the door (Thalia and Chow were taking great enjoyment in  _physically_  throwing the slow ones outside) Pam then looked through the club and ascertained that everyone in the room was loyal to her Maker and their Sheriff over the Infant Queen. "I have a wonderful surprise that I am sure everyone of you will enjoy."

She grabbed the remote near the throne and lowered a projector screen in behind the throne which she had Chow move out of the way (she could have moved it herself but Pam was a Lady, she didn't do extra work). "I know you all hate the The Child Queen and the Great Pretender, so I am going to give you all the chance to enact some revenge against the pretender without getting your hands dirty."

Everyone in the room smiled.

They all hated Bill with his pretending and his posturing. He had done nothing to deserve his spot, even less that the Queen had which was in itself shocking since she was completely incompetent. She would have been taken over by now normally but no one wants to deal with the shit storm that she made Louisiana into.

Pam linked her phone up with the projector and clicked on the link Eric emailed her just as the screen filled with images of Bill Compton strapped to a metal slab (the same kind normally used for dead bodies in morgues ironically enough) with silver chains. He was crying and yelling at 'Lorena' who was apparently standing next to him.

Pam pulled her phone out and emailed and texted every single vampire that she knew that hated both Compton and the Queen (it wouldn't do for this to get back to Her Royal Stupidness and have her end the fun).

This was going to be good she could tell as Raaf stepped in and had Bill babbling like an idiot making even more enemies. She now knew why Raaf had called her a few days ago to ask for her special silver recipe (she didn't give it out to anyone outside the bloodline). She was excited to see her special torture on Compton. Permanently.

_"Now. What ever shall I do with you? I have no idea how to start!"_

Pam raced to send him a text with a suggestion. Everyone in the room who knew his number also did the same, while those who didn't know his personal number sent their suggestions to his email and tried to get the number from someone who had it (no one would  **dare**  betray his trust and give Raaf's number to a stranger). They ended up settling for simply telling the ones who did have the number their suggestions to send since they didn't know when he would check his email.

They heard the ping of a message come from the screen and waited to see who's suggestion went through first.

Raaf checked his phone fully expecting it to be Pam, chuckled deeply (at that almost all watching felt a tingle in their nether regions whether male or female), and said _, "That is creative I think I will do that!"_

His phone then went crazy as the rest came through at once. He read through them and at each his eyebrows rose a little more. He never expected for Pam to have a Torture Party for Bill (but now that he thought about it he could completely see her doing that). He didn't care about having an audience he only felt a bit of excitement that Compton would be humiliated in front of hundreds (he knew Pam would invite more and more people to witness) normally he would be worried about it leaking to the Queen, but Pam was thorough and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her maker only those who could keep it from her would be invited.

Public humiliation made a better impact. If Compton was released he would feel relief that no one would know, but he would slowly figure out that people knew and even sent in suggestions. He completely expected either the guards or Pam to 'leak' this later on so that even more could see his humiliation.

Pam was nearly screaming in anticipation as she leaned forward to see what her Cousin would do. She had already snapped a screenshot of Compton's little baby penis and sent that to her Maker and everyone she knew (even humans). The vampires were marveling at how he ever had children as a human until Thalia said, "She probably had an affair that was never discovered. I can't imagine that little thing producing any offspring."

They burst out laughing and agreed with her before all silenced as Raaf moved towards the wall of torture and picked up an item that the watchers couldn't see.

0o.o0o.o0

Nan was checking her phone in her hotel room. She was particularly bored, since her debate with that idiot Pastor Newlin was pushed back until later tonight. she had no idea why only that it was an order from a higher up. Which pissed her off even more because  _no one_  should be higher than her,  _she was on television!_

She decided to check on the status of her favorite 'mainstreamer' but the phone in Bill Compton's room was saying it was disconnected. Nan wondered if she should go in person to see him but decided that she was too important to have to do that so she called down to room service and requested that  _they_  inform Compton that his presence was required in her room.

Nan checked her email again. She had been doing that often ever since her meeting with Godric and his Childe. Nan didn't think that they would dare attempt anything on her, but  _both_ of her guards had resigned  _immediately_  afterwards and informed her of her coming demise at the hands of the Northman and that she would be let off easier if she got on her knees and begged Godric's forgiveness for her insult then submitted herself for punishment to the Viking and his sister. He guard said  _perhaps_  if she was truly repentant the Gaul would intervene and she wouldn't suffer too much at the hands of the Norse.

She scoffed.  **She** _begging_ for anything was completely ridiculous. Especially from a suicidal excuse of a vampire who just created more work for her and his Childe who never listened to orders. She had no idea who the sister was, but she very much doubted that she was anyone important since in order to get anywhere she would either have to be exceptionally talented on her own or use their Makers name. Nan had not heard of another Childe other than the Norseman so she assumed her (former) guard was an idiot and she was glad he quit before he could misinform her about anything else.

A knock sounded at her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides under a chair*
> 
> Don't kill me for all of the cliff hangers!
> 
> The next chapter will be LONG and action packed, these are just the preview of what will happen in the next chapter so that you are prepared for what is coming. I expect to have the long 13th chapter in two weeks (Valentine weekend). Since I have exams and projects due this week and next. (Already!? I know thats what I thought TOO!) Follow my WordPress! I may leave teasers too keep you guys happy in the meantime. *wink*
> 
> On another note I have read so many S/E/G, S/G, and S/E stories that I often forget if they inspired my story, so if you see any similarities to another story I apologize I was probably subconsciously drawing on their story as well. Please feel free to remind me of any authors I may have used as inspiration so that I can give credit where it's due.
> 
> Reviews make me work faster and make me and the muse happy!
> 
> Thank you to my readers who reminded me that I forgot to give kudos and accolades to the lovely writers who came up with and made popular, the silver paint torture.
> 
> Kittyinaz's "In the End" http://www.kittyinaz.com/true-blood/in-the-end/
> 
> and 
> 
> Queen of Area Five's "A Marriage of Inconvenience" https://queenofareafive.wordpress.com/a-marriage-of-inconvenience-index/


	13. The Almost Childe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> NSFW gifs and content in this chapter!
> 
> This chapter is 21 pages and 8,324 words long! I apologize for how late this school but now that school is over I should be able to update every other week. Before you shake your heads in doubt remember that when I started this story I updated every week in the summer before school started.
> 
> Happy/Sad news:
> 
> Guess who got all A's this semester?! Me! The lowest grade I have is an A- in my Law and Ethics class (ugh!), an A+ in 4 of my classes, and then my one plain A in my Object Oriented and Data Structures programming class. Now I have to look for Software developing internships or research in a Computer Science lab for this summer or during the school year. (I had an internship this summer but I had to back out since my advisor screwed me over - told me not to take one class that turned out to be a pre req for the second class which was a pre req for 3 of my classes next semester) The job required to be full time and the only time I could take the two classes was in person right in the middle of the work day. If my councilor had let me take the class this semester I would have taken the second one online and just done my internship. But no. So guess who lost an internship with a Forbes Top 100 Software Developing Company because of my idiot advisor!? Me!
> 
> Back to the story, there is sexiness in this chapter! I gave my WP readers a tease and promised them a lot of sexiness and torture to make up for my absence. There is also a torture scene so proceed with caution, it could be a potential trigger so PROCEED WITH CAUTION AT TORTURE SCENE if this could cause you a problem.
> 
> I am also sorry for any mistakes since I write these without any beta review and I rushed this out for you guys.
> 
> I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Almost Childe**

_"It is with a heavy heart that I announce the tragic death of Nan Flanagan. She was taken from us far too soon in a tragic attack by what seems to be an anti-vampire terrorist group. We have no word yet on which group it is, but rest assured when we know we will be sure to pursue them to the fullest extent of the law. She was too young to be taken from us in such a way."_

Nora looked skeptical. "I won't be able to say that with a straight face Roman. I would sooner dance naked on her grave than have a 'heavy heart' for someone who I believe wasn't 'taken from us far too soon.' I think this has been a long time coming."

Roman rolled his eyes, "You don't have to believe it just say it on national television with maybe a mournful expression."

"It's the mournful expression I'm worried about."

The guards were sniggering as they drove to the Hotel Carmilla. Two of them were even placing bets on Nora smiling gleefully while delivering the news.

Nora sent them a withering glare that shut them up. The four guards straightened and adopted serious expressions but the driver still had a small smirk at the corner of his mouth as he imagined the press conference later that night.

"I suggest we ask Godric what we should say he has always been better with words than I have." Roman suggested as he looked to Nora who was still glaring at the guards. He couldn't wait until after the press conference. He always loved seeing Nora when she was bloodthirsty and vicious – the sex was violent and kinky as fuck. Not that the sex wasn't normally violent and kinky, but her anger just added a whole other dimension to sex.

Nora nodded and said, "Yes that's a good idea Roman."

"I don't know how he does it, but sometimes I feel as if he genuinely mourned the people that he had to put statements out for."

"He didn't unless they genuinely deserved it. During some of them he was sending glee through the bond. He just has an innocent face and he uses that to his advantage."

Roman nudged her, "You have an innocent face too so this should be easy!" He smiled at her since those words brought back memories of the first time he laid eyes on her.

She had been wild in her anger and he sworn he had never seen a more beautiful person in all his smiled at her mate; he was so perfect for her. He was just as vicious and dark as so could be, but he was also sweet and caring to her when they were alone.

Nora remembered the first time she met him.

She was roaming after a bitter fight with her Maker and her Brother. Nora at the time believed that Godric had only turned her to spare his Childe the burden of having a Childe who hated him. She thought that Eric was the only person that Godric had felt the pull to and had only changed her to make sure that Eric never changed someone who he didn't feel the pull to.

Nora now knew that was a lie. Godric did feel a pull to her and so did Eric, Eric despite being only 700 knew that the pull he felt was not a pull to that of a Childe. However he didn't know what type of pull it was, so he took her to Godric. When Godric laid eyes on her they both realized that the young girl dying of the Plague was meant to be Godric's Childe and Eric's vampire sister.

The pull wasn't as strong to her as it was to Eric, so he had ignored it - since when that happened to Godric with Eric he was practically shoved by some Other force across the country to where the Vikings were marching to battle.

The fight that caused her to flee was because of that bitterness and because Nora had spoken to some other vampires around her age who also had 'siblings' and they had described the orgies that they had with their Makers and brothers. Nora had never had sex with either her Maker or Eric, she knew that when Eric was a newborn that they had fucked and fed everywhere, but with her they kept their distance while still fucking each other. It hurt. She felt like she wasn't good enough for them since almost all Makers had sex with their Children.

She could remember their fight:

_"Why don't you fuck me?! Am I not good enough? Or is it just because you hate that you made me so much that you wont even let your Childe touch me either!" Nora was enraged nothing would calm her as she stood screaming abuse into Godric's face._

_Godric was calm; he knew just how temperamental vampires under 50 could be. Eric however was the opposite of calm he was just as enraged, but he was angry at Nora. He didn't allow anyone to disrespect his Maker, not even his sister._

_"It's my business who I fuck! If Godric does not want to touch you than you should respect that. He is your Maker!"_

_"Fuck Godric. He's a shitty Maker! How is he a proper maker when he only teaches one of his children properly and lets the other one learn from strangers!?"_

_That was too much for Eric he dove at her with his fangs extended._

_Godric vamped over before he could make contact and stopped him. He put his hands on Eric's face affectionately, "My Childe, do not harm your sister. She is correct I spent more time with you than properly training her. I will rectify that. However sexual encounters between Makers and Children are not part of that training, it happens, but it is not necessary."_

_Godric turned to Nora, but she was already gone._

She had run as fast and as far as she could before taking flight. She had landed in a field miles away and was screaming abuse at the night sky, destroying anything in her way. She was so distracted that she didn't hear a vampire slowly creep closer to see what was causing all of the noise. He watched her amused for a few moments before speaking.

_"You are very violent for such an innocent looking girl."_

And the rest was history. Almost as soon as they laid eyes on each other they were in the middle of that muddy field, naked and fucking. Roman was in the country visiting as a favor to his Maker, she had seen a vision and told him that he would soon find his mate and he would have to console her and alleviate her fears of inadequacy.

He didn't understand how the raging woman could possibly be inadequate in any way but he soon learned when she told him of why so young a vampire was so far from her Maker.

Roman remembered his Maker, The Ancient Pythoness, had told him of a vampire named Godric. The Godric she had spoken of would have been his brother had not a traitor within her retinue sold the information to a bloodthirsty vampire named Appius who wanted a powerful Childe. Appius delighted in having stolen a future Childe from the Ancient Pythoness and reveled in hurting him knowing that she would see all Godric suffered. This however angered the Gods and one thing the Ancient Pythoness learned in all her years was to never anger the Gods.

Appius was angry that Godric never became as powerful or as great as the other Children of they Pythoness so he let him go and found his amusements elsewhere while reveling in the fact that even though Godric was weak and useless he had still stolen one of the Ancient Bitches Children.

However Appius  **did** get to see the greatness that Godric would become. It was only a pity that it happened just as Godric killed him.

The Ancient Pythoness had a fondness for her would-be Childe and all of her Children regarded Godric as a sort of lost brother. Roman being one of them.

When he met Godric and Eric he could immediately see why they did not have sex with Nora (He was confused on that since she was so beautiful). Like his Maker, Roman inherited some of her powers; she had the gift of sight. Her sight was all encompassing whereas her children only got little pieces of sight. His maker could see the future, auras, powers, ages, and many other things despite the fact that she was blind. No one knew that she saw  **all**  magic.

Roman inherited the power to see auras. As soon as he saw Godric and Eric he knew that they were not only Maker and Childe, but also mates. This was an extremely sexual relationship so it made sense that Nora would be ignored a bit in the face of such a powerful connection.

There was also some unrest in their bond.

Roman could see that they were missing a third and that the bond would not be completed until the third mate joined in the bond. This empty section allowed them to still have sex with others and without each other, since the bond was not completed or closed.

While the open bond still allowed them to have sex with others it would not be as fulfilling as with each other and would likely be boring after a while.

He pulled Nora aside and told her of what he saw so that he could reassure his mate that it was not through any fault of hers that they did not want to have sex with her. It was the bond that they already had with each other as well as the dormant bond that she had with Roman that caused that.

He did not tell Godric and Eric that however since his maker gave him a cryptic vision years ago that he now  **somewhat**  understood. When Roman 'meets an almost brother' who was a 'two of three' he was to say nothing to them until they became a 'whole of third.'

It was confusing as fuck, but he did what his Maker bid and left with the promise of returning for his mate after another hundred years when her training would be completed.

Those were the worst years of his life, knowing that his mate was out there in a completely accessible place, but he had to wait until she was ready to be the Mate of The Guardian. Slowly he built the Authority to be the powerhouse it is today using his Maker's visions of the future as a guide to create a better future for all species.

He had warned Nora and Geffrei and all of their allies that Godric and Eric needed to find their third, so some went with Godric, some with Eric and others searched the world for anyone who would fit the bill of the Prophesy by the Ancient Pythoness. There was no luck until Thalia informed Roman of a potential woman in Fangtasia who managed to capture Eric's attention.

Naturally after so many false leads Roman was skeptical that a fang banger in Fantasia could be her, but his other sources – namely Isabel – reported that she was not a fang banger and was indeed spectacular. Roman thought that she must be amazing to earn an entire Area's oath in less than a week.

Nora pulled him out of his thoughts, "What do you think she is like?"

She whispered while looking at him questioningly, but with worry in her eyes.

The car stopped and the door opened in front of the Hotel. Roman stepped out and stuck his hand out to his mate and said, "She will be everything they need."

They swept through the lobby vampires pausing everywhere and sending bows to the Guardian and the High Chancellor of the Authority.

They were approached by Raaf who smiled at them and gave Roman a smirk when he turned to Nora and said, "My dear you are looking more and more beautiful everyday! When will you leave his side and pick a man from your country?"

There was a pause as vampires in the lobby freeze. This was bound to be an epic showdown, the vicious Guardian of the Authority vs. The Childe of the King Killer. They were watching in anticipation to see if Geffrei would appear and kill the Guardian and the High Chancellor, since he hated authority and those two practically were the Authority in the Western World. Some vampires were speculating that this was a way for Geffrei to taunt the Guardian to attack on his home turf.

They were disappointed however when Roman and Nora merely looked amused, as if this happened often and was almost a normal greeting for them. They quickly moved towards the privacy of the elevators, while still continuing their normal greeting.

Nora scoffs and says, "I hold no loyalty to England. Why would I pick a man from that country?"

Raaf merely grinned and with a wink said, "Because we are handsomer!"

Roman shook his head and said, "My friend we both know of the two of us I am the most handsome!"

The elevator doors closed and whispers of shock and surprise broke out that those three apparently knew each other - and not only that, but the most shocking revelation was that they seemed to have a sense of humor!

Once the elevator doors closed Nora turned serious and looked at her 'cousin,' "What is she like? Is she strong enough for what is to come?"

Raaf looked thoughtful, "She looks meek, but she has a fire that I haven't seen outside of our line in a long time. I have no doubt that she is strong and can adapt so long as she has someone to guide and advise her."

Both Nora and Roman breathed a sigh of relief. Raaf led them to a door and said, "I have a prisoner to take care of in the basement. Feel free to bring Nan too."

o0.0o0.0o

Eric and Godric were watching Sookie. She was standing in front of the mirror twisting this way and that way to see the tattoos that now marked her body. On her left was the same snake like mark that Godric had running down his spine. On her right was a mark that Godric had called the Viking 'Helm of Awe.' Finally on her back was a freaking Fairy mark!

She was a fairy! Sookie had no idea how that had happened and wondered if she was a tooth fairy or something like that.

Each had three tattoos, Godric had already had the one on his spine, but the two on his hip representing Sookie and Eric were new. The same with Eric.

Sookie finally sighed and turned to them. "What does my being a fairy mean? I don't feel any need to collect teeth and leave quarters."

Godric chuckled, "My dear the Fae are not the tooth fairy. They are immortal and very powerful beings who we believed to be mostly extinct."

"If they are immortal why would people think they were extinct?"

Godric shrugged and said, "Maybe that is what they wanted vampires to think. Vampires and Fae are mortal enemies since whenever they meet the vampire always attempts to drain the Fae."

Sookie's eyes were wide; she looked to Eric, "Seriously? Why do you try to drain them?"

Eric nodded solemnly, "Yes, when they came to Earth they were often killed because they smelled like the most enticing blood in the universe to vampires. Few can control themselves. I would have extreme difficulty if one showed up, the bloodlust is nigh impossible to control."

She nodded, but looked confused, "You said 'came to Earth' are they not from Earth?"

Godric answered this one, " They have their own realm, perhaps in another world or another dimension. I am not completely sure since they would never tell a vampire, even assuming if the vampire didn't immediately try to drain them."

"I can't possibly be a Fae though, I'm not immortal no one in my family hasn't died! I don't see how I can possibly be a Fairy! Maybe it's a mistake."

Eric shrugged, "Maybe, but it makes sense since you smell like sunlight. The Fae are the opposite of vampires, they thrive in the light."

Sookie looked like she was going to start arguing so Godric stepped in, "We can ask Ludwig. If anyone on this earth would know about the Fae it would be her since she is a healer to  **all**  species."

This placated Sookie and she nodded.

Once again she turned towards the mirrors and said, "Gran said she would skin me alive if I ever got a tattoo, but maybe in this circumstance she would be forgiving."

Eric stood behind her and smiled at her in the mirror on her right and Godric moved to her left. "I have no doubt that she would forgive you since it wasn't you but a higher being that gave them to us."

Sookie smiled at them and turned around. "Can I see yours again?"

They both shot a mischievous look at each other and whipped their sweatpants completely off leaving them naked once more.

She shrieked and covered her eyes, "What part of 'no nakedness' do you two not understand!?"

Eric sauntered to her she had her hands covering her eyes, but could feel his void moving closer she backed up to try to get away from him. In her focus on Eric she forgot that Godric could be just as mischievous as his Childe, so she didn't notice when his void moved directly behind her leaning on the bathroom counter.

At least she didn't notice, until she came in butt-to-penis contact with Godric. She paused her body going comically still as her eyes widened from behind her hands. She shuffled forward only to find that Eric had captured her against Godric's hips with his own hips.

She was the one lady in the middle of a vampire penis sandwich. She wasn't sure exactly how to react, but the slutty part of her was surprised how large and hard both of them were. She shushed that part of her.

Sookie's hands were gently pried away from her face by Eric. She looked at the gentle expression on Eric's face and somehow knew – without looking - that expression was also mirrored on Godric.

She was about to say something when the both of them suddenly put one hand on her hip. Coincidentally each hand was on top of the mark representing him. Godric on her left side and Eric on her right.

The feelings that coursed through their blood within each other was magnificent. Sookie felt her knees go weak and managed to catch herself on them just where her marks on them were. Unbeknown to her they had also put their hands on the marks on each other as well. It was a complete circle they were all touching the mark that they had on their mates.

Surprisingly it didn't give them a sexual reaction like they expected  **(1)**. The bond knew that Sookie was overwhelmed so instead of the sexual euphoria that normally would come with touching the mark it merely sent waves of contentment and happiness.

The three bond mates swayed against each other rocking from side to side almost as if they were in a hammock. Neither Godric or Eric remember ever feeling this way, this perfect and pure emotion was one that they had never experienced to such an extent since it was usually tainted by either sex or death. Sookie knew that such happiness was possible, she had felt it when her Gran spoke about the loves of her life and it's the feeling that Sookie wanted to experience when she fell deeply in love.

The lights swirled through the hands of the bond mates into each of the mate's body. Sookie opened her heart to this feeling and forgot about Bill and Lorena and also all of her reservations about being courted by two people. After all, if her Gran approved - like the wonderful dream she had before the horrible nightmare of her uncle and Gabe said - then she could care less what everyone else thought.

The blue and gold light sank just a little bit deeper into her heart, she was close to falling for them and once that happened the light could be completely inside her heart.

Godric knew in theory that this emotion was possible, but he always thought that the only way to experience it would be true death. He never knew that he could feel like this on Earth instead of in Paradise surrounded by his lost loved ones.

He opened his heart to the lights as well. Since he had already loved Eric before this, the golden light went in a little deeper than the purple, but the purple was not one to be left behind and was slowly worming itself in. As soon as Godric recognized that he loved Sookie her light would fully merge within him.

Of all three Eric was the most stubborn; his heart was the most scarred. So scarred that even Godric's blue light was having difficulty breaching it. However Eric being locked in this happy embrace with his mates had softened the scars. The blue rushed in and since it was holding on to the purple so tightly, the purple was almost halfway in.

Just like Godric and Sookie all he had to do was admit to himself that he was falling in love with them and that would completely open his heart to their lights.

The three mates could have stayed in this embrace forever, each drawing strength and comfort from the other two, but the were broken out of their spell by a loud ringtone.

 _Material Girl_  was playing on Eric's phone and he knew he had to answer that since it was his Childe. With a wistful sight he removed his hands and stepped away. With Eric gone it broke the spell on Godric and Sookie since their lights no longer moved contentedly between the three once Eric left.

As Eric picked up the phone Sookie realized that the both of them were still naked. She gave Eric stern look and passed his sweats to him and then turned and did the same to Godric. They put the clothes on swiftly, but reluctantly.

"Damn vampire nudists." She muttered as she went to get a bottle of water.

Godric burst out laughing and Eric chuckled. Godric vamped ahead of her and gave her a water bottle and a granola bar.

"Northman." Eric answered his phone.

_"I love you! I don't care if you don't buy me anything from Dallas, this is gift enough!"_

Sookie had no idea if it was their blood or if Pam was just that excited that she could be heard as if she was on speaker.

Eric chucked, "I am glad that you like it. Too bad you couldn't be here to see it in person since you have to take care of my area." He gave Sookie a wink when she wrinkled her nose at his smugness. She had no idea what they were talking about but Eric was obviously rubbing Pam's nose in it.

Sookie could practically hear the pout as Pam whined, " _Selfish_ "

"Insubordinate _."_  Eric paused as he heard Raaf, Nora and Roman at the door.

Godric opened the door and said for Sookie's benefit mostly, "Eric, Nora is here."

Eric knew he had to end his call to discuss politics and so said, "Feel free to send Raaf suggestions. He knows that you would like to get in a few blows for Compton's and his maker's insults to you. I must go Nan needs to be informed of her retirement."

_"I_ **_adore_ ** _you! This is better than any gift you have ever given me! Other than immortality because I did_ **_not_ ** _wish to see myself get old and wrinkled and_ ** _ugly_ ** _!"_

Nora laughed because she knew how much Pam had hated her human life as well as getting old. Roman, Godric, and Eric chuckled as well. The laugh that made most of them pause was the woman who was currently hidden from the newcomers by the wall that led to the kitchen. Her laugh was tinkling and genuinely amused at how silly and childlike the overly sexual Pam could be with her Maker.

Eric ended the call with an, "Enjoy my Childe." Then hung up.

Godric said to Nora, "Hello my Childe."

"Hello Master."

Eric went to get Sookie; she was already on her way when she paused at the voice of Godric's Childe Nora. She sounded beautiful.

Eric grabbed her hand and led her to the others who had already taken a seat on the couches in the living room. He put Sookie in between himself and Godric, across the coffee table from Nora and Roman.

Sookie was kind of nervous, she was sitting across one of the most beautiful women she had ever met. Her face was soft and innocent looking, her pale skin and wide blue eyes and perfect brown hair giving her the appearance of a porcelain doll. The kind that Sookie longed for as a girl, but could never have because it was extremely expensive.

The man looked stern. His expression was as if he was looking into their very souls as he looked from Eric to Godric to her. He was handsome, he looked as if he was turned in his late 30s early 40s, he had the aura of someone in charge.

Roman was watching the interplay of colors between the three mates. He had no doubts now that this slip of a girl was their perfect mate. Like Godric he could see the Royal Sky Fae crest stamped on the girls purple light whenever the gold and blue shifted enough for him to see it. He knew he had to call Niall Brigant to see if perhaps she was his grandchild, if she was they had to have a full blooded fairy train her to help keep her safe.

There are plenty of vampires that would love to hurt Godric's bloodline by killing his and his Childe's mate.

Nora nudged him when the girl started fidgeting at Roman's stare. Godric and Eric had the beginnings of a growl in their chests.

"I apologize I was only watching how well matched the three of you are."

Nora's eyes widened, "It's her? You are completely sure?"

At his nod she turned to Sookie with a genuine smile and said, "I will be very happy to get to know you more. I was already looking forward to meeting you before - when you saved my Makers life, but now I can't wait.

All three across the table look confused.

Roman explained as much as he could, "My maker told me centuries ago that the two of you were part of a trio. She forbade me from telling you at the time, and even now that is all I can tell you other than to rest assured, the three of you are mates."

Godric and Eric relaxed and nodded. Godric already knew this having witnessed it himself. For Eric it was another validation, his third one. The first was Godric, the second was the vision of his sister, and finally Roman just now.

Sookie was still confused on the word 'mate' so she just started thinking about it as if they forgot the 'soul' part of soulmate.

It helped.

Sookie didn't want to get into a long conversation about cryptic vampire stuff so she said, "We should probably get started on figuring out what to say today."

Nora nodded, "I agree. I am Nora, Godric's Childe I am a Chancellor in the Authority and this is Roman he is my mate and the Guardian of the Authority"

She pulled out a few papers and some notecards. "I have been looking at the evidence that they found hidden in the secret compartment of Stan's day man. This is brilliant! It shows just how long the Fellowship has been systematically kidnapping, killing, or robbing vampires. I was thinking about opening up with that to get Newlin on the defensive."

Sookie had a thoughtful face, "That's good, but I think that we should start with the evidence from the bombing since that is what the public is the most in arms about. Right now having them get even more proof that it was Newlin would be the most effective. Then when he gives his excuses on how vampires are evil and humans are their victims bring out the evidence from the secret compartment. That will be the most effective."

She was looking at the evidence on the table and so when it became quiet she looked up. Godric looked proud while Eric looked like he wanted to rip her clothes off with his fangs. Nora and Roman looked impressed.

"Now that that is settled I need some help with Nan's eulogy."

"Nan died?"

"Pretty soon probably."

o0.0o0.0o

_Previously:_

_Nan checked her email again. She had been doing that often ever since her meeting with_   _Godric and his Childe. Nan didn't think that they would dare attempt anything on her, but_ _both_ _of her guards had resigned_ _immediately_ _afterwards and informed her of her coming demise at the hands of the Northman and that she would be let off easier if she got on her knees and begged Godric's forgiveness for her insult then submitted herself for punishment to the Viking and his sister. He guard said_ _perhaps_ _if she was truly repentant the Gaul would intervene and she wouldn't suffer_ _ **too**_ _much at the hands of the Norse._

_She scoffed._ **_She_ ** _begging_ _for anything was completely ridiculous. Especially from a suicidal excuse of a vampire who just created more work for her and his Childe who never listened to orders. She had no idea who the sister was, but she very much doubted that she was anyone important since in order to get anywhere she would either have to be exceptionally talented on her own or use their Makers name. Nan had not heard of another Childe other than the Norseman so she assumed her (former) guard was an idiot and she was glad he quit before he could misinform her about anything else._

_A knock sounded at her door._

o0.0o0.0o

Nan hoped that was Bill already she had plenty of things she needed to discuss with him. The main point being how to get Northman and his fucking maker out of her hair so that she could successfully place Compton as the figurehead of Louisiana.

She was smart. Nan knew that monarchs were killed in battles and overthrown so she very cleverly placed herself in a position where she could discreetly place idiots that she could control as the Kings and Queens. She would be the power behind the throne.

Louisiana was one of the states that was getting on everyone in the Authorities nerves so naturally no one wanted to deal with the whiney Queen. No one blinked when Nan volunteered to deal with it, since most were happy that they didn't have to clean up that clusterfuck of a kingdom. Thus began her systematic infiltration of the kingdom, she sent in spies and potential monarchs and thus far the only one that proved to be stupid enough to let her pull the strings on them was Compton. He was completely content to be named King and have all of the perks that went with it without having to do the hard part of actually ruling and making decisions.

It was a system that worked for them both. She had also taken him as one of her lovers since that was also another way for her to control him. It certainly wasn't the best sex she ever had, but it wasn't the wors-…no it was definitely the worst, but she just laid back and thought of all of her future kingdoms.

Nan wondered if there was something wrong with Lorena because no matter where she was that crazy Maker was always touting her Childe's skills in the bedroom.  _Maybe she never had an orgasm and that is why she thinks Bill is so good?_  Nan thought. _Because there is no way he should be anyone's top sexual encounter unless they were a virgin who had never even masturbated._

The knocking became louder and impatient, "Shut up Bill! You answer to  **me** not the other way around."

She opened the door.

"I'm not Billium." Eric  **Fucking**  Northman said. He was leaning on the door jam with the high and mighty bitch of a Chancellor Nora and that God damned Roman. Behind them she could see her five guards, two of them were her traitor guards who quit a few days ago.

"Well well, the Guardian and the High Chancellor to what do I owe the pleasure?" Nan said with the most insincere smile she could possibly muster. "I'm preparing for an interview with Newlin later tonight."

"You don't have to worry about that interview anymore. We have come graciously accept your resignation as the face of the American Vampire League and from the Authority." Roman said looking at his nails as he passed her the official resignation papers, all with her signature dated a few days ago.

The day she had to deal with Godric and the day her two guards quit.

"Well that's humiliating."

Nan looked up and saw Northman's smug face and  **knew** it was his fucking fault. " **You!**  You and your fucking Maker! I should have made sure that he was locked outside when the sun rose! Maybe then you would stop being a fucking pain in my neck. That fucking girl too! He's so useless, he couldn't even commit suicide properly!"

Eric stepped forward menacingly with his fangs out ready to rip her head off. Nora however shoved in front of him and said, "How dare you speak about my Maker that way! I will make sure that you suffer long before you are ended for this insult. You will watch how no one mourns you and how easily you are replaced in all aspects of your life."

Eric agreed with one curt nod, "Go to hell you fucking bitch."

Nora continues for him, "Or as we say in Surrey sod the fuck off you cunting twat!"

They moved to the side and let three guards grab her. It stung her that two of them were her ex-personal guards.

"Take her to Raaf, let her be with her precious Bill."

o0.0o0.0o

_Previously:_

_"Now. What ever shall I do with you? I have no idea how to start!"_

_His phone tinged with a message._

As Raaf looked at the naked bleeding body of Bill Compton as he contemplated what to do with him. When his message beeped he looked at his phone and saw a message from Thalia.

**Rip off all of his finger and toenails than stab them with a silver needle to prevent regrowth.**

He chuckled lowly and said, "That is creative I think I will do that!"

His phone went wild.

He received message after message each with a violent and painful suggestion on what to do to Compton. He could feel his brows lifting with each text. He decided to mix the first text with another two.

**Use my paints and paint me a picture cousin**

From the lovely Pam and then the second from a vampire that he had met recently while they had passed through the hotel.

**Stab him with un-lacquered silver coated chopsticks and stretch rubber bands through them. (2)**

He sent a message to his guard to get disposable chopsticks and rubber bands and stock the basement with them (Raaf decided he liked this relatively simple torture device and was going to keep using it).

****Warning May Contain Trigger Situations Proceed with Caution****

Raaf calmly put on his leather gloves he grabbed twenty silver needles, small pliers, a few paintbrushes, and the jar of silver paint. He put them on a small metal table that he wheeled over to Compton.

As he set up he spoke to his victim, "You will have to bear with me. It turns out I wasn't as thorough in putting together the devices that I would need, so my guard is getting them. I apologize for any inconvenience this delay caused."

Once he was done he said, "I'm as ready as I will be until the other supplies arrive. Time to get started."

He walked around Bill reveling in the smell of his fear. Raaf knew if he were human he would have shit himself by now, luckily for his cleaning crew Bill was a vampire.

Faster than Compton could see, Raaf grabbed the pliers and ripped his big toenail off.

"AAHHHHH!"

Raaf shook his head, "It's pitiful just how weak you are. I have tortured humans who have a higher pain tolerance than you."

He ripped off another three in short succession. Compton was already crying, blood tears spilling down his face.

Once he finished one foot he moved to the other on this one he didn't pull the nail out as swiftly or as cleanly.

The nails broke often as he wiggled them out slowly and jerkily and Raaf, would say, "I apologize let me get that for you."

He would then dig for the nail.

"Please! Please stop! I can make you a King of Louisiana; just let me talk to Nan! I will be your procurer and gift your court with the most beautiful and sexually talented men and women. Nan will make this happen, just let me speak to her!"

"What makes you think I want to be a king of anything? And I wouldn't be too preoccupied about Nan she retired a few days ago. Right after dealing with Godric apparently, it turns out she was so ashamed of her actions that she retired immediately from the AVL and the Authority."

"No!"

Raaf nodded, "Yes. No bargaining for you."

Bill knew that it would be cold day in hell before Nan gave up any of her carefully cultivated power. So the chances of her being alive were slim to none. She most definitely wouldn't be in a position to save him, or even avenge him.

He pulled the nails from both of his hands now too. His phone ringed and he decided to wait until he had a break to look at it.

A knock sounded on the door.

Raaf grinned to Compton, "Break time!"

It was a smiling guard who cheerfully passed him the chopsticks and rubber bands. Raaf decided to look at his text. It was from Thalia again.

**Pam and I want you to paint his nails**

He groaned and turned to Compton and grabbed the silver paint and one of the smaller brushes. "I have been downgraded from torturer to manicurist. Some one owes me a blow job for this."

His phone beeped multiple times. He opened the one from Pam first.

**There are about 10 people here that have volunteered. Thalia was a surprise to me. Care to explain?**

Raaf burst out laughing, looked at the other texts and saw that, yes a good amount of people volunteered and Thalia said that she would be glad to 'revisit their past arrangement.' He sent back to Pam:

**No. The face you make when I leave you out of the loop is too wonderful.**

Ring. Pam.

**Asshole**

He chuckled, looked at the camera and winked. "Love you too!"

Raaf started painting Compton's nails making sure to go over and over the same spot so that the paint would sink in and make a permanent burn mark that could never grow another nail again.

When he finished his feet he stepped back and looked at his work. "Not bad, what do you think? Turns out these steady hands can also be applied to painting nails. Huh who knew? Just don't tell my sisters, they would make me do it all the time."

Compton was whimpering and Raaf decided that he needed a few spikes of pain and jabbed the needles into each of his toes and left them there. The same procedure applied to his hands.

Once he had each of the nails painted and speared he decided to paint Pam a picture. He wanted it to be fluid and have plenty of swirls so he decided on Van Gogh's  _Starry Night_.

He began painting, his tongue sticking out of one corner in concentration; the darker colors needed more coats so that it sank deeper into the skin as became a darker burn color. Pam made the paint so that the skin can never regenerate so Compton's chest would always be an extremely bumpy painting. If he tried to cut it all off to regrow (he doubted it, Compton couldn't handle pain – even for his vanity) he would find that it would painfully grow back and the skin would still be painted.

A scream broke his concentration. "Please be quiet this is a difficult painting to replicate."

"I swear I will end you! I will watch you and your maker and Northman with his entire line die as I'm crowned king."

Raaf spilled the silver paint on his feet, making sure to coat the bottom of his feett, so that every step he took for the rest of his miserable life he would be reminded of this moment and his mistake in threatening his family, "Oops."

****End of Warning****

0o.o0o.o0

Sookie was tired. She had helped plan with everyone and was currently eating some turkey while waiting for the news to change to the segment that Nora was on with Newlin. Eric and Godric were with her while Nora and Roman were at the studio getting 'prepped for show time'. Whatever that meant.

She looked at the clock, 30 minutes to go.

Sookie sent a quick prayer up to her Gran that this would go well and that people would start accepting vampires more. Or at least realize that the Fellowship of the Sun were horrible people who just exploited peopled fears and sucked them dry of money in the name of 'The Lord.'

After yawning for the tenth time, Godric pulled her head into his lap and Eric pulled her legs into his. "Sleep we will wake you when it is time to watch Nora."

Sookie didn't need any encouragement, after making both of them promise to wake her up on the threat of being shot with buckshot, she closed her eyes and felt herself enter a semi-aware sleep state.

She could feel her mind continue to be active, she could hear the TV and Eric and Godric murmuring above her, but she just couldn't move. Sookie wasn't worried, she had often had these half asleep states of immobility so she just waited until her body slipped into a full and complete sleep.

When she finally started dreaming it was about earlier, during the second exchange.

_She was in the same position that she had been in real life, her straddling one of Eric's legs and one of Godric's legs. The main difference in this was that instead of wearing the pretty dress that she had before it went 'missing' (she didn't trust that they didn't destroy everything she was wearing – sneaky vampires) she and her two vampires were completely naked._

_She felt herself grind against their legs, gasping as her most intimate place came into contact with their flesh. Sookie could feel the both of them grip her tighter as she gave a frustrated keening. She couldn't get to an orgasm for some reason._

_Eric growled and shifted her on top of him and Godric was directly behind her, similar to how they were today when she was covering her eyes in the bathroom. Each grabbed a hip Godric left, Eric right and Sookie did the same._

_They shifted her forward. Her sex came into contact with Eric's cock when she pulled forward and Godric's cock when she pulled back. They grinded against her and against each other, never penetrating only rubbing intimately._

_Sookie could feel her breathing come faster as she was pulled and shifted between them. On each pass she grinded down causing Godric to growl and nip at her neck. She could feel herself getting closer and she pushed down on them._

 

_She began whining and gasping as Godric and Eric growled at her. Finally they bit down on her, Godric at her neck and Eric at her breast. Sookie felt the world explode. The first thing she saw as she pulled away from the haze of orgasm was Godric giving Eric a passionate and fangy kiss that left her panting just from watching._

**"** **Sookie!"**

She jolted awake by Godric yelling her name in worry.

"Are you alright,  _älskare_? You were making sounds of distress and your heart was elevated." Eric said concerned.

"Was it another nightmare? Was it Gabe or your Uncle?" He turned to Eric, "Our blood must not be working we should call Ludwig now."

"No!" Both looked at her confused, Eric with his phone in hand. "It wasn't a nightmare," she whispered.

They still looked confused until Godric brought in a deep breath scenting the air to see if she was having a fear reaction. The smell was not from fear, but from deep sexual arousal.

Two sets of fangs clicking were heard as his Childe followed his lead and breathing her scent in.

Godric looked at her, his dark eyes filled with arousal and spoke with his fangs on full display, "Care to tell us something  _láska?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up by next Sunday!
> 
> (1) If you haven't read TexanLady's the 'Arrangement' you should it is an amazing read and a huge inspiration of mine!
> 
> (2) Thanks to tj6james6 for the inspiration for this torture!
> 
> We will see more of Billium's torture as well as Nan's torture! Then we get to see the trio's reaction to Sookie's dream of what happened when they blacked out during the second exchange. Then we get to watch Nora's television debut with Newlin! It will be an exciting week!
> 
> Wish me luck finding an internship!
> 
> On another note I have read so many S/E/G, S/G, and S/E stories that I often forget if they inspired my story, so if you see any similarities to another story I apologize I was probably subconsciously drawing on their story as well. Please feel free to remind me of any authors I may have used as inspiration so that I can give credit where it's due.
> 
> Reviews make me work faster and make me and the muse happy!

**Author's Note:**

> I love Godric and I hate that they killed him. I also can never pick between Godric and Eric.
> 
> I have read lots of S/G/E and I wanted to put my own out there, I am currently obsessed with and was inspired by Textcrazy2011's Rooftop Confessions on FanFiction.net.
> 
> I have read so many that I often forget if they inspired my story, so if you see any similarities to another story I apologize I was probably subconsciously drawing on their story as well. Please feel free to remind me of any authors I may have used as inspiration so that I can give credit where it's due.
> 
> Please leave a review and let me know what you think, and if I should continue this story!


End file.
